


Emmett's Playground

by staringatthesky



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Play, Everyone does everyone else, Explicit Sexual Content, Femslash, Group Sex, Light BDSM, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex Is Fun, Slash, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 77,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staringatthesky/pseuds/staringatthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...don't forget who makes the rules in here. I say when and I say how and I say who..."<br/>Straightforward smutty tale of what happens when Jasper finds Rosalie entertaining herself and Emmett invites him in to play.</p>
<p>A/N- I'm having too much fun to leave this as a one off. So there will be more chapters with more pretty Cullens doing dirty things to each other. Various combinations, various games...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jasper POV (Jasper/Rosalie/Emmett)

_Jasper POV._

As I step from the tree branch through the window, I pause for a moment on the window sill, listening to the emotional vibe of the house around me to see who is home. I don’t hear the words they think like Edward does but their feelings and emotions cloud the air and can’t be blocked out, and in some ways I think I’m more intimately connected to them than he is. The emotions of all of them are stamped with their own individual personalities, as separate and distinct as their scents.

The house is nearly empty, which makes the emotions of those remaining ring out clearly. _Lust._ It’s Rosalie, and this is one I know well. Her emotions are always intense. I search out Emmett but all I can feel from him is boredom and irritation, which makes no sense, not when Rosalie’s feeling like she is.

I step silently through my study and into the hallway beyond. I hear Emmett’s voice then, arguing with someone in his bedroom. “Of course I’ll fucking hold, you asshole!” He’s on the phone then.

I lean over the railing of the upstairs landing, looking for Rosalie. The waves of lust coming off her are strong enough to have me half hard before I even see her, and I wonder what has her so worked up if it’s not Emmett.

She’s lying on her back on the sofa looking at something, her cell phone in one hand, one hand… _ohhh._ She’s wearing jeans and a baby pink tee that’s tight across her breasts, and as I watch her she plays with them, fingers pinching one nipple and then the other until they’re both thrusting out, hard and obvious, against the stretchy fabric of her shirt. I wonder what she’s looking at- from this angle I can’t even tell if it’s text or pictures, and there’s no sound. She flicks her thumb on the phone, scrolling, still rolling her own nipples in her free hand, tweaking them with movements that are getting harder and more erratic as she gets hotter. She makes a soft noise and crosses her legs, squeezing her thighs together and moving her hips, and I know she’s trying to rub herself on the seam of her tight jeans. It’s not enough for her though, and a second later she slides her hand under the waistband of her jeans and opens her legs with a quiet moan of pleasure.

She’s not paying attention to the phone now. She’s dropped it down into the sofa cushions somewhere and has one hand playing with her tits while the other one works in her jeans. I watch her rub herself, slow at first and then harder, her head back and her eyes closed as she fucks herself with her hand, breath coming in short pants.

Christ, I’m so hard now. The lust I can feel from her, combined with the sight of her playing with herself is driving me wild. I realise I’m practically humping the stair rail, desperate to feel some friction on the erection that’s contained so uncomfortably in my jeans. I wish I could see what she’s doing inside those tight denim jeans. I wish she’d take them off and spread her legs so I could watch her long, slender fingers working on her wet pussy. I wish I could do it for her, rub her clit while she writhes underneath me…

“Enjoying the show?”

Fuck. It’s Emmett, leaning on the landing railing beside me and looking from Rosalie to me with an amused air. I hold up my hands in surrender and make a move to back away. “Sorry…”

“Dude, it’s fine.” Emmett says softly. “I’ve always known you’re hot for her. Who wouldn’t be?” He absently adjusts himself and I realise that he’s getting hard. I also realise that I’m not feeling any anger or jealousy or anything that I would have expected from Emmett- if anything the lust coming off him is rivalling Rosalie. He looks at me with his eyes gone dark. “You can’t tell me you haven’t wanted to fuck her since you first laid eyes on her.”

He’s not wrong about that. The lush body with the high, full tits and round ass, that pouty pink mouth as she flounces and flirts her way through the house…I’ve dreamed about being balls deep in her since the day I showed up here. It’s got nothing to do with how I feel about Alice, this desire for Rosalie. Besides, she’s always been Emmett’s and if anyone knows how much they desire and please each other it’s me…I’m not sure what he’s doing here.

“You want her,” he says again. “And she’s wanted to play with you for a long time Jas…Jesus, she’s doing it now, she knows you’re watching her…how about it, brother? There’s just you and me and my girl here today…you up for some fun?”

Throwing caution to the wind, I nod. Frankly, I don’t care what Emmett has in mind, or what his version of ‘playing’ is…he doesn’t seem to mind that I’m watching, and if playing means I get to keep on watching I’m good with it.

Emmett grins broadly and gives a low chuckle, murmuring, “Ohhh, this is going to be fun.” He raises his voice then, just a little, and says her name. “Rosalie.”

She reacts like she’s been stung, off the sofa and on her feet before I can grasp her movements. She’s looking up at both of us, glaring and embarrassed, but nothing can hide her obviously erect nipples and both Emmett and I can smell her arousal and she knows it.

“What are you doing, baby?” Emmett’s voice is smooth. “You being a naughty girl?”

“No.” She’s pouting at him, which isn’t doing anything to calm down my hard on as I imagine those full lips wrapped around my cock.

“Oh, I think you might have been,” Emmett sounds amused. “I think you’ve been teasing Jas, baby, and that’s not nice. I think you might need a little reminder about what happens when you’re a naughty girl, hmmm?”

Rosalie doesn’t say anything, but she shifts her weight and I can see her clenching her thighs. There’s a tiny half smile on her lips though, and I can feel in the atmosphere how hot she’s feeling and I realise that whatever is going on is a long played and very much enjoyed game between the two of them.

Emmett’s laugh is low and full of promise. “Okay Rosa, upstairs now. You know what I want…I’ll be in in a minute.”

Rosalie tosses her hair back and, still silent, stalks up the stairs and past us until she closes herself in their room. The idea of Rosalie doing anything she’s ordered to without complaining or rebelling is so absurd that I can’t stop the grin from spreading across my face. “God Emmett, I didn’t know you could make her do anything…”

“Oh, you have no idea what I can make Rosalie do…” Emmett looks at me. “So, you gonna play with us Jasper? You want to finally scratch that itch you’ve had for damn near sixty years?”

This is a question? _Fuck yes._ But I smile a slow, lazy smile at Emmett and nod. “If this is good with both of you…”

“We’ve been waiting for it a _long_ time,” Emmett says. “You’re mighty pretty Jasper and my girl likes pretty. Come with me brother, let’s go play.”

I follow him down the hall to the closed door to his room. Giving me a grin of anticipation he pushes it open and the two of us step inside.

Rosalie is over by a large padded chair, down on her knees and sitting back on her heels, wearing only a pair of pink lace panties. As she sees me behind Emmett she scrambles to her feet. “Emmett, what the fuck…”

“Did I tell you to get off your knees?” It sounds like a perfectly mild inquiry, not an ounce of threat in his tone, but it stops Rosalie dead.

“No.”

“Did I tell you to talk?”

“No.”

“And who calls the shots in here, hmmm?”

Rosalie’s eyes slide to the side and she gives me a quick glance. “You do, Emmett.”

“That’s right baby, I do. And I told you to get up here and wait for me, so that’s what you do. Now.”

   The steel underlying his words is undeniable and without another word Rosalie drops back on to the floor as she was, her hands resting lightly on her thighs, biting her lip as she watches Emmett. He casually unbuttons his shirt and tosses it off to the side of the room, then sits on the chair beside where Rosalie is, unconcernedly stretching his arms up above his head. I might have come in here for Rosalie but Emmett, bare chested and wearing faded old jeans, is something worth looking at and I take a moment to appreciate the muscles shifting under his skin as he folds his arms behind his head. He catches my eyes and grins.

“Number one rule in here Jasper, is that I’m the boss and I call the shots,” he says amiably. “This is _my_ playground, isn’t it baby?”

Rosalie nods, and licks her lip. As I watch her I palm the bulge in my pants, desperately seeking some friction and gratification. I wouldn’t have thought it possible but I’m harder than I was when I was watching her downstairs. It’s not her near nakedness either, or at least not just that. She’s fucking amazing, with her big, firm tits and narrow waist and then the swell of her round ass and her endless legs, but I’ve seen Rose nude many times before. More than anything it’s the submissive pose, and the idea that she’s down on her knees in front of me and seems willing to do whatever the hell Emmett orders her to do that has me just about ready to turn inside out.

Emmett’s not in any hurry though. He waves a casual hand in the direction of the bed. “Take a seat, brother. Make yourself comfortable…pants optional.”

I don’t need to be asked twice. The pants are killing me and I strip them off, my cock springing free as I give a small groan of relief. Rosalie is watching and she makes a noise too as she takes in the sight of my scarred body and my readiness. I slowly pull my t shirt over my head and sit back on their big bed, noting as I do that Rose’s eyes on me are black with want and that she is shifting her ass almost imperceptibly, no doubt so she can rub her clit on her heels.

Doesn’t matter how subtle she is about it, Emmett knows what she’s doing and chuckles darkly. “ _Up_ on your knees baby,” he says. “I know you like what you see over there, but I didn’t say it’s your turn yet.”

Rosalie gives a small whine of protest, but she sulkily shifts her weight forward and rises up on to her knees. Emmett leans forward and lightly caresses her breasts.

“Jasper’s gonna play with us today, Rosa girl,” he says. “We’re gonna treat him real good, and I know how much fun you’re going to have with that! But first,” and he suddenly pinches her pale pink nipple hard enough to make her gasp, “I think we need to talk about what you were doing downstairs, hmmm?”

She glances across at me again and shakes her head.

“Oh, but we do.” Emmett says softly. “You were a naughty girl, teasing Jasper like that…and you know what happens when you’re naughty baby.” His eyes don’t leave hers. “You don’t want Jas to see you take your punishment? Well I’m sorry lover, but that isn’t your call. You liked having him watch you before, you liked playing with yourself knowing that you were making him hot…seems only fair that he gets to watch this part too.”

Emmett leans back in the chair, looking perfectly relaxed with his legs apart, and slaps his thigh. The noise of his hand striking his jean clad leg makes Rosalie flinch, and Emmett looks at me with a wicked grin. I smirk back, my hand on my cock, as Emmett crooks his finger at Rosalie. “Come on baby, you know it’s only going to be worse if you hold out on me…up you get.”

Rosalie rises slowly to her feet and takes three tiny steps until she’s standing beside Emmett. She’s reluctant, but she’s not afraid- all I can feel is her lust, her fierce desire shot through with a burning thread of humiliation as she bends over and Emmett takes her across his lap for a spanking.

 _Oh, fuck me right now._ I’m gripping my cock tighter now, stroking my shaft as I watch what’s happening in front of me. Emmett’s got one arm in the centre of Rose’s back, holding her down, while his other hand tugs down the lace panties to expose the round globes of her ass. _Mmmm, nice…_

He caresses her for a moment, and then with no further warning he smacks her. It’s hard and fast and merciless, even though I know he’s not hurting her- he _can’t_ hurt her- part of me can’t help wincing at the sound of his palm on her ass cheeks and the grunts Rosalie makes at the impact.

“Geez Jas, I wouldn’t have expected you to look so freaked,” Emmett pauses, his big hands rubbing Rosalie’s ass cheeks, and smiling at me kind of quizzically. “Thought you all would have heard all this shit.”

I can’t help laughing. “Yeah…but we all thought _she_ was smacking _you_ around.”

Emmett roars with laughter, and I even hear Rosalie snort. “Damn, you really do all think I’m whipped then. Nuh uh, Jas…like I said, my playground and my rules.” He dips a finger into the cleft between Rose’s cheeks and I hear her gasping noise of pleasure before Emmett lands another stinging spank. “Besides, she likes it, don’t you baby?”

She might not have been keen for me to watch her bent over Emmett’s knee and getting her ass spanked, but he’s not wrong when he says she likes it. Especially when Emmett changes tactics, rubbing and caressing her ass, even kissing it in between smacks, working his fingers in between her legs to make her moan and then making her jump with another slap from his big hand. The muscles in his other arm are bulging with the effort he’s expending to hold her still.

   I’m unconsciously rubbing my cock, so turned on by what I’m watching that I can’t help myself. Emmett’s like a study in masculine perfection as he works her over, and Rosalie is now squirming and crying out breathlessly at every touch. As Emmett’s fingers pull out from in between her legs I see the shine of her wetness on them and smell her arousal and can’t hold back my soft moan.

Eventually Emmett stops, pushing Rosalie gently off his lap and back on to her knees in front of him. He leans forward and kisses her on the mouth, and I hear the soft, wet noise of their lips and tongues tangling together.

He breaks away and sprawls back in the chair, looking down at Rosalie whose hands are covering her ass. I know it’s the sting to her pride rather than the sting to her behind that bites. “Had enough then, baby? Think you’re going to remember to be a good girl?”

She mutters something unintelligible under her breath, and Emmett chuckles. “You’re asking for it today, baby, aren’t you? How about we find something else to do with that pretty mouth of yours before it gets you into any more trouble, hmmm?” He looks across at me, and smiles broadly. “I think you owe Jasper for that little display downstairs my girl…it wasn’t nice of you to tease him like that. What do you think Jas, you happy for Rosa to make it up to you?”

I lean back on my hands. “Sounds good to me.”

Emmett leans towards her and kisses her again, his hands kneading her breasts and pinching her nipples. Rosalie kisses him back, making noises of pleasure into his mouth and pushing her breasts towards him, wanting more. Emmett groans, and then pulls away.

“Okay baby, enough…you heard the man, Jasper wants to play with you. You give him a good time, and maybe if you do a good job the two of us will have something for you, hmmm?”

Rosalie almost purrs, and Emmett laughs as he leans back into his chair, long legs stretched out before him. “Dirty girl, you’re fucking desperate for it today, aren’t you? Well lover, get your ass over to Jas and show him how sorry you are for being such a cock tease downstairs, and I’ll decide what happens to you after that.”

Rose rises to her feet, sliding her lace knickers down her legs as she does so and stepping out of them so that she’s naked as she walks towards me. Her tits move as she does and there’s a slight sway to her hips, and I can feel how much she’s getting off on having me here, my cock hard and waiting for her as she and Emmett indulge in their little power play.

She stops in front of me and I watch her eyeing my cock with a look of undeniable lust before she goes down on her knees and reaches out for me. As she wraps her hand around the base of my shaft I breathe in hard and gather up her hair, holding the silky mass in two hands and using it to force her face up towards mine. Her eyes are dark with desire and her full lips are swollen with arousal.

“You good with this, darlin’?” I ask her softly. Emmett’s playground, Emmett’s rules is one thing between the two of them, but I’m not interested in fucking anyone who’s not willing.

But the usually arrogant Rosalie, now naked and on her knees in front of me, is anything but unwilling. She doesn’t answer me in words, but her tongue comes out and licks the bead of moisture at the very tip of my cock and I can’t hold back the moan that comes at the sight of her tasting me. _Christ._ I release her longs swathes of hair and lean back on the bed, fisting my hands in the blankets and fighting for control because _fuck_ I don’t want to come too soon and end this.

Rosalie takes her time, hands gripping my shaft while her tongue works over the head, licking and lapping at me, getting everything wet and slippery and making me ache. Finally she opens her mouth and takes my cock in, and I groan at the soft wet heat of her lips and the way her tongue swirls around the head and tastes my slit. I can’t help but push my hips towards her and she catches my balls up in her free hand and squeezes them gently, and I notice the self satisfied smirk her mouth makes around my cock. She might be the one on her knees, but fuck if I’m not completely at her mercy as she drives me closer to the edge with every lick and suck from that pretty and fuckable mouth.

“Jesus, you’re not giving a man much to watch here,” Emmett complains, suddenly looming over us, looking down at Rosalie with a dissatisfied frown. “Fuck that baby, you can do better than that!”

Rosalie glares at him, and Emmett laughs quietly. “Nuh uh baby, I wouldn’t let you get away with being lazy when you suck my dick, and you sure as hell ain’t going to get away with it when I’ve invited someone else in here to play.”

He looks across at me. “On your feet Jasper.” Without a second thought I stand up- Emmett’s sounds quiet and amiable when he gives his orders, but carries with him an inescapable air of command and there is no denying who’s in charge in this bedroom. Rose shifts slightly away from me and, with her mouth still full, looks up at Emmett, who looks at her with consideration.

“Okay baby, you don’t need hands for this,” he tells her. “I want to see you showing Jas what a good little cocksucker you are with just that dirty mouth of yours.”

Obediently Rosalie clasps her hands behind her back, and I’m instantly a lot deeper in her mouth than I was. Her tits are thrust forward now and I can feel her hard nipples brushing against my leg. _Fuck, she’s so hot…_

“Good girl,” Emmett tells her. “That’s better. Now come on baby, you know what I want to see…swallow him down baby girl, that’s right…take it all…” He has a hand on her throat, stroking the cords on her neck as she works on taking my cock deeper.

She doesn’t need to breathe, but she has to fight her natural aversion to having something big and hard filling up her throat and it takes a few moments, but then my balls hit her chin and her nose is in the curly hair at the base of my cock, and the big golden eyes looking up at me are gleaming. I bury my hands in her hair, holding her steady where she is and when she makes a noise the vibrations on my cock just about make me jump out of my skin, and Emmett laughs.

“Oh yeah brother, you like that…” Emmett unzips his pants and takes out his own cock, and fuck me if that isn’t just about the most impressive piece of man that I’ve ever seen as he casually strokes himself, eyes still on Rosalie. “Goddamn I like this…give it to her Jasper, I’m letting you play with my pretty little cock sucking girl so you need to give her what she’s been gagging for all this time…”

I don’t need any encouragement, using all that silky hair in my fists to keep her where I want her I start thrusting my hips and moving my cock in and out of all hard, wet heat of Rosalie’s mouth, feeling the tightness of her throat and the vibrations of her moans as the movement makes her tits bounce and her sensitive nipples scrape across my legs. Damn this feels good, and after all that lead up I can feel myself approaching the edge like a fucking freight train.

Emmett’s naked now too, and he slips a hand down in between Rosalie’s legs which makes her scream around my cock and close her eyes in pleasure. “You like this, don’t you baby? You like being down on your knees with Jasper’s pretty cock in your mouth…dirty girl likes her little games…fuck Jas, she is so wet for you right now…taste how much she wants you…”

The next thing I know Emmett’s got two thick fingers in my mouth, dripping with Rose’s juices and goddamn but the taste and the smell and the feel of my mouth full tips me over the edge and now I’m the one who screams. I slam my cock deep into Rosalie’s mouth, pumping and jerking as I come and empty myself into her, hearing her swallow it all down. “God, yes!”

I slump back on to the bed, unable to keep my feet anymore. Rosalie seems reluctant to let me go though, licking me clean with slow and deliberate strokes of her tongue, her hands on my thighs until I can’t take anymore and push her head away.

She’s still on her knees and as her hands leave my thighs she takes hold of her own nipples and squeezes, with a quick gasp of pleasure, her thighs squeezed together and her hips rocking. Emmett is on her in a second, slapping her hands away with an impact that makes her shriek. “Did I tell you to touch?”

The noise Rose makes is one of frustration so intense I think it’s bordering on pain, but all it does is make Emmett laugh. “I know Jasper’s got you all hot and bothered baby, but don’t forget who makes the rules in here. I say when, and I say how, and I say who…so you just need to sit back, behave yourself, and do what you’re told.”

Rose bites her lip so hard I’m surprised she doesn’t bleed, as she breathes hard through her nose and with great reluctance puts her hands behind her back and moves her knees apart. I can see the smear of wetness on her thighs and the smell of her arousal intensifies in the room. Emmett’s erection is in his hand, and it’s twitching and jerking with his want, but he smiles at Rosalie like he’s got all the time in the world, and waits until she’s still before he turns to me.

“What do you think Jasper? Does my girl deserve a bit of a reward? She took her spanking like a good girl and she sucked your cock pretty good…” Emmett reaches a hand out and caresses Rosalie’s hair, rubbing the head of his swollen cock against her cheek. “What do you reckon?”

Rosalie looking at me imploringly, and as impossible as it feels I think I’m getting hard again already. I smile at her lazily. “Oh, I think she maybe does…she was real good to me just then.” Fuck yeah she was- Rose sucked my cock like that’s what she was born to do. I wonder what Emmett’s idea of a reward for her is. “What are you thinking on doing for her, Emmett?”

Emmett gives a slow smile. “Just thinking it’s too bad Edward’s not here…”

Rosalie makes a high pitched whining noise of desperation, but I’m just about falling off the bed in shock. “You two and…fucking _Edward_ plays with you? Edward? Our brother, whose room is down the hall… _that_ Edward?”

Rosalie ducks her head, hiding her smile, and Emmett laughs aloud. “Yeah, sometimes…not so much these days, not as much as he used to before you and Alice showed up. Damn, the 40s were a good time…he’d rather suck cock than eat pussy, but the boy’s got a filthy fucking mouth on him either way and does what he’s told. He can get Rosa off real good.”

“Fuck me,” I mutter, and now I am hard again. “I didn’t even think he knew what his dick was for.” The idea of Edward submitting to Emmett’s rules and eating out Rosalie is so freaking hot I start wishing he was here too. “So have I been missing out all this time? Are you all at it?”

“Nah,” Emmett shrugs. “Edward plays with us sometimes, but mostly it’s just Rosalie and me here in the playground. Can’t get my head around the idea of banging Esme…but baby girl there has some pretty hot fantasies about fucking daddy Carlisle, so who knows, one day…” He grins wickedly at Rosalie. “Okay baby, you’ve done good. Up on the bed lover, and I’ll do the honours.”

Rosalie scrambles to her feet and up onto the bed, and the strength of her desire feels almost like a physical burn. God she’s so hot for this…she’s on her back and I sprawl down beside her, filling my hands with those lush breasts and making her moan as I roll her nipples in my fingers.

Emmett eyes this approvingly and steps up to the end of the bed, pulling Rosalie down so that her ass is right at the edge, bending her knees and pushing her legs apart. Her pussy is all spread open in front of him and he rubs the head of his massive cock over her lips, coating himself in her juices, teasing her as he presses into her entrance and then retreats, stroking himself up over her clit which makes her moan and thrust up towards him. “You want it, don’t you?” he says, still teasing her. “Want my cock filling you up, fucking you hard...that’s what you want, isn’t it? Tell me baby, tell me what you want me to do to you…not going to do it until you ask for it, beg for it…”

Rosalie writhes under the pressure of his cock stroking against her clit. “Please,” she gasps. “Please, I want it, I want you…I want…ohhhh, fuck me hard please, fuck…” and then she screams so loudly I wouldn’t be surprised if they heard it in town as Emmett buries the whole thick length of himself in her in one thrust.

“Oh yes baby, that’s right, fuck…you feel so good…fuck yes, take it all…” Emmett’s a talker and, as he grips Rosalie’s hips and rides her with a steady, punishing rhythm that has her crying out in wordless pleasure, I find myself hard and aching again and wanting to be part of it. Rosalie grasps at the mattress beneath her, at her hair, at my shoulders - at anything that might ground her as she flies high on the wings of the intense pleasure Emmett is giving her- and I move closer and take one of her nipples in my mouth, sucking and biting and feeling her hands fist in my hair.

“Fuck Jas, that’s hot to watch…yes baby, yes, gonna fuck you til you come baby…Jesus you make me feel good…yes, show me how much you like it…”

Emmett’s getting faster and I feel Rosalie shaking so I move my mouth up to hers and kiss her, all hot wet tongues and soft lips and hard sharp teeth as I pinch her nipples with one hand and slide one hand down across her belly. I slip a finger down into her dripping wet core, right in front of where Emmett is slamming into her, and the lightest touch on her sweet spot is all it takes and I’m swallowing her screams as she comes, her fingers digging into my back as she writhes and shudders and jerks with the force of the orgasm ripping her apart.

Then it’s Emmett’s turn and it’s not three seconds later that his words dip into an endless string of profanity and then a guttural roar as his climax overtakes him and he pours himself out into his girl, grunting and gasping until he’s spent, then collapsing heavily onto the bed on Rosalie’s other side. 

Rosalie’s head is back, her eyes closed and her limp body still giving the occasional shiver as the wave of her orgasm recedes. Emmett brushes his hand lightly across her pussy and she arches her back and whimpers as she clamps her legs together. Emmett laughs and then sucks his fingers as he looks across at me, noting how hard I am after watching the two of them. I see his mind ticking over and then the wicked grin spread across his face.

“Well, well, well,” he says musingly. “You don’t look like you’re done, Jasper my brother.”

I give him an answering grin. After watching the two of them I’m as hard as I was when I walked through the door and my balls are aching…I am _far_ from done. I stroke my hand across Rosalie’s belly and down her thigh and watch as, every nerve in her body hyper sensitive from her orgasm, she shivers and jerks away from my touch.

“Come on baby,” Emmett says. “You’re not finished yet.” He looks at me approvingly. “Mighty fine cock you’ve got there Jas, what are you doing to do with it?”

Rosalie’s eyes are open and she’s looking at me kind of warily as I sit up on the bed, tugging rhythmically at my cock and considering my options. I smile at her lazily. “I think you should roll over, darlin’.”

She looks at Emmett, but he just grins at her and crawls up the bed, sprawling out on the pillows at the head. “You know the rules baby…you do as you’re told. I’m telling you to make Jas happy, and I think it’s going to make him mighty happy when you roll over and get up on your hands and knees for him.”

Rose breathes in sharply, but she obediently rolls onto her belly and then lifts herself up on all fours. I don’t try to stop the low, rumbling sound of pleasure I make at the sight of her, her full breasts on show again, the smooth planes of her back flowing down into that plump, round ass that she’s now offering up for my enjoyment. “ _Oh yes…_ ”

“Open your legs baby.” Emmett, who seems unable to stop directing the action, leans forward and kisses her on the mouth. Rosalie shifts her knees further apart and as she does that Emmett pulls her down so that she’s leaning on her elbows, her back arched sharply to keep her ass in the air. I can see her pussy lips, pink and drenched with her juices, slightly apart and waiting for me and goddamn I want her now.

I move behind her, my hands kneading her ass cheeks. I slide my thumbs in between her legs, dipping into her pussy and then pressing against her clit and, her every nerve still firing from her earlier orgasm, she just about lifts off the bed.

“Jasper…”

I don’t know why the sound of my own name turns me on as much as it does coming out of her mouth, but I don’t wait after that. I hold her hips to keep her steady and thrust into her, burying myself deep with a moan as her tight, wet heat sheaths my cock. I don’t stop then but withdraw almost completely, leaving in just the tip to keep her open, and then slam back home, hearing her gasping scream as my balls bang into her clit. I’m not as big as Emmett is, but as I keep fucking her and she keeps taking it, rocking back to meet me and grinding her exposed clit into my balls, I don’t think she’s missing anything.

“Oh god, Jasper, more, more…” she’s begging, and I increase the pace to give her what she wants. “Yes, yes, yes…harder…oh, fuck, Jasper…I want…”

Emmett’s been watching with the dark eyes of desire, and I can feel the lust and enjoyment radiating off him. He cups Rosalie’s breast and pinches her nipple and she sinks her teeth into his shoulder to muffle her scream and damned if that doesn’t make me even hotter. I can feel my climax building, and I throw my head back and gasp. “Fuck…Rosalie, come now…”

Emmett grabs her hair and pulls her face up to his, and it’s his voice of command now as he looks into her eyes and gives the orders. “That’s it baby girl, you’ve done real good…come now baby, come for me, show Jas how much you like what he’s been giving to you…”

Like she’s just been waiting for his permission Rosalie comes. I feel the strength of it tear through her, and her body contracting and convulsing around mine does it for me and give a final hoarse shout and explode into her, feeling her throbbing pussy milking out every last drop. At my last thrust she slides forward onto her belly and I lie heavily on top of her, my cock still inside her as both of us fall back to earth.

“Damn, that was good,” Emmett says, and his voice brings me back to the present and I roll off Rosalie and on to my back.

“Hell, yes,” I mumble. Rosalie curls her back into Emmett, and looks at me with golden eyes glazed with bliss. She looks well fucked, and I give her a slow smile and stroke her long hair back over her shoulder. “That was beautiful Rosalie.”

Rose smiles sleepily, and Emmett slings an arm over her, nuzzling into her neck. “She’s always good,” he says with a laugh in his voice. “Even when she’s bad…or maybe e _specially_ when she’s bad…hmmm, baby? You happy?” He kisses her tenderly on the side of her jaw.

Rosalie raises his fingers to her mouth and kisses them, and then reaches across and curves her hand around my face, holding the three of us together as the pleasure high recedes and we drift back in to reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was as good for you as it was for them...  
> I wrote this as a challenge, originally intended as a one-shot, no plot, straight up smut fest. I kind of like the idea of Emmett's playground though, so who knows?  
> Pretty Cullens filling up their immortal lives with a whole lot of playing around with each other offer a lot of possibilities, and if anyone likes this and has something they want to see I'm open to suggestions.


	2. Rosalie POV (Rosalie/Alice)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly in Emmett's playground, but it follows on- and really, there's not nearly enough femmeslash going on in fanfic!

_Rosalie POV._

I know they’re watching me, all of them, as I prowl restlessly about the house. Emmett with the same blazing heat he always does, Jasper with a smouldering intensity that I’m not sure how to react to. Oh, I’ve always wanted to play with Jasper and now that we have I can say with certainty that it was as good as I thought it might be. That long, lean body, so different to Emmett’s, has teased and tormented me with my own desire for years and I have fantasised many times about having him join us in Emmett’s playground. But now he has, and the dynamic between all us has shifted permanently on its axis and I’m not sure where we go from here.

Carlisle watches me; sending brief, tortured glances in my direction from behind the newspaper he is reading. He thinks I don’t know and he would die before he would admit it, but I know he wants me. One day he’ll have me. One day he’ll give in to the desire he feels is so shameful, and when he does I will welcome him with open arms and see what an angel looks like when he falls to earth.  

 Then there’s Edward. He watches too, not because he wants me particularly, but because he is jealous that the others do. Edward would possess them all if he could- he sees me as a rival for their attention and affection and lust and will never forgive me for Emmett being mine. He plays with us because he can’t stay away, does what Emmett wants because it makes him happy to please him, but he hates me for seeing his vulnerabilities and thinks I use them against him. At the same time he loves what we can do together, he loves what he can do to me, even when he doesn’t like me at all.

The emotions are intense and tiring sometimes. I don’t know how Jasper, who feels everyone’s emotions alongside his own, can stand it. The lust and desire, the shame and guilt and love all warring within them, all centred on sex…why do they make it so difficult?

It’s not difficult for me. My body burns for that physical pleasure and release, and orgasm soothes it. My wants are, at their core, uncomplicated- I want to be fucked, I want to be used hard and made to take pleasure in any way that feels good, I want to please Emmett and bask in his love and ecstasy. That’s all there is to it, and I like it that way. The spanking, the exhibitionism, the submission…if it turns me on I do it and I’m not ashamed.

And I trust Emmett absolutely. He knows me, he knows what I want and what I can take and he will push me to my limits but never, ever cross them. By ceding control to him I am able to take what I want but would be unable to ask for, and I revel in what it is he gives me.

Leaning over the back of his chair and draping my arms around him, I kiss Emmett’s head and tell him I’m going upstairs. I’m tired of Edward glaring, and I’ve taunted Carlisle with my long bare legs and my ass in the barely-there shorts until he can take no more and has left the room. Jasper, sitting on the sofa with the familiar leonine grace and watching television with Emmett is making me feel unnerving twinges of desire, and while I would be more than happy to indulge both of us, I know there is one piece to the puzzle that no one has addressed yet, but that needs attention.

Alice.

I know nothing of her physical relationship with Jasper. She’s never volunteered information and I have never asked. I know how they love each other, but I long ago learned that love and sex and don’t necessarily have a thing to do with each other. They aren’t blatant and open about their sexuality like Emmett and I are; not do they indulge in those endless loving caresses and touches that Esme and Carlisle do. I honestly couldn’t even guess at what her reaction to our afternoons activities will be.

She must know. With her visions being so tightly attuned to Jasper, she would have seen what would happen the moment he made up his mind to join us. Yet she came home with Edward and said nothing to any of us, and while Jasper may have been able to read her emotions her smooth face revealed nothing to me. She merely said hello and went upstairs with her shopping and no one has seen her since.

I knock lightly on her door, and when she answers I step inside, closing the door behind me. Alice is sitting cross legged in the middle of her bed with several opened fashion magazines spread around her and her opened sketchbook on her lap, but she gathers everything together when she sees that it’s me.

“I’ve been waiting for you,” she says in her musical voice. She pats the bed. “Come, sit down.”

I remain standing up. “I thought we should talk. I wondered what you saw this afternoon.”

Alice shrugs. “Everything, really.” She moves her book and magazines to the bedside table and lies back on the pillows. “It’s okay Rosalie, I’m not angry. You can sit down you know, I won’t bite!” she adds teasingly.

I laugh, relieved that she’s not upset, and stretch out beside her on the bed. “I wasn’t sure how you’d feel about it. I wouldn’t want to upset you, you know…we shouldn’t have invited him in without talking to you, but Emmett doesn’t always think it through.”

“I don’t mind,” Alice’s eyes are clear and slightly amused. “It was always going to happen. With you and Emmett the way you are, and Jasper the way he is…really I’m just surprised that it took this long! I know about you and Emmett and Edward of course, and it was just a matter of time before you brought Jasper in.”

“You knew about Edward joining Emmett and I?” I’m surprised. Edward’s conscience sometimes troubles him about what he does with us and he is the soul of discretion so that no one outside need know. He plays only when the three of us are alone, and even then he is almost silent. Of course I shouldn’t be surprised that she knows though; this is _Alice_ after all.

“Yes. I’ve seen…things, in my visions a number of times.” Alice’s eyes are sparkling with laughter. “Very, _very_ interesting things sometimes! It _is_ sometimes difficult to not think of them when Edward is nearby, but I know how much it would upset him if he thought I knew so I’m always careful. I never even told Jasper...he would have been in there a lot sooner if I had though!”

I shake my head. “I can’t believe you never said anything!”

“Said what?” Alice sounds genuinely amused. “Send you off to your bedroom with a good night kiss and best wishes for enjoying your spanking?” I squirm in embarrassment, and Alice tickles me teasingly. “Come on Rose, if there’s one thing you’re not it’s SHY! Now that it’s all out in the open we can talk about this!”

“I know! But that’s…” I shrug helplessly. I’m half embarrassed and half aroused. I like what I like, but that doesn’t mean that anyone else is going to see the appeal.  

“It’s fine,” Alice says softly. “Everyone has their things.”

“Even you?” I ask into the silence.

“Of course me too.” Alice bites her lip. “Mine is just a little complicated at the moment.”

I’m fascinated, and roll on to my side so that we’re facing each other. “Why?”

“Because I want something specific, and I don’t think the other person is in to it,” Alice says.

I give a brief thought to my own dark fantasies of what I want to do with Carlisle, and twitch my lip. “Maybe they would be, if you showed them,” I say slowly, as much to myself as to her.

Alice laughs lightly. “I might find myself in trouble,” she says. “There are others who might…object.”

Her eyes are fastened on mine, her head suddenly closer on the pillows so that I can’t look away. “You want Emmett?” I say in surprise, because she’s never shown the slightest interest in my beautiful man. “You think I would object?”

Alice’s eyes are dark with desire, but she’s smiling as she wrinkles her nose. “Not Emmett… _you._ I’ve always wanted you Rosalie.”

My breath catches, because I didn’t expect this. I’ve never even thought…I’ve always been about maleness, hard cocks and masculine strength, never given a thought to small and soft and sweet. “I didn’t know you felt that way. You’ve never said, or shown, that you did.”

Alice’s face is only inches away. “I didn’t say anything. Emmett might share you, but it’s all on his terms and I’m not very good at taking orders. I want you Rose, but I wanted it for me and for you…for our enjoyment, not just as a show for the boys.” Her fingertips brush across my lips, and I have to fight back my urge to lick them. Alice’s eyes go glassy for a brief second as she lets a vision through, and then a smile breaks across her face. “Rosalie…you really are an adventurous girl sometimes.”

I know she’s just seen a vision of what I’ve impulsively made up my mind to do and I tilt my face a fraction and whisper, “Emmett doesn’t always make the rules,” before my lips meet hers. Indeed, in Emmett’s playground he makes the rules and he says who and he says when and he says how…but we’re not in his playground now, and I belong to me.

 _Ohhhh._ Everything about this feels different to what I’m used to- smaller mouth and softer lips and smoother skin, diminutive hands and cool, slender fingers cupping my face to bring me closer. Different…but _good._ Alice’s tongue is in my mouth and she rolls closer to me, and I can’t stop the slight rumble of pleasure when her body brushes lightly against mine. Her hands touch me, stroking my hair and neck, and then pressing flat against my cheek to hold my head where she wants it.

My own hands start to wander, stroking her short hair, the angle of her jaw, running down the lines of her arms and back. She’s so small and for all her slenderness she’s so soft…there is none of the hard, heavy mass of muscle that is Emmett in the girl that I’m finding out fits so sweetly into my arms. I’m used to being smaller, dwarfed by Emmett’s intimidating size and strength, but here with Alice I am the bigger and stronger one.

Alice’s kisses are demanding more, and I can’t help but respond, opening my lips to hers and tasting her. She catches my bottom lip in her teeth and I gasp, hearing her gentle giggle as she licks the indentation her teeth made. I lose myself in the kissing, in the taste and feel of her tongue and lips, smooth skin against mine, this physical exploration of the person I thought I knew well and it turns out I knew barely at all. 

I duck my head and kiss her throat, sucking hard at the skin and hearing her moan before she pulls my head back up and her mouth claims mine once again. One of her hands is caressing my nipple through my shirt, and I squirm slightly, pushing against her hand to increase the pressure. My own hands slide down Alice’s back until I have her pert ass in my palms, and I can pull her closer to me. I give an involuntary groan of pleasure as she pushes her thigh in between mine and presses it hard against my pussy, which is already starting to feel damp and hot with want.

“Rosalie, Rosalie…” Alice murmurs my name against my skin as she kisses her way down my neck, her hands full of my breasts as she strokes and kneads and teases me with her delicate fingers. “I’ve wanted to do this for so long…ohhhh.”

I’ve slid down and I’m nuzzling at Alice’s breasts through the fabric of her shirt. I’ve never given any thought to doing this before but somehow now that I’m here, surrounded by the soft and delicate feel of her, smelling the scent of her hair and skin and the increasing, sharper scent of her arousal, I don’t want to stop. Everything about this feels good and right, and now I shamelessly want more of her. I pull hard on her shirt and as it tears off her body I feel the vibrations of her laughter through the ribs under my cheek.

“The way you are with clothes!” she murmurs. “And to think I blamed Emmett all this time!”

I laugh breathlessly, but I’m much more focussed on her breasts now, tantalisingly close inside the white lace bra. I undo that and slip the straps off her shoulders with dexterous hands- tearing a shirt is one thing, but I recognise the brand and five hundred dollar lingerie is quite another thing altogether. Her breasts are small and beautifully shaped, and feel so good in my hands. I circle Alice’s nipple, which is bigger and darker than my own, with my tongue and feel her shiver. I tease her like this for long moments, and only when she whimpers my name with a gasping plea do I finally take her breast into my mouth and suck deeply, flicking her nipple with my tongue. She makes tiny mewling noises as I tease her, moving from breast to breast with my licking and sucking and biting mouth, and then I feel her wriggle so that she has one of my legs between hers, gripping me with her thighs as she rocks her hips and grinds against me. My own body gushes with liquid heat as her knee presses between my legs.

Alice tugs at my tank. “Take this off,” she says. “I want to look at you.”

I sit up and breathe deeply for a moment. I mean to compose myself, but it doesn’t work- the air is so heavy and thick with our mingled scents and the smell of arousal that it makes my head swirl, and I’m panting as I strip my t shirt off. Alice sighs happily and leans up her on elbow to place a kiss right on my nipple, handling me like I’m made of delicate blown glass. “You’re lovely Rosalie.”

“You should have told me,” I say hoarsely. “I didn’t know enough to want this.”

Alice laughs lightly, but her eyes are black with desire as she looks at my naked body. “You never thought of it?”

Her mouth and hands on my breasts is making it hard to think of anything apart from the throbbing pulse of desire between my legs. Why would I have thought of this though, when there was Emmett giving me such exquisite, satisfying pleasure whenever I needed it? When ‘someone different’ was Edward, and now Jasper, with their beautiful hard male bodies and openly desirous eyes? How could I have known how much I would like this soft and slippery grappling of female bodies, all curves and breasts and hips and lips?

 I fall backwards until I’m lying on my back and Alice pounces on me, straddling my hips as she bends forward to take one of my nipples in her mouth, sucking fiercely as her other hand pulls and rolls my other breast, taking me right to that point before pleasure becomes pain. I stretch my arms out flat on the bed and buck my hips towards her with a whimper, feeling her rubbing her pussy rhythmically against my mound. She moans, and grinds faster.

“Alice…” I don’t know exactly what I’m asking for, but she swoops down and kisses me deeply, soft and insistent and delicious, and I know I will take this all the way with her.

“I want to take your shorts off now,” she whispers into my mouth, her hand trailing down my bare belly and pressing briefly in between my legs. The friction on my engorged clit feels so good that I gasp and hump against her hand.

“Yes please.”

She doesn’t waste time with this. I barely even feel it as she drags my skimpy shorts and wet panties down my legs and it’s not until she’s sitting on top of my thighs that I realise she took her own trousers off too and we’re both naked. She runs her hands up my belly to fondle my breasts for a moment and then slides them slowly back down, along my belly and down my thighs, brushing lightly across the trimmed triangle of hair between my legs.

“I like this,” she whispers.

I notice that in contrast her pussy is bare, and if I could flush I probably would. “I know it’s not the fashion, but it’s Emmett…he likes me as I was when he first saw me…”

“It’s nice.” Alice’s fingers brush through the hair, briefly stroking my pussy lips and making me squirm. I slide my hand between us and cup her sex, and the feel of her smooth lips and wet heat is so erotic that my whole body shivers. “Rosalie…” Alice breathes, and then she’s lying along the top of me, rubbing her breasts against mine as she kisses me again.

I moan in to her mouth as her change in position allows me to open my legs, and her hand dips down into my wetness. Her thumb rubs my clit in small circles and when she slides two fingers into me, curved forward to rub against the sweet spot in front, I fling my head back and cry out.

Alice giggles and covers my mouth with her hand. “Rosalie!” she scolds. “Hush…do you want the boys to hear you and come in here?”

She doesn’t stop rubbing and I can barely form coherent words. “Don’t…care…if they…do…” I gasp through her hand. Actually, the idea of Emmett hearing me and coming in to see this sends tingling bolts of desire straight down between my legs, and I open my mouth and bite on Alice’s fingers.

“Exhibitionist,” she murmurs, kissing me again. “Not today, little Miss Look-At-Me…today is just about me and you.”

She slides another finger into me, and I feel my walls clenching around the fullness as I grunt and push my hips up towards her. Alice laughs again, a little raggedly as she sits herself up, grinding her pussy against my leg as she works her hand against me. I reach up and palm her breasts and she closes her eyes in bliss, a small smile on her face as she moves faster.

I trail my hands down her body and then slip my hand down between her legs. I want to touch her again, want to feel that feminine softness and slickness on my fingers…I want to touch her until she loses control, I want to see her face as that pleasure rocks her world, I want to do that to her… My fingers find what they’re seeking and as I touch the tiny bundle of nerves at the centre of her pleasure she arches her back and pushes back against my hand, trapping my fingers between her wet folds and my leg. I can still move my finger a little, and it’s enough because only a few seconds later Alice’s mouth opens in a wordless cry and her whole body shudders and trembles on my hand as she comes.

Alice hasn’t stopped moving her fingers against me and inside me, and I can feel myself getting closer and closer to the edge, tensing and relaxing around her fingers as my pleasure builds. Watching her climax, feeling her wetness drenching my fingers and smelling the scent of her release has only made me more aroused. I raise my arms and wrap my hands in my hair so I have something to hold on to, whimpering with the effort of not screaming as her free hand plays with my breasts, squeezing and tugging. Then she lowers her mouth and suckles hard, and as her teeth graze my nipples I feel my body tighten almost unbearably before that welcome rush of ecstasy and relief as I climax. I bite my own arm so I don’t make noise and my thighs clench around Alice’s hand as I shiver and jerk with the waves of pleasure radiating out from my core, gradually relaxing as the sensations lessen until I’m lying still.  

Alice snuggles down against my shoulder, still gently caressing my breasts and belly, making my skin tingle with her touch. “Oh Rose, that was _good,_ ” she says with a giggle.

“Mmmmm,” I mumble.

Alice’s fingertips touch the deep indentation my teeth have made in the skin of my arms, massaging me as it disappears. “You shouldn’t have done that to yourself.”

“You’re the one who told me I had to be quiet!”

“I didn’t think you’d practically bite your own arm off!” Alice exclaims. “Honestly, I didn’t think you _could_ be quiet Rose…I’m rather impressed with your self-control there.” Her face looks suddenly anxious. “You’re usually so loud…it doesn’t mean it wasn’t good? You didn’t have fun?”

I roll my eyes. “How much do you listen to Emmett and I having sex? I’m not _always_ loud!” Before she can argue with me I cover her mouth with mine and kiss her deeply, before I break away and say teasingly, “And it _was_ good Alice. Very, very good…I feel a little foolish actually, for not seeing the possibilities earlier.”

Alice’s whole body quivers with her laughter. “Oh, you like everything!” She kisses my neck. “You’re just like Jasper- anyone, anywhere, anything, anytime…I’m glad you enjoyed yourself. I’ve wanted to do that with you for so long,” she sighed. “And there’s so much more I _want_ to do with you too Rosalie, so when you get tired of playing with the boys…”

The door is suddenly flung open and Emmett comes crashing down on to the bed beside me.

“Goddamn,” he says amiably. “Girl on girl and you didn’t let me watch?” He wraps an arm across my body, ruffling Alice’s hair with his hand as he does so. “That would be so hot…gonna go again? Please?”

Jasper has followed Emmett in and laughs as he lounges against the door frame. “I think they left you out on purpose Emmett.”

I twist my head to face Emmett, and kiss him sweetly. “Not your playground, so not your rules in here.”

Emmett pouts and then laughs. “I might have to make a new rule.”

Alice gives me a last lingering kiss, as much to tease Emmett as to touch me I think, and then rises from the bed. Jasper is watching her with a half-smile on his face and love in his eyes as she slips into a robe, and I wonder what the deal really is between the two of them.

“Thank you Rosalie,” she says to me archly, “For a _very_ enjoyable evening. Perhaps we’ll do it again some time.”

I meet her eyes and smile, and then give Emmett a gentle push off the bed. “Come on.”

Emmett sighs mournfully and then jumps to his feet and swoops me up in his arms, pushing his face into my hair and breathing deeply. “Damn…you smell like girl sex baby, and I think I like that.” Nodding acknowledgement at Alice and Jasper he carries me down the hall to our room. “So you didn’t let me watch…but you’re gonna _tell_ me all about it, right?”  


	3. Emmett POV (Emmett/Edward/Rosalie)

_Emmett POV._

“Fuck!” I mutter, slapping the mattress beside me in irritation. The laptop on my lap sounds the email alert and I delete it with a scowl. Damn last minute ebay snipers.

“What are you doing?” Edward appears in the doorway.

“Ebay,” I say with a sigh, shutting the laptop and pushing it aside. “I got done at the last second…again.”

Edward chuckles. “If you want it, you just need to bid high!”

“Yeah, but there’s no fun in that!” I say with a grin. “I like the gamble. And I’m buying toys, it’s not as though it matters if I win or not. What are you doing?”

“Looking for Rosalie. She picked up the mail today and apparently felt that she should read my magazine first.”

I laugh. That sounds like my girl. “She’s in the bathtub. But she probably left it over on the desk if you want to look.”

Edward wanders across to the desk and I stretch my arms above my head and watch him as he goes through the jumble of papers and magazines and newspapers that we’ve let pile up on the desk. He’s uncharacteristically casual today, wearing jeans and a t shirt, and there is something about the curve of his neck that makes my ever present lust flare.

_I want to fuck you._

I don’t say it aloud- it’s Edward, I don’t have to. And by thinking it and letting him read my desire out of my mind I give him the easy out of just ignoring me, and pretending not to hear…but today he doesn’t do that. Instead, he breathes deeply and I see the set of his shoulders tense. _Oh yes._ I feel my mouth curve up in a smile of anticipatory pleasure, and I create a mental image of him, bent over with his hands on the desk and his ass cheeks spread while I push my rock hard cock inside him. I know he sees what I’m thinking.

“Emmett…” His voice is so soft I almost don’t hear it.

“Take off your clothes,” I say. “I want you naked Edward.”

 T shirt, jeans, boxers, socks…they are all dropped in a puddle at his feet until he is standing there, naked and motionless apart from his hardening penis. “Good,” I say finally. “Now take my clothes off.”

I passively allow him to pull my t shirt over my head, raising my arms when he indicates, laying back and lifting my ass off the bed so he can slip my boxers down and off. His hands are shaking and his eyes are black with desire when I’m naked and he is standing by the bed looking down at me hungrily.

“Emmett…” he says my name again, and this time it’s almost a plea.

“It’s okay.” I sit up on the bed, leaning back against the pile of pillows, and hold out my arms to him. “Come here.”

Edward closes his eyes and crawls across the bed to me, and then I gather him up in my arms and hold him tight on my lap, caressing and squeezing and touching him as he shivers and burrows in against me. _So needy._ I think he’d crawl inside my skin if he could, just to be close. Edward is someone who needs to be touched, he needs to be held and petted and stroked and massaged, but he is ashamed of what he sees as a weakness and won’t ask. So I do what I can, when I can, and hope that it’s enough. 

It’s not a hardship. Edward is beautiful, all smooth skin and long lean muscle and crazy soft hair…who wouldn’t want to touch that? The smell of him, the way he uses that mouth and those piano player’s fingers…goddamn, that boy can join me in my playground any day of the week.

I wrap my arms around Edward and roll him over, wrestling him across the bed to make him loosen up. He laughs and yelps as I slap his thigh and then lie over him, crushing him with my weight and biting his shoulder, rubbing my entire body over his. He can’t even move underneath me but his tongue flicks my nipple and his fingers, the only part of him not wedged into immobility, dig into my hip. I grind against him for a moment and then pull back, sprawling back against the pillows. Edward scrambles up until he’s sitting between my thighs, smiling breathlessly.

“You gonna let me fuck you?” I say in a low voice. I wrap my hand around my cock and stroke myself, watching Edward who can’t take his eyes off it. “You want me?”

Edward bites his lip and nods.

“So tell me,” I say, quiet but commanding. “Tell me what you want Edward.”

“I want you,” he whispers. “I want to be with you.”

I smile lazily. “You need to tell me more Edward…you need to tell me exactly how you want me.”

He closes his eyes and breathes deeply, and I rub my cock a little faster. Damn it but I get off on telling them what to do!

“I want to take your cock in my mouth and suck it until you’re so hard,” he breathes. “I want your hands in my hair while you fuck my mouth, and then before you come I want you to push me away and spread my legs and fuck my ass hard until we both come.”

I groan and run my hands through my hair, gripping my skull for a moment to steady myself. “Oh damn it baby…come here.”

Edward leans into my chest and I hold him for a moment, my big hands rubbing his back, before pushing his head gently down towards my dick. As his mouth takes me, hot and wet and eager, I sigh and lean back with my eyes closed. It’s been a long time and he is good at this.

I run my hands through his hair, stroking his scalp as his tongue circles and his lips move on the head of my cock. He takes me deeper into his mouth, sucking hard, swirling his tongue around me and gripping my shaft with both hands, making me draw my breath in sharply as the sensations intensify. He alternates between sucking and licking, making full use of lips and tongue and mouth and hands as I fist my hands in his hair, knowing that he likes this touch rough. I feel one of his hands moving to my balls, caressing them gently in his palm, his long fingers pressing into the sensitive place right behind them. I can’t stop my groan at that, and I open my legs wider to make it easier for him.

A movement catches my attention and I look up to see that Rosalie is watching, lounging against the bathroom door naked with one finger in her mouth and her other hand between her legs. I release Edward’s hair and crook my finger at her with a slow smile. “You too baby girl.”

Edward looks up at me, his eyes dark and the venom making his lips gleam. I run my hand through his hair and down his face and he turns his head and kisses my palm.

Rosalie slides onto the bed beside me, running a hand across my chest, pressing her nose into my neck and inhaling my scent. Her hair is piled up in a messy knot on top of her head and I dig my fingers into it until I find the elastic band and pull it out, her hair tumbling down her back. I comb my fingers through it for a moment as Rosalie bows her head and leans against my chest and Edward’s eyes scan her body yearningly. He doesn’t care that she’s joined in our playtime- she’s beautiful and he knows what she can do for him, so now he wants her too.

I still have my hand wound in Rosalie’s hair, and I push her towards Edward. “You two,” I mutter hoarsely. “I want to see you together. Now.”

I lean back against the pillows, my hands behind my head. Rosalie trails her mouth across my shoulders before turning to Edward, her eyes dark as she leans into his neck and nips at his earlobe. Edward moans, and his hands stroke through her hair as he draws her face against his and starts kissing her. I breathe deeply as I watch them, open mouths and tongues and lips teasing each other, Edward’s hands moving from her hair to her breasts as she strokes his back.

God, I get off on watching them, on having them play out what I want to see at my orders, but this one is as much for Edward as it is for me. He loves kissing, it turns him on like nothing else, but it’s one thing I won’t do for him. I won’t do it for anyone except _her._ My kisses, my mouth…they belong to Rosalie.

Their kisses are getting harder, hands rougher as they both push to assert dominance. Edward bites and Rosalie hisses with a mix of pleasure and pain and digs her fingernails in, making scratches in Edward’s chest that heal almost instantly. He snarls quietly and kisses her again with bruising force, one hand on her neck and the other one thrusting in between her legs as he buries his fingers in her, pumping them in and out as she groans and grips his shoulders.

I pull Edward towards me so the he’s sitting in between my legs, his back against my chest. I look past his head to Rosalie, who is black eyed and breathing hard and looking at me imploringly.

“You want him baby girl?” I ask, running my hands down Edward’s chest and belly, stroking my fingertips along the length of his cock so that it twitches towards my hand. “You want this?”

Rosalie nods, and I lick my hand and rub it on Edward’s cock, coating it with a mix of my venom and the clear fluid that beads up and drips from his swollen head. Edward groans at my touch and thrusts up into my hand, and I press my other hand  into his hip to keep him steady. “Not yet baby…you save that for Rosa.”

She whimpers, that keening noise of want that just takes my breath away with the elemental nature of it. Rosalie is shameless here in my playground and there is nothing sexier than watching her take pleasure in whatever form I give it to her. My voice is gruff when I speak again. “Okay baby girl, I want to see you ride Edward, I want to see the two of you fucking…”

I don’t even finish speaking before Rosalie is straddling Edward’s lap, her legs spread wide to accommodate my thighs as well as his, her face intent as she lowers herself on to him. She starts moving immediately, grinding her ass and rocking her hips, her face blissful as he fills her. Rosalie sets the pace, and it’s hard and fast as Edward gasps and catches the rhythm, rising up to meet her with his hands gripping her ass to hold her closer. Her tits are bouncing in his face and Edward catches a nipple in his mouth with enough teeth to make Rosalie cry out in helpless pleasure, and I know that she’s not going to last long.

I tug Edward’s hair to move his head out of the way and I reach forward enough to kiss Rosalie, feeling her sobbing breath as she loses herself in what she’s feeling. I watch between them, seeing Rosalie lift herself almost completely off Edward’s cock before sinking back, taking him deeply within her, pushing her breasts into his mouth so he’ll lick and suck at her nipples. She comes fast, with her head back and her eyes closed as the intensity builds and then explodes within her, her thighs trembling on mine and her pussy clenching and relaxing around Edward as she rides the waves of her own pleasure.

Edward lasts a few moments longer, using his hands on her hips to move Rosalie where he wants her, pushing up into her and grinding back against my cock which is lying hard up between his ass cheeks and onto his back. He’s silent until his climax hits, and even then he wraps an arm around Rosalie and buries his face in her breasts to muffle his noises of release.

Rosalie cradles his head almost tenderly, and drops butterfly light kisses into his hair and onto his face as he raises it to her. She whispers his name and he touches her face with gentle hands and smiles at her with all his vulnerability on show. This is why I make them fuck instead of keeping it all for myself, this gentleness and care that they can only show each other when they’re both coming down from orgasm highs.

They both submit to me and I could have it all if I wanted to, but by giving their hearts and bodies into my care they trust me to do right by them, to give them what they want and need even if they don’t know enough to ask for it. And they both need that physical love, that gentle touch… need it and crave it so badly almost, and for Edward this is the only way it comes. So while they will scratch and bite and fight their way to it, both of them wanting me and both of them wanting the upper hand over this person that they don’t even like that much, they will fuck themselves into oblivion on my orders and then find themselves in each other’s arms taking that loving that they both want.

Edward, sandwiched between Rosalie and I, moves his ass slightly to rub against my cock and I grin, knowing he still wants what he asked me for earlier. Rosalie catches my eye with an amused raise of her eyebrow, and I reach over and touch her face with a wink.

“Hey baby girl,” I say softly. “It’s good that you’ve had some fun, but I think it might be my turn now, hmmm? I think I’m gonna take this pretty boy piece of ass and make it mine today, aren’t I Edward?” Edward shivers, and I chuckle as I notice that he’s already getting hard again and push my erection aggressively into his back. “You gonna help me with this, Rosa girl?”

Rosalie nods and slithers off the bed, reappearing a second later with a bottle of lube from somewhere under the bed. She smirks at Edward and traces the bottle across his chest before she drops it into my hand. I growl into Edward’s ear and bite his shoulder. “Lie down.”

He makes a tiny noise of anticipation and moves to his hands and knees. I slide my hand in between his legs and grasp his cock, feeling how hard he is already. He wants this, and his desire turns me on even more. “On your back,” I command, stroking my hand down his cock, over his balls and up the cleft of his buttocks. “I want to watch you when I’m fucking you.”

Edward rolls onto his back, looking up at me and biting his lip. I stand by the side of the bed, once again thankful for my foresight in building this bed at precisely the right height for me to fuck someone lying on it. “Over here,” I tell him hoarsely, and he slides his body across to me. “Legs baby, open your legs.” Willingly Edward bends his knees and spreads his legs for me. Slicking my hands with the lube I start touching him, grasping his cock and jerking him off with one hand while running the fingertips of my other hand around the pucker of his asshole, feeling his body respond.

“That’s right baby,” I murmur, “Relax, let me do this…you want this, don’t you…that’s it…feels good, yeah…” I use my hands to tease and tickle him until his body easily opens to my fingers, sliding first one in and moving it slowly, adding a second when I feel  him relax into the sensations. Edward breathes heavily, his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open, and I let go of his cock for a moment to touch my own, because damn watching him lose himself in what I’m doing to him turns me on!

More lube, and another finger, and I hear Edward gasp and feel him squirm as he stretches. “It’s okay baby…relax…let it in, you want this, that’s right…” He rarely makes noise and needs to be ordered to tell me what he wants, so I watch his face carefully to see where he’s at, the smile curving across my face as his jaw goes slack with relaxation and I feel him moving against my hand. “Oh yeah, that’s good, you like that…”

Rosalie, who hates watching and not playing, comes and straddles Edward’s chest, facing me so she can rub her slippery, slick hands all over my cock, making me ready for Edward. I rumble with pleasure and she kneels up and kisses me deeply before she slips her leg back over and sits beside Edward, her hands taking over from my mine on his cock as I hold my own hard on and position myself.

“You ready Edward? You ready for my big, hard dick?”

“Yes!” It’s barely more than a whisper, but in the single word I hear his intensity, and I give a slow, lazy smile at him as I begin exerting pressure on his entrance.

“Yeah, you’re ready…come on baby, relax, open up for me… you want this, you want some cock in your ass…” Fuck, this is tight- almost uncomfortably so. My cock isn’t exactly ideal for ass fucking, Rose won’t even let me try on her, but Edward loves it. I get the head of my cock past the ring of muscle and pause for a  moment to let him adjust, watching him breathe and feeling him relax and his body working to draw me in. “That’s right baby, feels good doesn’t it…you want this…Rosa, baby girl, help me out here, you help him relax…”

Rosalie drops her head on to Edward’s belly and slowly, deliberately licks his cock from tip to balls, never taking her eyes off me. She drags her tongue back up, swirling it around the throbbing, leaking head of his dick before she takes it into her mouth and sucks hard. “Oh fuck, that’s so hot…”

Edward likes it too, his hands grab Rosalie’s head and push her further down on his cock while I can feel his ass relaxing and taking me in further. I can’t stop my moans as I feel the tightness squeezing my cock as I rock gently, slipping in further each time, watching Rosalie’s cheeks hollow out as she works him in her mouth. “Oh fuck, baby…this is so good, damn it…yes…take it Edward, that’s right, deep in your ass…good boy, that’s what you wanted, isn’t it…fuck, you make me feel so good…”

God, I love the faces Edward makes when he’s fucking. Like Rosalie he’s so tightly wound normally that seeing him blissed out, eyes closed and mouth open and working with silent moans, arms flung wide on the bed, is the biggest turn on. I love to see him forget everything else but the way it feels to fuck, to give himself over to the ecstasy and pleasure of his own body. My rocking has become a gentle, slow thrusting that has Edward’s feet braced on the bed and his hands trembling as he grabs at Rosalie’s hair.

“That’s right baby,” I say softly. “Feels good...you love having your ass fucked by my big, hard cock, don’t you…that’s it, let it happen, let go baby...yeah, show me how much you love it, how good it feels…that’s right…”

I can’t stop the grin as Edward’s heavy breathing turns to moaning, and he’s writhing and shivering and crying out with increasing noise until it all comes together for him. With a guttural groan he bangs his head back on the mattress beneath him and I see his balls move as he comes, blowing his load deep into Rosalie’s mouth as his hands jerk in her hair. The spasms of pleasure leave him limp and relaxed and leave me more worked up so I thrust harder, feeling my own balls tighten as my pleasure builds, watching Rosalie’s eyes on me as she licks Edward’s cock.

“Oh fuck…yes…so good…baby…fuck…” Jesus, I can’t shut up as I move faster, feeling everything tighten as I reach the brink and then fall, “ _Oh god, fuck, yes!”_ Deep in Edward’s ass I feel myself coming, pumping hard, whole body trembling and lights going behind my eyes as I feel the release. “Oh god, baby…so good…” Rosalie moves and I lean forward over the bed, bracing myself on my hands as the waves of pleasure wash through me and then recede. “So good,” I mutter, closing my eyes and breathing deeply. “Damn, Edward…”

I pull out, hearing his quiet sigh, and flop down on the bed beside him with my head in Rosalie’s lap. Edward burrows his head against my side and I sling an arm around him as Rose strokes his hair away from his forehead. This is good. I’ve got things to do but, for now, being naked here with my Rosa girl and my Edward is good and I want to stay right where I am.


	4. Alice POV (Alice/Rosalie/Jasper/Emmett)

_Alice POV._

“I want to talk to you.”

Emmett doesn’t turn around. He’s sitting at the table with his laptop in front of him, and looking over his shoulder I see that he’s in an online casino, ten thousand in the black. “Can it wait?”

I knew he would do this. Walking round to the other side of the table I lean across it and touch his lips with the riding crop I’ve brought down with me, then drop it lightly on to the table in front of him. “I’d rather not.”

The laptop is shoved down the table, and Emmett has his elbows on the table, his fingers steepled under his chin and his intent gaze on me before I can blink. “I’m listening.”

I giggle lightly and meet his gaze squarely. “I want in to your playground.”

Emmett’s face splits into a grin. “You do, hmmm? We can probably manage that.” He picks up the riding crop and twirls it in his fingers.

Oh, he’s so full of himself! “Not so fast,” I say. “I haven’t told you what I want in it yet.”

Emmett raises his eyebrows. “My playground, my rules…”

“Well, that’s the thing you see,” I say gently. “I don’t _do_ your rules Emmett.”

He places the riding crop squarely on the table in between us and narrows his eyes at me. “What _do_ you do then?”

 “I don’t do you,” I say calmly. I have to try hard not to laugh at the almost comical look of affront on his face. Emmett thinks his cock is God’s gift to the world, and he really isn’t used to not being wanted- Rosalie’s knickers get wet if he only looks at her and Edward and Jasper both jumped at the chance to play with them. “I want to play, Emmett, but I can’t say I find the idea of being a sub for you all that appealing. I’m afraid I’m not terribly interested in your penis. Or Edward’s, for that matter, if he happens to join us.”

“So what are you interested in then?” he says bluntly.

Well, now we’re getting down to it. My visions are not clear on this at all- I really don’t know which way this discussion is going to go. “Rosalie,” I say frankly. “I want more of her Emmett.”

He leans back in his chair, folding his hands behind his head. “You want Rosalie,” he says thoughtfully. “You know I’m not against the idea of sharing…but what do I get out of this, Alice? You’re not offering me you…why should I let you in to my playground to play with my pretty girl?”

“You’ll get to watch,” I say archly. I pick up the riding crop and caress the smooth leather of the handle before I slap it sharply against my palm. Emmett’s eyes go dark and I feel exultant, because I know I have him and I’m going to get what I want. “I believe you’ll like that. And I promise you that Rosalie will like what I have in mind.” I tap my lips with the crop gently, adding, “Jasper will play too. I can’t speak for him, but I think he’ll be an entertaining diversion for you.”

Emmett eyes the crop. “Okay then Alice, I accept your proposition on condition that you tell me- exactly- what you’re planning. Because in my playground Rosalie is _mine_ , and I’m the one who gets to say who, and when and how…so you tell me what you want to do and I’ll say yes or no.”

I tell Emmett what – exactly- I want to do to Rosalie. In fact, his aroused reaction is so gratifying and the visions playing out in my head are so erotic that I go into elaborate and explicit detail. Both of us are shifting in our chairs and struggling to keep our breathing even by the time I’m finished talking.

“Yes,” Emmett says hoarsely. “Fuck yes, Alice, I want you in my playground even if you won’t let me touch you!”

Jasper and Rosalie have been out hunting, and it’s at this moment that the front door bangs and they both appear in the room, laughing together. Jasper absorbs the lustfully charged atmosphere and draws in his breath sharply, crossing the room to stand beside me with his hands on my shoulder. He knows what I’ve been talking to Emmett about.

Rosalie approaches us more warily, her eyes moving from Emmett to me to the crop that I’m twirling in an absent minded fashion in my fingers. “What are you doing?” she asks suspiciously.

“Negotiating,” Emmett mutters. He kicks his chair back and stands up, raking his hands through his hair. “You’ll find out when you need to know baby. Alice…when?”

“Tomorrow,” I say confidently. “Carlisle will be at work, and Edward and Esme are going to a symphony matinee.”

“I’ll be waiting.” Emmett turns abruptly from the table and looks at Rosalie. “Baby…come with me upstairs. Now.”

For once Rosalie doesn’t say a word, but takes in Emmett’s dark eyes and the smell of arousal in the room and moves swiftly after him. They don’t even make it to their room- a second after they’re out of my sight I hear the thud of Rosalie’s back hitting the wall and the familiar sound of Emmett’s urgency.

I turn to Jasper. “Let’s go outside.”

“Yes please.” His eyes too, are dark. “I take it Emmett was in favour of your proposition?” Jasper’s hand takes mine and out in the forest we begin to run.

“He was,” I can’t help my smile of anticipation. “I believe we are going to have so much fun Jasper…”

                                                                                      ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

 

“You ready?” Jasper asks me.

“Almost.” I tighten the lacing on my corset and tie it, looking approvingly at the reflection of Jasper and I in the mirror. He’s wearing the leather pants I asked him to, pants that are soft and dark and hug the lines of his body, and his bare chest is smooth and almost hairless. I’m wearing leather too, a black corset that makes my boobs and hips look bigger and my waist look smaller and does lovely things to the look of my bottom when combined with the garters and stockings and boots.

  Jasper stands close enough that I can feel his leather clad thighs touching my ass cheeks and he strokes the soft and supple leather of the corset, his dark eyes watching the path of his fingers. “You are something else, darlin’,” he murmurs.

I can’t stop my self-satisfied smile as I turn away from the mirror and pick up the crop. Jasper eyes it and laughs quietly. “So, are you and Emmett going to just try and out-dom each other? Poor Rosalie…”

I giggle. “Not at all. Truthfully Jasper, I’m just dressing up to remind Emmett that I’m not there for him and he can keep his hands to himself.” I look at the leather pants, which really are rather delicious on Jasper, and smirk at him. “Or he can keep his hands busy with you, perhaps.”

Jasper laughs again. “So you and Emmett are trading toys for the day. Well you know me darlin’…not fussy about who or what…” He picks up my bag and takes my hand and the two of us walk down the hall to Emmett and Rosalie’s room, Jasper’s bare feet making no noise while my boots click on the hardwood floors.

I knock on the door and when Emmett calls for us to come in I push open the door and step through, Jasper right behind me. Emmett, wearing a pair of ripped, ancient jeans, is sitting bare chested on a padded, armless chair over by the window with Rosalie, already naked, sitting on his lap. As we enter he runs his hand through her hair and kisses her forehead before he gives her a gentle push.

“Okay baby…playtime.”

Rosalie slips off his lap and drops to her knees on the floor beside his chair. Her hands are resting on her thighs, her long hair is falling forward to tickle her breasts and the sight of her waiting for me makes my clit throb. Emmett folds his arms and raises his eyebrows at me.

“Looking good Alice.”

I grin and stalk across the room to him, dropping a light kiss on his forehead. “Thank you.” I turn and look down at Rosalie, now understanding fully what Jasper told me about the eroticism of her submission. Using the tip of the riding crop I lift her chin so that she’s looking at me. “And how are you, Rosalie?”

Her eyes travel from my boots, up past my stockings and corset, to meet my eyes. “Feeling underdressed,” she mutters. Her eyes dart to Emmett, and to where Jasper is lounging against the bedpost. “Why am I the only one bare?”

I laugh. “Give it time.” I trace the end of the crop down her neck, between her breasts and down her belly and watch her shiver. Rosalie is gratifyingly responsive. Jasper and I have been experimenting with each other for years with the sensations possible with vampire skin, but clearly it varies and Rosalie is on the more sensitive end of the spectrum. “ _You_ don’t need to be dressed,” I say teasingly. “ _You_ are perfect just the way you are.”

Flattery is the key to Rose, always has been, and she gives me a pouting smile that I return. “I do have something for you though…Jasper?”

Jasper comes over, digging through the bag for what I want. First he hands me a hair elastic which I use to tie Rosalie’s hair back in a quick ponytail, and then a soft, black blindfold which I slip carefully over her eyes. As she finds herself in darkness Rosalie tenses, and I see her nostrils flaring as she leans on her other senses, scent and hearing, to work out what’s going on.

 “Stand up,” I say softly. “Hands behind your back.”

She does as I order, and I pause for a moment to look at her. She really is lovely, beautifully proportioned and ultra-feminine, and remembering the way she smelled and felt when I had her in my bed makes my body tingle. I run my fingertips down her sides, from shoulder to thigh, and she stands stock still and lets me. I go slow, teasing her, stroking her arms and belly and back, avoiding any of the more obvious erogenous zones at first, then making her draw her breath in sharply as I brush my hand between her legs. “Don’t move, Rosalie.” I circle her breasts with my fingers, noticing the almost imperceptible shift of her weight as she pushes them towards my hands. I continue to stroke her, making smaller circles until I reach her nipples. I brush my palms lightly across them, feeling how hard and aroused they are, and she makes a soft sound of pleasure at my touch.

I cup her breasts in my hands, using my thumbs and forefingers to play with her nipples, feeling her body respond. I can smell her now, I’m making her wet, and I can’t resist slipping a finger down between her legs to catch some of the moisture so I can taste her. _Delicious._ I caress her breasts again and then, without warning, bring the crop down across them.

Rosalie shrieks and jumps back, her preternatural reflexes at play as she snatches the crop from my hand. I know it’s just the shock, that I didn’t really hurt her. Vampire skin doesn’t feel pain the way Carlisle assures me human skin does, but the whack of leather on flesh still packs an intense sensation, and when she couldn’t see me coming and wasn’t prepared... I can’t stop my smile, and I hear Emmett’s low chuckle from behind me as I shake my head. “Oh dear. _You moved.”_

Rosalie bites her lip and steps cautiously back to where she had been standing. “Give it back,” I say sternly, and watch as she almost tentatively holds the leather out so I can take it from her. I love her vulnerability here, the way the blindfold restricts her and puts her experience here at my mercy.

I step closer and lick the place where I struck her, trailing my tongue along her skin and feeling her flinch and then relax. “You don’t move Rosalie…you stay right where you are and take what I give you,” I whisper. “ _Whatever_ that is. Yes?”

Rosalie nods, and I can feel the rigidity of her arms as she clenches her hands together behind her back. I smile and lick her nipple before I bring the crop down again on her other breast. This time she whimpers but doesn’t move, and I reward her with several teasing, sucking kisses on her breasts. She likes that, and I continue to mouth at her breasts, kissing and sucking, as I trail my fingers over her hips and thighs and ass, occasionally using the crop to keep her on edge.  

Behind me the boys are getting shifty. I know they can smell Rosalie, the alternate kisses and strokes of the crop have her getting wetter than ever and with her legs slightly apart as they are the fluids are smearing along her thighs now. They can smell me too, my panties are wet and my pussy is starting to throb with a desperate desire for touch.

I indicate that they can come closer if they want, and then Emmett leans forward and kisses Rosalie on the mouth, deeply and hungrily. Jasper presses against him from behind, rubbing his hands down his chest and belly and then into his pants to grasp his penis. I take one of Rosalie’s nipples into my mouth, swirling my tongue around it before sucking hard, at the same time slapping the crop onto Rosalie’s round behind. I hear her moan into Emmett’s mouth, and I slip a hand between her legs, my fingers easily finding her engorged clit and rubbing it gently, hearing her gasping whimpers. I stop when her thighs start shaking though, and circle behind her as she whines in frustration.

Emmett’s hand goes to replace mine, but I slap him across the palm with my crop. “No!” I hiss. “You promised…no touching. I don’t want her to come yet.” He grumbles and I scowl at him fiercely. I will be so cross if he ruins this! But with a small huff he retreats to the bed, and watches as I continue to alternate licks and kisses and caresses with the occasional stinging smack of the crop. Jasper, his erection clearly outlined in his tight trousers, touches Rosalie too, keeping her right on the edge as she trembles with the sensations assaulting her body, never knowing when or where the next touch will be.

I had wanted to make her beg, but in the end I’m the one who can’t hold out. My whole body is twitching with desperation.  I rip my panties off so I don’t have to bother pulling them down my legs and stroke the end of the crop across my pussy lips, and I nearly come right then. I touch the crop, glistening with my juices, to Rosalie’s lips. “Taste it,” I demand, and watch as she opens her mouth.

“It’s you,” she says hoarsely.

“Yes,” I say. “Have you ever tasted a woman, Rosalie? Do you want to?”

“I want you.”

“Good.” I consider the room and decide that Emmett’s chair will do well enough. “Come with me.” I back up the few steps to Emmett’s chair, my hands on Rosalie’s to guide her with me. “I’m going to sit down on the chair now, and I want you to kneel down, okay?”

She follows direction obediently, and a moment later I’m looking down at her blonde head between my legs. I gently stroke the sides of her face. “I want you to touch me Rosalie…I want you to taste me. I want to feel your tongue and your lips on me and inside me…you can use your hands if you want to now, and if you don’t like it you can stop. Okay?” I hope she doesn’t want to stop, but I know she’s never done this before.

Still blindfolded, she nods and her hands go from behind her back to stroke along my thighs. She traces the lines of the stockings and garters, and then hesitates at the apex of my thighs. I can see her breathing, and she licks her lip before her head lowers. I feel her tongue, tentatively parting my folds, and then my hands are gripping her ponytail as he she drags her tongue across my most sensitive place.

“Oh, that’s good…”

Rosalie’s hands are on my thighs, pushing them apart. She’s nosing at my clit and then her tongue dips deep and I can’t help but gasp and push my hips towards her as I moan softly. “Rosalie…”

She’s still got the blindfold on and she can’t see, but lifts her face towards mine and I see her breathing heavily. “You taste so good Alice…I want this…” and then her face is down between my legs, her tongue circling and flicking at my nub as I pant and grind against her face.

I become aware for a minute that the boys are watching. Well, Emmett is watching. Jasper has his head buried in Emmett’s groin and his cock halfway down his throat and is far more occupied with what he’s doing than what I’m doing. I let my head drop back on the chair and feel Rosalie’s tongue slurping and swirling at my clit. She might not have done this before but I suppose she has had it done to her, and she knows what she likes. I moan, and she starts fucking me with her tongue, her nose rubbing against me until I can’t stop the gasping cries of pleasure.

  She slows down then, to tease me. Her hands are on my thighs to hold me open for her plundering tongue, and she moves it from deep inside me up to flick my clit and then back again, making me breathe hard as she does it again and again. I pull ruthlessly on her hair to speed her up and with a quiet growl she moves faster against me, until it’s all a blur of exquisite, almost tormenting ecstasy. I can feel the pleasure pooling in my belly, coiling hot and tight and tense until Rosalie’s tongue slips further down and into my other entrance, and it all coalesces and then explodes, sensations so intense that for a moment I can’t even see as my body shudders with my climax.

Over by the bed I hear Emmett mutter a string of expletives that end in a groan as he pumps his cock deep into Jasper’s throat. I push Rosalie’s head gently out from between my legs and she reluctantly crawls back a little, sitting up on her heels with her hands on her thighs again, making no move to remove the blindfold. It seems Emmett has her well trained. Her face is glistening with the juices of my arousal, and I lean towards her and lick her chin and lips, smiling as she opens her mouth to me with a soft noise of desire.

“That was very good Rosalie,” I say quietly. “Did you like that?”

“Yes,” she answers softly.

“Good.” I can’t stop the self-satisfied smile spreading across my face. I glance over at Emmett, who is sprawled backwards on the bed, grinning lazily at Jasper. “Now, if Emmett will move for a minute, I’m going to take you over to the bed.”

Emmett kicks his jeans off his ankles and stands by the side of the bed. “All yours ma’am.” As I guide Rosalie past him to the bed he brushes his hand down her back and she shivers and leans towards him. I’m about to hit him for interfering when he promised not to, but he cups her face and looks at her with such tenderness that I hold back. “You good, baby?” he asks quietly.

“Yes.” Rose nods, and reaches towards him. “Want…something…” she murmurs plaintively.

Emmett chuckles and pushes her towards the bed with a resounding slap on her bare backside that makes her squeak. “Well get on the bed then baby, and see what Alice has for you.”

“On your back,” I tell her. “Jasper…help me out?” He nods and grabs the bag, pulling out several lengths of rope. Between us we have Rosalie bound within seconds, ankles to thighs to keep her legs bent, wrists and knees to the bedposts so that she is spread out and immobile.

“What the fuck…” Rosalie breathes hard for a moment and Emmett pushes his way on to the bed, his eyes focussed anxiously on her face.

“It’s okay baby…I’m right here,” he says.

I lean across Rosalie and kiss her gently. “You know you can break them any time you want to,” I say softly. It’s true of course, Jasper and I have yet to find anything that _truly_ restrains a vampire. Both of us like rope for the purpose though, as the braided nylon withstands a lot before it snaps and won’t break accidently. And the look of it, dark red rope knotted tight against Rosalie’s white skin is making me drip with want. “You can break them anytime you want,” I repeat, “And if you break them I will stop, right away. But I would really like to play this game with you now…I think you’ll like it…” I trail kisses down her throat and across her breasts, licking teasingly at her nipple until she groans and tries to move.

“Fuck…please…” Rosalie breathes, and I giggle for a moment and then suck fiercely as she arches her back to push closer.  

I sit back for a moment, looking at her. All of her bound open and accessible and inviting, the mingled scent of her and I heavy in the air, is making me pulse with desire.

I’m not the only one. Jasper is palming his erection through his pants, and a naked Emmett has his hands full of himself as he gives me an imploring look. “Alice…come on please, can’t I just…” he begs.

Rosalie squirms at the sound of his voice, and I laugh. “No,” I say archly. “This pussy is mine.” And I lower my head until I can touch just the tip of my tongue to Rosalie’s clit. She tries to push up towards my mouth but the tight binding makes it difficult and I hear the noise as the ropes stretch. “Remember…if you break them I’ll stop,” I say teasingly, and this time it’s a threat, not a promise, and Rosalie freezes.

   “Please Alice,” she gasps. “Please …I want it…please!”

“Good girl,” I murmur, and this time I bury my face in her open pussy and move my tongue fast, drowning in the smell and taste and feel of her as she writhes and screams beneath me. I take her to the edge and then sit up, breathing hard, touching myself as I watch her squirm and hear her sobbing breath as she realises she can do nothing to bring about the orgasm that is so close but wait for me to do it at my pleasure.

“Alice…that is…not… _fair!_ ”

Emmett laughs raggedly. “Don’t get mouthy, baby,” he says to her. His eyes on me are pitch black as he adds, “But Alice…I’m not a patient man and you are testing me here!”

“Okay, okay...” I drop my head back down, hearing Rosalie’s moan of relief as my tongue circles her swollen, throbbing clit again.

I feel Jasper moving behind me and as his cock nudges at my wet cunt I open my legs a little and push back into him, wordlessly inviting him in. He drives himself in and I feel myself stretch at the sudden invasion, the momentum rocking me forward harder into Rosalie. I slip two fingers inside her, and she clenches around them, hot and wet and tight. I let Jasper set the rhythm, and as he thrusts into me from behind I pump my fingers inside Rosalie at the same rate, my tongue dragging across the tiny bundle of nerves that’s going to undo her as she cries out in abandoned pleasure. It only takes a few thrusts and then I feel her body tighten before she flings her head back and screams, her pussy throbbing and pulsing on my hand and face as she orgasms. I feel her gushing and I swallow reflexively as she floods my mouth, and the taste of her climax and the feel of Jasper does it for me and my whole body quivers as I’m overtaken by my own orgasm.

“Fuck! I need some too…” Suddenly Emmett is pushing in front of me, shoving me backwards so that he can reach Rosalie, where he slams his cock in deep. “Jesus baby, you are so fucking hot…I need you…fuck this is good…damn, yes…”

I grab Emmett’s hips and rise up to my knees- it’s either that or have my face pushed in to his ass with every thrust from Jasper and I am just not here for that. Behind me Jasper half laughs and half groans at the sight of me draped over Emmett’s broad back and comes with several hard, pumping thrusts, his hands gripping my shoulders.

Rosalie screams again (she really IS loud, for all she’ll deny it) and this time she does break the ropes as her legs wrap around Emmett to draw him in deeper. He drives into her hard enough to make the bed shake, and then with a bellow he shouts her name and climaxes hard, his big, muscular back shuddering beneath me.

Emmett rolls over onto his back with a grunt, Rosalie groaning slightly as his cock pulls out of her. I reach over and slide the blindfold up and off and she holds her arms out to me with a blissful, well fucked smile. I snuggle down against her beautiful breasts, kissing them lightly while Jasper takes her legs and skilfully unties the knots in the ropes, tossing the pieces casually to the side, before leaning over and doing the same for her wrists. I hold her hand and watch the marks the ropes left in her skin disappear.

Emmett lifts her other wrist and caresses the now flawless skin. “My pretty girl,” he murmurs, laying a kiss on her palm. “You did good, that was beautiful.”

He really does drive me crazy sometimes, but I love the way he is with Rosalie. I love the way he owns her, and I love the way he worships her. I can’t help grinning at him, and when he rolls his head close enough to mine that he can kiss my mouth I willingly kiss him back. “You’re a fucking tease Alice,” he murmurs charmingly, “But I like what you did to my girl and it was worth it in the end!”

I laugh and push him away as he chuckles, kissing Rosalie one last time before I sit up and lean against Jasper. He and Emmett clasp hands for a moment, and then the four of us sit quietly, relaxed and sated after playtime. As I breathe in the heavy scent of sex that permeates the air and feel Jasper’s cool hands stroking the soft leather of my corset I feel very satisfied with today’s efforts and can already feel ideas for next time teasing on the edge of my thoughts. Emmett might call it his playground, but I think I’m on the way to making it mine too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy weekend everyone...hope you had some fun with this chapter! Who do you want to see next? Feel free to pm or comment with suggestions!


	5. Edward POV (Edward/Emmett/Jasper)

_Edward POV._

With a sigh I stop playing the piano and let my fingers still on the keys. The music is lovely, but I’m having trouble focussing on it through the din from the living room. It’s only Emmett and Jasper, everyone else is out, but between the electronic tunes from the video game they’re playing and the cacophony of their shouts and yells and unspoken thoughts it’s enough to unavoidably invade my consciousness.

I wander over and sit on the opposite end of the sofa to Emmett. The girls are all in New York shopping for the weekend and he’s taking advantage of Rosalie’s absence to wear all the clothes she hates. Today it’s a torn old band t shirt from the 80s, a hand knitted beanie with ear flaps and tassels and his underwear. If he was capable of growing stubble he would, and even without it he looks like a frat boy after a bender.

“Stop bitching out my hat,” Emmett says to me, without taking his eyes off the tv. “I know you are- I’m looking fine Edward.”

Jasper laughs. “Emmett, you’re not seriously trying to defend that look? You look like an ass, and you know it.”

“Dude, just cause you can’t carry this shit off and you let Alice dress you up like a Barbie doll, don’t go hanging it on me,” Emmett says cheerfully.

Jasper snorts. “Oh, please. As if you’re not going up to your room and hiding all that before Rosalie gets back! Talk about whipped…” Jasper’s words cut off as Emmett launches himself at him, and the two of them tip the armchair backwards as they wrestle.

I consider telling them to knock it off, since Esme’s not here to do so, but they’re not going to break anything of mine and they’re laughing and taunting each other rather than really going at it, so I let them be. Instead I watch them thoughtfully. Emmett and Jasper have been a lot more physical with each other since Emmett threw open the door to his playground and stirred up that maelstrom of feeling. Even as I watch them Emmett pins Jasper face down on the rug and grinds his hips into him aggressively and, instead of fighting free, Jasper just laughs and rubs his ass back into him.

Even though I wasn’t there when Jasper and Alice joined Emmett and Rosalie in their playground, it has changed things for me knowing that they did. At first, as ashamed as I am to admit it, I was jealous that they took something I’d always considered mine. Emmett and Rosalie, and that place inside the fierce love and desire and tumultuous sexual relationship that they share has always been my own.  I was jealous that the four of them shared something I didn’t, and once again felt as though I was destined to always be on the outside, alone. But the jealousy has abated for the most part. What jealousy remains stems from an entirely different place- I hear their thoughts and see the images in their minds of what happened, and now I’m jealous not because it happened but because I wasn’t there.        

I pick up Emmett’s abandoned controller and start playing, hoping that by concentrating on the game I can shut out Emmett’s intrusive thoughts. His mind is so loud, and more than anyone else he pushes his visual thoughts into my head. And right now his visual thoughts involve Jasper’s hair tangled in his fingers and Jasper’s mouth wrapped around his cock, an image that makes my own cock twitch in desire.

Jasper throws himself down in the armchair and raises his eyebrows at me. “Challenge, Edward?”

Emmett drops down on the sofa beside me, his legs apart and his hand fondling the bulge in his boxer shorts as he grins at the two of us. “Go on…I’ll play the winner while the loser sucks my cock.” He grins wickedly at me. “And no losing on purpose, Edward- I know how much you love giving head!”

That’s enough to rattle my concentration completely before I even start playing. Then Emmett watching me with dark eyed intensity and the increasingly obvious erection pushing its way out of his boxers makes it impossible for me to focus and Jasper annihilates me.

He leans back in his chair with a smug smirk in my direction and nods towards Emmett. “Open up, buttercup…I think Emmett’s got something for you.”

Emmett laughs and reaches over to caress my hair. “Hey baby.”

“Did I agree to this bet?” I ask, but considering that I’m rubbing my head hard against Emmett’s hand and already moving in his direction, it’s clear that I’m not really protesting.

“You want me,” Emmett says lazily. “You know you do. And Rosalie’s been gone three days…my balls are fucking blue Edward, my beautiful cock slut, so why don’t you just get down on your knees now and make both of us happy, hmm?”

He looks at me, all dimples and desire, and I give a soft sigh and slide off the sofa. He’s right- I do want that cock in my mouth. I do want to kneel down and serve him. I want him hard in my mouth and down my throat, I want to feel his strong thighs clenching around me as I take him to the edge and I want to feel his big hands pulling on my hair as I make him come.

“Oh yeah,” Emmett murmurs, as my hands take the waistband of his boxer shorts and pull them down over his legs. “Damn, I need this…”

I stroke my hands up his legs and he lets his knees fall apart so that I can kneel between them. Emmett’s cock is always impressive, long and thick with the skin pulling back from the swollen head and it makes my ass twitch with the remembered pleasure of having him thrust it inside me. I nose around the base of his cock, licking his balls for the familiar taste of his skin, noting the complete absence of any scent of Rosalie lingering on him. He cups a hand around his shaft and rubs his cock against my face, mutely asking me to take him in my mouth and I gladly open my lips to him. I feel my cheeks hollow out as my tongue starts working on him, and behind me I hear Jasper’s dark chuckle. 

“Game time Emmett- then when I win you can use _your_ mouth for something other than talking shit.”

“I don’t suck dick,” Emmett says amiably. “Sorry to disappoint Jasper, but I’m a giver, not a taker. Not that it matters, because I’m not gonna lose.” His hands brush through my hair and he shifts his legs further apart as he takes up my abandoned controller. “Although the way Edward is going down there, let’s get this show on the road while I still have control of my limbs.”

It’s a close run thing, I’m doing my damnedest to distract Emmett, but in the end he beats Jasper and gives a sigh of relief as he tosses the controller to the side and smiles down at me, his eyes dark. “You were doing your best to make me lose then, weren’t you baby? You’re doing a fucking good job…” he groans as I scrape my teeth across his skin and his hands hold either side of my skull. “Watch yourself…”

I close my eyes and swallow around him, feeling his cock move further down into my throat. I love this, the mixed feeling of powerlessness as his hands grip my hair and his cock thrusts down into my mouth and deeper, and the flush of power that comes from knowing that I am making him tremble and shake and lose control of himself.

“Oh fuck, that’s good Edward,” Emmett breathes, his voice low, and I growl around him so he feels the vibrations in my throat. “Sweet hell, _yes…”_

I’m aware of Jasper in the background but I’m not paying much attention to him, and so it is with a feeling of surprise that I feel his hands brushing down my back and smell his scent as he kneels down beside me, pushing Emmett’s legs further apart so the two of us are held together between his thighs.

He licks my neck and kisses my jaw and bites gently at my earlobe, and when I pull back from Emmett for a moment to look at him his lips catch on mine and we’re kissing. _Oh Jasper._ It’s soft and masculine and sweet and demanding all at the same time, and I eagerly surrender to him.

“Hey…Edward still owes me,” Emmett complains. “Fuck off Jas.”

Jasper smiles sweetly up at him. “Oh, I’ll fuck something Emmett.” He takes Emmett’s shaft in his hand and flicks his tongue across the head of his cock, then draws my head closer so that we’re kissing across Emmett’s cock, all open mouths and tongues and dripping venom. “Or maybe someone will fuck me…”

His dark eyes meet mine in a clear challenge and I can’t stop the shiver that ripples across my body. What does he want from me? I know where I stand with Emmett and Rosalie, I know what the rules are when the three of us are naked and playing, but I don’t know how the addition of Jasper changes that. My eyes flick from him to Emmett, who is watching us thoughtfully while he rolls his balls in one hand.

“What are you after?” Emmett asks Jasper directly. “What do you want?”

 “Whatever…” Jasper says softly, one hand on my face and one hand stroking across Emmett’s belly. “I like everything, Emmett. Anyone, any way…”

 Emmett laughs. “Anyone, anytime…you’re like a goddamned male version of Rosalie. But you know me…I’m a giver Jas and I like to see people happy.” He leans back against the sofa, his hands behind his head as he regards the two us.

Jasper rises to his feet, dropping his trousers as he does so. He’s already hard, and he takes a fistful of my hair to bring me up high enough that the head of his cock rubs against my lips. I glance over at Emmett, searching out his reaction and desires, and seeing this he smiles at me easily.

“You asking me for permission, Edward? You’re still _my_ boy, aren’t you…I like that.” Emmett is on his feet in an instant, his cock jostling with Jasper’s in front of my face while his hands stroke across my face. “You’re good, baby. Let’s see what you can do with two cocks, hmmm?”

I groan with the sudden rush of heat and desire that flood my body. Oh god, I don’t care how wrong this is, I want them both…I can’t possibly fit them both in my mouth at one time, but as I take them both in my hands and rub and lick and suck, moving fast from one to the other, no one seems to mind.

“Fuck yeah baby,” Emmett murmurs. “Damn Edward, you’re so good at this…”

As my tongue circles the head of his cock and my hand twists on his shaft, Jasper shifts his weight and groans lightly. “Edward…”

Emmett chuckles. “Okay Jas, settle down.” He caresses my hair and his eyes go down to my groin, where my erection is clearly straining against my pants. “I’ve got an idea boys.”

He bolts up the stairs and Jasper grins lazily down at me. “Hey Edward,” he murmurs. He pulls me up to standing and kisses me again, his palm rubbing hard against my cock through my pants. “That feels real good…I’d like to see what you can do to me with that.”

His fingers slip the button and the zip and then I feel him reach inside. I can’t help gasping and pushing my cock into his hand, as he wraps around it and rubs it with his thumb, smearing the drop of moisture that was already beading up over my sensitive head. I close my eyes and breathe deeply, losing myself in the feeling of his strong and questing hands.

“Okay boys, how is this going to work?”

I open my eyes and Emmett is back, stark naked and clearly ready to go. One hand holds his erection and the other has some lube, and he’s watching Jasper fondle me with his eyes dark. Emmett naked is magnificent, and I feel the low growl of desire rumbling in my chest. His mouth quirks up in a smile as he looks me in the eye.

“I guess I know what you want, baby,” he teases, licking his hand and rubbing himself slowly. “But we’ve got Jasper here too- what do you want, Jas?”

Jasper chuckles as he steps away from me for a moment, slipping his shirt over his head and grinning down at Emmett, raising his eyebrows at the hard on that is more than filling his big hand. “You’re a good looking man, my brother, but there is no way in hell you’re getting that thing up my ass. If Edward can take it all, more power to him…”

“Oh, he takes it all,” Emmett says in a low voice. “He _loves_ it all, don’t you baby?”

I make an inarticulate noise of desire that makes both of the others laugh, and then Jasper strips my shirt off and pushes down my trousers until I can kick them off my ankles. His hands are on me right away, one hand moving up and down my shaft while the other hand strokes the cleft between my ass cheeks.

“But this,” Jasper murmurs, kissing and nipping at my neck. “This cock I like…”

“Damn Jasper, your rejection is breaking me,” Emmett snorts. “Whatever- Edward can go middle then.” He gives me a wicked grin. “You’ll like that, hmmm? In Jasper up to your balls, with me filling you up from behind? Oh baby, I _know_ how much you’ll like that.”

I nod mutely, unable to even formulate words for the waves of lust rippling through me. I suspect Jasper is using his abilities to heighten all of our arousal but I don’t care. Nothing matters more to me than what we’re about to do and how it’s going to make me feel.

“Sounds good to me,” Jasper drawls. He trails a hand across my chest, fingernails scratching lightly across my nipples, and smiles over his shoulder at me. “Come on then.”

Jasper heads to the sofa and at Emmett’s suggestion lies on his back, knees bent. He fists his cock and then rolls his hips so that his ass is more accessible. “Let’s do this,” he says, and his eyes are dark and compelling on mine. “Edward…I want you. Now.”

Automatically I respond to the tone of command, taking the lube from Emmett and filling my hands with its cool slickness, covering my cock with it and starting to work on Jasper. He pumps his hand rhythmically on his cock, and groans loudly as my finger penetrates his hole, soon joined by a second one as I start to stretch him enough to take me. Oh god, I want to do this, I want to have my cock inside this tight ass and feel Emmett’s bulk behind me.

Jasper’s eyes are closed and his hand is moving fast on his cock, his ass humping on my hand as he moans. I wonder how much longer he’s going to last; I know Emmett’s reactions intimately but Jasper is all new to me.

“Hey, slow down,” Emmett mutters, taking Jasper’s hands and holding them up so he can’t touch himself. “You’ve already cockblocked on the blow job I was supposed to get from Edward…damn it, I _AM_ going to get his ass while he’s doing you.”

Jasper is breathing heavily and he half laughs in Emmett’s face. “What are you going to do about it?”

Emmett chuckles too. “Give you something to distract you.” He puts one knee on the sofa, and lifts his other leg over Jasper, pushing his cock towards Jasper’s mouth. “There you go. That’ll keep you busy and shut you up for a while.”

“I’m not Rosalie, you know,” Jasper’s tongue comes out and flicks the tip of Emmett’s cock teasingly.

“Oh, I know! She’d know better than to answer back!” Emmett reaches behind him and slaps Jasper’s ass. “But I’ve seen you in action a couple of times now Jas, and I know you can play the whore just as well as my beautiful girl can, so I don’t know why you’re holding out on me now.”

Jasper drops his head back and laughs, and Emmett joins the laughter as he also takes advantage of Jasper’s open mouth to push his cock in. The laughter ends in a muffled slurping swallow from Jasper and a groan of pleasure from Emmett, and as Jasper relaxes I swap my fingers for my cock.

 _Oooh._ It’s all so tight and slippery with lube and feels so damn good I can’t hold back the quiet moan as I rest my forehead on Emmett’s broad back and hold still for a moment. Emmett is moving his pelvis in shallow thrusts towards Jasper’s mouth, breathy moans coming in time to the movements, but he reaches a hand behind me and rests it heavily on my head for a moment. Jasper hums contentedly around Emmett’s cock and wriggles his ass a little, and I find myself sliding further in, deliciously slowly until the full length of me is gripped by him, my balls resting against his ass cheeks. _Oh god, yes._

Emmett lifts himself off Jasper and rises to his feet, pausing for a moment to watch as I gently take Jasper’s cock in my hand. “Damn, you two make a pretty pair,” he comments admiringly, before running his fingertips tantalisingly down my back and across my ass. “Now bend over and make room baby, because holy fuck I want to do you now.”

Emmett moves swiftly behind me and I feel his hands on me, pulling my ass cheeks apart, big fingers slick with lube teasing at my hole. I move in small, rocking motions inside Jasper as Emmett reaches between my legs and cups my balls, then drags his finger back and pushes it inside me. “That’s it baby,” he murmurs, adding more of the slippery lube and then grabbing my ass in his two hands, using his thumbs to open me up. It makes me gasp and cry out with something that’s halfway between pleasure and pain, but as Emmett drops his head against my shoulder and grazes my skin with his teeth, and then slides his thumbs in more deeply the sensation because nothing but exquisite, and I arch my back and moan his name.

“Good boy, yeah…that’s it…you want this…” His hand presses into my neck, pushing me forward until my face is only inches away from Jasper. “Open up baby, relax…fuck yeah…damn this is good, that’s it …”

Jasper moves his head and catches my lips with his, kissing me hard and aggressively. I can feel my legs trembling as Emmett grunts with the effort of entering me slowly.

“Come on baby, you know this feels good…you want it…yeah, that’s right, take it in…” Emmett’s hands on my thighs spread my legs further apart as he pushes in deeper, and for a moment I the room seems to swirl around me as I feel the crazy tightness of Jasper’s ass on my cock and the glorious fullness of Emmett inside me. I bite Jasper’s lip and moan, as behind me Emmett swears and starts moving. I’m caught in the most intense waves of sensation and pleasure as Emmett thrusts into me from behind and Jasper rocks back on me as I get pushed deeper into him. His cock is rock hard between us and I feel the friction as my belly rubs against it each time Emmett slams me forward.

God, this is so good…it feels like heat, this bliss that’s tightening low in my belly and in my balls, and I find myself moving faster, almost drunk on the overwhelming feelings of pleasure. I can hear Jasper’s low, ragged moans as he writhes beneath me, his hands gripping his legs to hold them out of the way, my hands over his to help keep myself steady. Emmett is fucking me harder than he ever has, one hand gripping my hip and the other one pushing hard onto the back of my neck to hold me down, his hoarse voice talking nearly the whole time.

I grunt at the impact of Emmett driving into my ass and drop my head onto Jasper’s shoulder, sucking and biting at his skin. This tips him over the edge, and I can feel the pulse of his orgasm making his ass grip my cock tighter as his fluids spill out between us and his face twists with the intensity of his climax. The extra stimulation from his orgasm making his body contract around mine is too much for me, and I feel my balls draw up and everything tighten. Then suddenly it feels like I’m turning inside out as I come, my insides spilling out through my cock, and I can’t stop myself from throwing back my head with a howl as the pleasure tears through me.

“ _Oh fuck, yes, yes yes_!” I know how Emmett gets off on watching people come and he’s just seen Jasper and felt me and nothing is going to hold him back now. His hands are suddenly under my thighs, supporting all my weight as he lifts me to where he wants me and thrusts home. “God, baby, that feels _so…fucking…good_ …yes, yes…” His words end in a guttural groan as his movements turn jerky and erratic as he explodes into me. “ _God, yes.”_ He lowers my weight so that I’m resting on Jasper again and pulls out, then leans his hands on my lower back for a minute, his head hanging low. “Fucking hell, that was…intense.”

Jasper stretches his legs out, and rubs my back as he gives me a lazy smile. “You could say that.”

Emmett laughs and stands up, stretching his arms over his head and arching his back. I turn my head to look at him, feeling as limp and relaxed as a kitten, and he grins back at me. “Well, it wasn’t exactly the blow job you owed me…but it’ll do.”

I roll my eyes at him and drop on to the floor, sprawling on my back and closing my eyes. It almost feels too much, this sudden aloneness after the intensity of feeling, and I feel my body shudder. For possibly the first time in my entire vampire existence I wish for Rosalie, missing the way she holds me with her smooth arms and soft breasts and gentle kisses and helps me come back to myself after laying myself bare.

“Hey…you good?” Emmett drops to the floor beside me and speaks quietly. I open my eyes and look at him without words, and he gives me that beautiful dimpled smile I love and holds out his arms. He knows me. “Come on baby,” he says softly. “Come here.”

I’m in his lap in a second, breathing in his smell and feeling his strong arms holding me together as I sigh. His big hands rub my head and I feel the vibrations through his chest as he hums tunelessly. I press my lips to his neck with a silent kiss, and then wriggle free. I love him, I love all of them, and this will always be about more than sex to me.

Jasper is still sprawled out across the couch, watching Emmett and I with hooded eyes. He smiles at me and holds out his hand and for a moment I touch him again. “That was real good,” he drawls. “Anytime Edward…anytime at all, brother.”

Emmett chuckles and heads for the stairs. “I’m going to have a shower. I’m also thinking someone better clean off that damn sofa before the girls get back, and since I’m not the one dripping cum out of my ass all over the upholstery it isn’t gonna be me.”

He vanishes upstairs before either of us can reply, and Jasper and I eye each other for a minute before we break up in laughter.

“Typical Emmett,” Jasper snorts. His eyes drift to the television, which is still playing the menu screen for the video game. “Skip out on doing any of the work…I’ll play you for it, Edward? Loser gets to scrub the sofa?”

I grin and grab the controller. “Bring it on Jasper…and remember where you put your rubber gloves because you’re going to be the one scrubbing when we’re done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving people- I know I'm thankful for some pretty Cullen boys and how much fun it is to make them play together. Hope you all liked this one although I've got to say that I found it harder to write than the ones including the girls...turns out I like boobs in my smut. Who knew?  
> To the lovely one who requested Carlisle- well, it seems he'll play too if you ask him the right way, so there should be another chapter soonish.


	6. Carlisle POV (Carlisle/Rosalie)

It’s rare that I have the house to myself, and when it happens I find myself relishing the silence. Well- as near to silence as it ever gets for someone with supernatural hearing. I can hear the birds and animals in the forest, and despite the double soundproofing I can hear Rosalie working in the garage. Below that I can hear the noises the house makes as the timbers flex and settle in the hot weather, and the whisper of wind in the leaves.

It’s a beautiful sunny day outside. Esme has gone with Alice and the boys to hunt, and then swim in a distant mountain lake and enjoy the sunshine far away from any fear of discovery. Rosalie, who still hates her essential vampire nature, refuses to go out in the sun where her skin will shimmer and so stayed home, working on her current restoration project out in the garage. She told me where everyone was when I returned home from the hospital earlier.

My cell phone beeps, and when I flick it on I find a message from Emmett. _4got 2 tell u dwnld done on my comp._ The text speak makes me wince, but I translate it easily enough as him informing me that the documentary I asked him to download for me is done on his computer. I had called from the hospital and asked someone to do it and Emmett had volunteered, although I don’t know why he hadn’t done it straight to the desktop in my study. I decide I may as well watch it now and head upstairs in search of Emmett’s laptop.

I open the door to the bedroom he and Rosalie share and pause for a moment, looking around somewhat curiously. I never come in here, I have no reason to usually and the door is always closed- I don’t think I’ve been in here since Rose last redecorated. I remember Emmett laughingly saying it was half medieval bedchamber and half whorehouse and I chuckle as I see what he means. It’s quite opulent and everything about the room draws attention to the bed. The enormous canopy bed is draped with heavy brocade and satin in greens and dull gold, and the colours are reflected in the antique tapestries hung on the walls and the upholstery on the single chair placed by the window. The other furniture is all heavy, dark wood and I’m surprised at the air of masculine luxury in the room. It matches nothing else in our house which Esme has currently decorated in light, modern styles, but it is easy to imagine Emmett and Rosalie in this room. That thought makes me slightly uncomfortable as images of the two of them invade my mind and I shake my head to clear it, reminding myself what I came in here for.

Emmett’s laptop is over on the desk, cables connecting it to the flatscreen tv and the speaker system. He must have been gaming on it. Rather than unhook everything and take the whole computer, I tap the keyboard to wake it up and scrabble in the desk drawer for a USB stick.

I hear Emmett’s voice first, and my first thought is that they’ve returned early. But when I raise my head and see his smiling face on the screen I realise that he has the computer set to autoplay and the memory stick I’ve plugged in has video on it. I smile a little as Emmett laughs and snaps his teeth at whoever is holding the camera, but then the viewing angle pans out and sweeps around and my mouth drops open.

The video was filmed here, in this room. I can see the bed, and Jasper stretched out on it shirtless, smiling his slow, lazy smile. Emmett is shirtless as well, leaning on the bed post, his jeans unbuttoned and hanging low on his hips. I barely take them in though, because my eyes are drawn to the same thing that the two of them are eyeing off so hungrily- Rosalie, kneeling naked in the centre of the room, hands behind her back and thighs slightly apart.

I feel a rush of heat through my body and settling in my groin as the camera moves closer and circles her. I can’t tear my eyes away from the flat screen and the view of Rosalie it gives me, smooth white skin and the generous curves of her breasts with their hard pink nipples and her hips and her full, round ass. The camera focusses in on her face and I see her eyes are nearly black with lust as she gives a knowing smile at the person filming her.

“What are you doing with that?” she asks, and I feel another shock course through me as Alice’s voice comes from behind the camera.

“Playing…making something for Emmett. You know how he likes to watch.” Alice giggles as the camera scans down Rosalie’s body again, and this time I catch a quick glimpse of the tight, fair curls between her legs and a hint of damp arousal on her thighs and I feel my own erection straining against my pants. Alice moves the camera back to Rosalie’s face and I can feel my lust welling up even higher at the sight of her full lower lip pouting as Alice strokes a teasing finger across her cheek and admonishes her, “So you’d better give Emmett something to see!”

I think that they can’t shock me more than they have with what I’ve already seen. But then the next moment someone else enters the frame and there’s an erect penis nudging at Rosalie’s mouth and, making a low rumble of pleasure, she opens her lips and takes him in. It’s not so much what she’s doing that shocks me, but that I know she must be doing it with Edward. I can’t see his face, but the penis was cut and Edward’s the only one of the men in this house that is.

I know I shouldn’t be watching this. I should turn it off and leave the room and pretend I never saw it. Pretend that I think of them only as a father might, when that has never really been true. Pretend that I am not so hard it’s almost painful at the sight of Rosalie naked and pleasuring Edward.

But I can’t. I can’t tear my eyes away from the sight of some my darkest fantasies becoming reality on the screen in front of me. Rosalie has played the role of my daughter and Edward has played the role of my son for years, but in my heart I don’t see them that way at all. Not when Rosalie flounces around the house half dressed, exuding a kind of raw sexuality that both arouses and frightens me with its intensity; while Edward, with all his tormented beauty and repressed passion, has always drawn me to him like a magnet. And now I’m watching them together, Alice using her camera to capture it all in excruciating, exquisite detail.

Rosalie teases, using her hands and tongue and lips on Edward until he growls and grabs at her hair, forcing himself deeper into her mouth. I find my own breath coming in shallow pants as I hear Edward’s hoarse gasps, watching as he holds her head and fucks her face and Rosalie opens her legs a little, slipping a hand down to touch herself. Edward’s hands fist tighter in her hair and I see her swallow as he comes, her mouth curving up in a satisfied smile as he withdraws.

Then other hands enter the picture, cupping Rosalie’s breasts from behind, rolling her nipples in between forefingers and thumbs and making her moan. It’s Emmett, and I see him nuzzling into her neck and hear the low murmur of his voice, although I can’t make out the words. His big hand slides in between her legs and she cries out and thrusts her hips upwards, begging him to touch her harder. In a move too fast for the camera to follow Emmett has her on the bed, and I catch a tantalising glimpse of Rosalie’s spread legs before there is a growl of pure lust and Jasper is between them, head down and tasting her as Rosalie arches her back and gasps.

I can’t stop my own faint moan at the sight of them. I am torn between my shock at what I’ve discovered here and the arousal that I can’t help, but feel desperately ashamed of even so. I know these things go on; the vampires in Volterra indulged themselves in every conceivable way and well it is I remember the darkly sensual years I spent there. The purely monogamous pairing that Esme and myself share is the exception in this vampire world, rather than the rule…but it was an exception that I believed the children shared. Yet here, in the most erotic and shameless way possible, I have learned that they do not. Instead they are sharing with each other far more intimately than I ever imagined and oh, to my eternal shame, I want to join them!

“What are you doing in my room?”

Instinctively I slam the laptop shut. The lid cracks under the excessive force I use, and as I whirl to face the doorway I hope I haven’t broken it. Shutting it down was pointless anyway, as I can tell by Rosalie’s tight face that she saw what I was watching. Her eyes drift down to the erection that is plainly visible in my trousers, and the strangest expression crosses her face before she steps carefully in to the room and closes the door behind her.

I watch her warily. She’s been working in the garage and is dressed in the shorts and camisole she wears under her overalls out there, all long bare legs and breasts and temptation as she approaches me. I can’t erase the visions of her I’ve just seen from my mind, of her kneeling before Edward with her mouth full, of her spread open and writhing in pleasure underneath Jasper and Emmett. _I want that._ I try and crush the thought before it can take root, knowing that I’m already too late. I can’t change what I’ve seen and what I know now, and I want it, want all of them, badly.

“You were watching us,” Rosalie says quietly, her eyes fastened on mine as she moves towards me. “You were watching us fuck…and _you liked it._ ”

“Liked watching you whore yourself out to your brothers?” I say harshly. “I don’t think so Rosalie.” I mean to hurt her, but instead of taking offence Rosalie only laughs, her eyes never leaving mine.

“Carlisle, Carlisle, Carlisle.” She’s standing right in front of me, and as she raises her hands to her hair she brushes her fingers, almost as though it’s an accident, against my bulging crotch. She licks her lip as she takes the band out of her hair and runs her hands through it, unravelling the braid and intensifying the scent of her that hangs in the air. “Don’t pretend you’re angry with me for playing the whore, when the real reason you’re angry is that it turned you on and you think it’s shameful.”

I can barely breathe as she rises on her toes and brushes her lips across mine, as light as feather. “But there is no shame in this Carlisle…they’re not my brothers. _And you’re not my father.”_

Rosalie kisses me again, the taste and feel of her lips and tongue mingling with the dizzyingly attractive smell of her to draw me in. _I can’t fight this…I don’t want to fight this._ With a groan my arms go around her and I crush her against me, feeling her breasts against my chest and her thighs on mine and my cock pushing hard against her hip. One of my hands cups her rear, holding her tight to me as I grind against her, while my other hand tangles in her hair, tilting her head to meet mine as I kiss her. Hard, bruising kisses that she opens her mouth to and eagerly returns. I groan again as she hooks a leg up around my waist and rubs herself against me with a quick gasp of pleasure. My hand on her ass slips inside the shorts she’s wearing and as I feel how wet she is already I give a growl that is nothing more than animalistic possession. “ _I want you.”_

She bites, hard, and her hands rip at my trousers. “ _Yes.”_

As my pants fall I push Rosalie away and turn her around, bending her over the desk and making quick work of getting rid of her shorts. I push a knee in between her thighs and she makes a high pitched whining noise of want as I force her legs apart. I can see her sex, slick with arousal and promising endless pleasure, and I snarl as I grab her round buttocks in both hands. My fingers dig into flesh as I hold her still and then, without pause, I thrust into her. My length is gripped by her hot, wet tightness and I moan as I feel her clench and throb around me.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes…” Rose’s voice is low and she arches up from the desk, pushing her ass harder against me. “Oh yes, please…”

I slide my arms around her to take hold of her breasts, feeling the soft weight and the way they bounce as I drive in to her, making her whole body shudder with the force of my passion. I squeeze her nipples in my fingers and her head drops forward as she moans, hair falling forward to expose her vulnerable neck. Her breathing quickening as her arousal heightens. I increase my pace in response, leaning into her so I can suck and bite at her neck, which makes her cry out in ever increasing, helpless pleasure. She’s so close, and I can feel my balls tighten at the thought of making her come, but then the force of it is all too much and the furniture breaks and we fall.

I swear – in Italian, curiously enough, it seems that in my debauchery my mind has reverted back to the language of Volterra- and Rosalie gasps and then laughs, scrambling to her feet. This is nothing new to her, the number of things she and Emmett have destroyed during their intimacies over the years is legendary. She’s still wearing her camisole and I’ve still got my shirt on and for a moment I stare at her blankly, wondering how on earth I ended up here, before I spring to my feet. “Rosalie…” I say hesitantly.

“No!” Her eyes darken and she seizes my shirt and tears it from my body. “Don’t over think this!” She places her hands on my chest and shoves, and I fly halfway across the room and crash on to the bed. Rosalie loses what’s left of her own clothes and is on the bed with me in the blink of an eye, pinning me beneath her as she straddles me. Her eyes are black with a mix of lust and anger as she stares at me.

“Don’t stop,” she says fiercely. “Not now…remember Carlisle, remember what I said… _no shame._ What’s shameful about this? What’s shameful about fucking, about giving and taking pleasure when it’s what you both want and freely offered? _Nothing._ You want this, I know you do.”

Rosalie rises up on her knees, rubbing her pussy tantalisingly against the very tip of my cock, which is hard and straining towards her. I can see her pink folds and smell her arousal and I don’t know when I last wanted anything as much as I want to impale her and see her ride me. “I know you want this,” she whispers, leaning forward so that her hair falls around us, blocking out the rest of the world. Her nipples, pale pink and hard with her lust brush across my chest. “You want me…and isn’t it your right as coven leader to have what you want? To have _whoever_ you want?” So quickly I barely feel it she dips her body down on to mine and then off again, her eyes never leaving mine. “And you want this…you want to fuck me now, you want to claim me as yours and own me in every way…”

“ _Fuck, yes I do!”_ I grip her hips in my hands and pull her sharply down at the same time as I thrust upward into her, and I hear her scream as I fill her completely.

Rose throws her head back and her fingers dig in to my chest as she closes her eyes and moves on me, lost in the intensity of what she’s feeling. She’s right where I want her, above me so I can watch her, and for a brief moment I lie passively and let her find her own rhythm. She shifts her weight and arches her back, seeking the angle she wants, and I know when she’s found it because she draws her breath in sharply and moves faster. Rosalie takes what she wants, riding me hard and carelessly, a hand on my ribs to steady her and her other hand slipping down to touch herself as she rocks against me. “ _Oh fuck…yes, yes…more, please more…”_ I reach up and take her breasts in my hands, holding her as she fucks me to completion, feeling her thighs quiver and her pussy throb as she comes with a sobbing cry.

Watching her come, seeing her abandon herself to the sensual pleasures of her body on mine is beyond seductive. All I can feel is heat. I don’t even let her finish rocking with the lessening pulses of her climax before I flip her off me and onto her back, and then I drive back into her intent now only on my own satisfaction. Rosalie screams as her engorged clit comes in hard contact with my groin and I grunt as I feel the clenching tightness of her orgasm in the way her body grips my cock. She wraps her legs around me as I move in her, drawing me in deeper, holding me closer as she cries out breathlessly on every stroke. I’m digging my toes and knees into the bed, seeking purchase to thrust faster and harder. Rosalie has her breasts in her hands, and her eyes are glassy and unfocussed with lust and the waves of ecstasy that are flooding her body. Oh yes…I feel all the heat and tightness and aching tension of my arousal flame unbearably, and then I’m flying and falling all at the same time as I ride the shuddering waves of my climax.

   I come back to myself, finding my head pillowed on Rose’s soft breast, my hand tangled in the silky length of her hair. She is lying relaxed, a small smile on her face as she combs her fingers through my hair, smoothing it out.

The room smells of her intimate places and of our coupling, and I wait dumbly for the guilt to hit. Surprisingly it doesn’t come, and I cautiously stroke my hand across Rosalie’s belly, reflecting that I would never have believed this possible. How is it that I have been so debauched with this girl who pretends to be my daughter and who hated me so violently for the change I wrought in her, and yet now that it’s done all I feel is content? The hand she has cupped around my cheek is the one she was touching herself with and it smells irresistibly of her release…I take her fingers in my mouth and suck them greedily, and Rose gives a low, rumbling purr of enjoyment.  

The almost simultaneous message alerts from two cell phones interrupt us, and Rosalie slips from the bed. She finds my phone in my trouser pocket and tosses it my way, then picks hers up from the dresser.

I flick mine on and read my message. _Alice had a vision. Take care of my girl._ It’s from Emmett and he must mean it if he’s bothered to skip the text speak and write in coherent English.

I glance across at Rosalie, who is smiling at the phone in her hand. She looks back at me and I don’t see the temptress or the whore…I just see Rosalie, familiar and stubborn and exasperating and beautiful and beloved. She comes and sits beside me on the bed, showing me her phone which also has a message from Emmett. _You finally got what you wanted! Love you always._

“Finally?” I ask.

Rosalie looks boldly into my eyes. “I’ve wanted you…wanted _that_ …for a very long time,” she says, and the idea of her desire, hidden for so long, makes my cock twitch. I stroke a hand along the endless length of her leg and she stretches out alongside me with another rumbling purr as I trace the contours of her body.

“Promise me you won’t regret this,” Rosalie says suddenly, her voice quiet. “What we did here today was not wrong. I mean it Carlisle…you wanted this, I wanted this and it was good. It doesn’t have to be any more or any less than that.”

I nod at her slowly and am rewarded with a beautiful smile and a gentle kiss.

“That’s good. No shame, not here in Emmett’s playground.” She grins, and it’s the temptress back again, but she laughs and stretches contentedly and I can only smile back at her. “And anytime you want to play, you know where we are. You _are_ the coven leader, after all.”


	7. Esme POV (Esme/Emmett/Alice/Jasper)

  _Esme POV._

The sun feels warm and good on my skin as I stretch out on the blanket, hitching up my skirt a little so that more of my legs can bathe in the sun’s rays. Over in the lake I can hear the splashes and laughing shouts as the boys play keep-away with Alice in the shallow water. Literally play with Alice, as they throw her soaring through the air and catch her easily as she laughs. The boys are all naked and Alice nearly so, wearing a pair of bikini knickers but nothing else, and I sigh a little as I watch them. In reality I’m not so much older than them, but sometimes the gap seems enormous.

They’re beautiful to watch as they play, all that bare, wet, slippery flesh with the muscles moving smoothly underneath skin that is sparkling and flashing in the sun. So different too, Emmett’s dark brawn in sharp contrast to Jasper’s lean, fair masculinity, and Edward’s body caught so perfectly on the cusp of manhood forever. Alice too, somersaulting gracefully through the air, her tiny body so sleek and perfectly proportioned.

I wish Carlisle had been able to come out with us today to enjoy the sunshine but he was working, as always. I sigh again, surrendering to the slight malaise I’m feeling today. It seems a pity to spoil the lovely day by thinking of things with discontent, but here I am.

In the water the game has changed. Jasper and Edward are racing, streaking underwater across the lake so fast that it is only the ever widening ripples that show me where they are. Emmett and Alice are standing in the shallows, Emmett’s head bent to listen to her as she talks animatedly to him. He frowns briefly and then shrugs and laughs at something that Alice says to him, and the two of them come splashing out of the water towards me.

I lie down and roll over on to my stomach, vaguely embarrassed in the face of Emmett’s nudity. It’s not really something I can ignore when his manhood is right in my eye line as he strolls casually towards me, especially not since he’s very obviously half aroused…I bury my face in my arms to hide my grin. It really doesn’t take much to turn Emmett on, and I’m aware of far more that goes on in that house than they think I am.

Alice and Emmett drop down on to the blanket on either side of me, Emmett fishing his cell phone out of his pants pocket and texting furiously for a moment. Alice sits up, hugging her knees and looking thoughtfully out at the lake.

Emmett flops down his back, kicking his feet restlessly. A moment later he groans in frustration and when I peek out from underneath my hair I see that he’s lightly gripping his penis, which is rapidly hardening and lengthening under his touch.

“Oh, put it away Emmett!” Alice sounds amusedly impatient.

“Hey, it’s your fault!” he exclaims, sounding half offended. “What did you think I was going to do when you tell me that my girl’s off playing out her fucking fantasies? Jesus Alice, it’s all I can think about…”

“Emmett, shut up,” Alice says sharply, and with a muffled curse he keeps quiet.

“It’s all right,” I say quietly, a minute later, raising my head. “I know what you all do together.” I think for a moment. “And since _you_ are all _here_ , I suppose it’s not difficult to work out what Rosalie’s doing…or perhaps _who_ Rosalie is doing, is a better way of putting it.” I laugh lightly, as much at the stunned look on Alice and Emmett’s faces as anything else. It’s very rare that anyone surprises Alice and yet right now she looks completely flabbergasted.

“You don’t…Rosalie and Carlisle…it doesn’t bother you?”

“No.” I think for a minute, testing out the notion of jealousy and finding it absent. “Really, I don’t mind at all. Actually, I’m just impressed that she’s managed to break through his over inflated sense of propriety and have him indulge himself. I’d rather like to know how she did it.”

Alice giggles. “I can tell you if you want…but really, it’s probably enough just to say that it was Rosalie. Doesn’t she always manage to get what she wants? There was no premeditation here but the beautiful whore has wanted him for such a long time, it seems circumstances just provided exactly what was needed right when it was most useful.”

Emmett leans across my back and puts a hand round Alice’s neck. “Hey, watch yourself,” he says teasingly. “No one calls my girl a whore but me.”

I don’t move, tinglingly aware of Emmett’s big muscular body and hard cock pressed against my back and hip. _Oh my._

I hide my face again, and a moment later Emmett rolls away and I feel Alice’s light touch on my back instead. “You should take this off,” she says gently, stroking the silk of my shirt. “Enjoy the sun like the rest of us.”

I hesitate for a moment, but the sun feels so lovely on what skin I have exposed that I sit up and slowly undo the buttons of my shirt, slipping it off my shoulders and leaving only my bra. I have my back to Emmett and nearly jump out of my skin when I feel his fingertips trace a line along my spine and under the clasp on my bra.

“This too?” he says, and it’s half a question and half an order.

I take a breath and nod, and then as he undoes the hooks in the back I slide the bra off at the front, leaving me feeling self-consciously bare. I don’t look at either Emmett or Alice as I slip my skirt off and lie back on the blanket, arms across my face both to shield my eyes from the sun and to block their reactions to my nakedness.

Oh, vampire bodies are hard and perfect and flawless- but the change takes place within a human body and works on what is there. I bore a child as a human and my body tells the tale even in its vampire incarnation, my hips are wider, my belly slightly rounder and my breasts heavier than those of the other girls. Normally I love these signs for the brief, blissful moments of motherhood they remind me of, but in front of the others who are all perfect and clearly find each other desirable I feel uncomfortably aware of the differences.

“Jesus Esme…”

I hear Emmett’s hoarse mutter and peek under my arm at him. He’s sitting up now, sprawling back on his hands and staring shamelessly at my nudity. His eyes are black with lust and I feel a sudden throb of desire between my legs. I am mortified to feel my nipples pebbling under the force of his gaze, uncomfortably aware that he is noticing everything. I can’t stop the thoughts of what I could do with him, hard and ready and clearly willing out here in the sun, from flitting through my mind. I am briefly and fiercely thankful I cannot blush.

My body gives my thoughts away though. Knowing that he’s looking, that _she’s_ looking too (for I’m well aware of Alice’s proclivities), my nipples are hard and I can feel the gathering heat and increasing dampness between my legs. I hear Emmett growl, low and pleased.

 “I think maybe Carlisle’s not the only one who’s interested in trying something new.”

I keep my arms over my face and don’t answer, but I know he must be aware of my thighs clenching together.

“I hardly think it’s fair for him to be off, having all kinds of fun with my girl, while you’re here aching for it.”

“Emmett Cullen, you’re incorrigible,” Alice sounds amused.

Emmett laughs, low and deep, and I hear him moving closer to me. “You know me Alice…I like to see people happy. There’s something Esme wants, and there’s more than a few of us who are willing to see that she gets it…”

I can’t stop the quiver that rocks my body at his words, and the rush of images that flood my mind, all the fantasies I’ve played with over the years, the half thought ideas and wishes…I draw my breath in sharply.

“You do want it, don’t you?” Emmett’s voice is quiet. “Out here…me, or them, or all of us…do all those things you’ve always wanted to…”

I don’t answer him with words, I can’t, but there’s a rush of heat and wetness between my legs, and I know he will smell how aroused I am now.

“Open your legs,” Emmett goes on, his voice as quiet and smooth as ever.

Barely breathing, I shift my thighs apart.

“More,” Emmett commands. “Wider…I want to see you. I want to see how wet your pussy is right now, see how much you want to do this…”

I hear Alice’s quiet noise of desire as I stretch my legs further apart, knowing Emmett can see everything, not even caring as long as he fulfils the promise in his voice and touches me.

I still have my arms over my face, but I feel his breath on my thighs and I can’t hold back the tiny whimper of desire when I realise he has his head between my legs.

“Beautiful,” he mutters. “Jesus…” His tongue traces along my folds, sliding in between, tasting the dampness of my arousal. I sigh and then gasp as his tongue flicks over my clit, sending sparks of pleasure flying through my body. He slides his hands underneath my buttocks, lifting me up just enough so that he can hold me pressed against his mouth.

I moan as his tongue follows the same path again, pushing my hips up towards him as he flicks my clit and then swirls his tongue around it. I run my hands through my hair and arch my back, thinking of nothing but how good it feels to have this man between my legs, exploring all my private places with his skilled fingers and tongue and lips.

So focused am I on what Emmett is doing between my legs that I barely notice the feel and the scent of the sweet breath on my face, until there is the soft touch of someone’s lips on mine. _Alice._ I think I surprise her with how quickly and ardently I respond, but she is not the only one in the house to desire the feel of female flesh on hers. I run my hands along her body, briefly squeezing her small breasts with their hard nipples and feeling the purr of pleasure in her throat at my touch.

Alice kisses me again, then trails her mouth down my throat, gently nipping and sucking as she kisses her way to my breasts. She teases me, kissing along the underside of them, running the very tip of her tongue in circles around the nipples without touching them, driving me to very edge of frenzied desire. I moan, pleadingly, and feel her breath tickle me as she laughs.

“Oh, you do want something, do you?” Alice places a finger on my lip and I draw it in to my mouth and suck, hard, hearing her draw her breath in sharply. The next moment I feel her mouth close around my breast as she licks and then sucks at me, and I cannot hold back my moans or stop my hips from thrusting up harder and faster against Emmett.

Emmett’s hands spread my legs wider, his tongue moving from circling my clit to plunging inside me, every shift making me squirm against his iron grip, wanting to escape the intensity of feeling at the same time as I want more of it. He is relentless though, and he growls as he moves his mouth faster and harder against me. Alice is alternating long, hard sucking pulls at my nipples with devastating flicks of her tongue, and I find myself closing my eyes in ecstasy, hearing as if it’s from someone else the tiny, whimpering cries that I’m making as they pleasure me.

I am so close to the edge, just a mass of physical sensations and reactions. Emmett still has his mouth on me when he slides a finger inside me, slightly curved to press against the place in front that always brings me undone. Now is no exception and I bite my lip to keep silent as my climax takes me, while my thighs spasm around Emmett’s head and the gush of wetness that happens at my finish drips down my thighs.

“Fuck _yeah_ ,” Emmett says, rearing up on his hands. “ _Damn_ you taste fucking good.”

“Looks like I got here just at the right time.” Jasper appears behind Emmett, his eyes looking intently between my legs as he unconsciously licks his lip.

“After me.” Emmett sprawls on the rug beside me, rolling up over enough so that I’m on my side, feeling his broad chest against my back. One of his big hands cups a breast and pinches my nipple and I whimper at the intensity of feeling it raises. “Good girl,” he murmurs, slipping a hand underneath my thigh and bending my knee, holding my leg up and away from my body. I feel so exposed, spread open like this, but then Emmett shifts against me, adjusting the angle of his hips so that I can feel his cock, hard and ready pushing against me, and I don’t care about anything. Not Jasper staring with his hand stroking himself, not Alice’s frustrated mumble at Emmett, not Edward’s tiny noise of shock as he sees what is going on…I care about nothing except what it is going to feel like to have that big hard cock inside me, filling me up.

 “Going to fuck you good,” Emmett mutters, “Damn yes…let me in, that’s right…oh, fuck _yes_ …:”

Oh, he’s big and I’m so sensitive from the orgasm…my legs shake and he grips my thigh tighter as he pushes inside me, stretching everything, making me groan at the feeling of fullness. Emmett draws his breath in sharply as he is enveloped in my slippery warmth, and I feel his thighs clench behind me as he drops his head and his teeth graze my neck. “Oh that’s good, you feel so good…fuck…”

I open my eyes as Alice kisses me again, opening my lips to her tongue and feeling her nipples hard against my breasts as she rubs herself against me. Her hand slides under my thigh where Emmett is still holding my leg and he lets her take it. I feel her whole body quiver as Emmett’s hand cups her in between her legs and she gives a tiny cry and bites my lips as his fingers work her. 

“Oh, you like that…that’s right…good girl, you want me to fuck you…gonna do you hard…fuck yes, you feel good..” Emmett is talking in muttered, panting gasps as he thrusts into me with his cock and pleasures Alice with his hand and I don’t know which of us he’s talking to, or if he’s just talking to himself. And once again I don’t care, because the filthy mouth he’s always had on him and the dirty words he’s mumbling into my ears is turning me on more than I would have ever expected. I would not have thought I could climax again so soon, but I am feeling the pleasure building and I know I’m close.

Emmett comes first though, a string of dirty words and a bellowing roar as he climaxes, his whole body jerking and shuddering with the force of it, making me shake with him.

“My turn.” It’s Jasper, and before I am fully aware of it Emmett is no longer behind me but has been replaced by Jasper, who buries himself inside me with a low grunt, moving fast right from the start. Emmett moves to Alice’s other side, where he brings her to completion with his practised hand. Alice wraps her arms around me, still kissing my neck and lips with hard, nipping kisses even as she shudders with her orgasm, then throws her leg across me so that I caught between her softness and Jasper’s hardness, and I wonder if there’s anything else, ever, that can feel this good.

I guess Emmett does like to see everyone joining in, because as my bliss smeared gaze watches I see him take a naked Edward on his lap, holding his back against his chest, Edward’s legs spread and Emmett’s hand gripping his cock. “Gonna make you come too,” Emmett croons, moving his hand so fast I can barely see it. “Make you feel good too baby…yeah, damn will you look at that…all that wet pussy…fucking cocks and pussy…oh baby, that’s right, you like what I’m doing to you, you love this…fuck yes…tell me Edward, tell me it’s good…”

“Oh god, yes Emmett, yes, it’s good…” Edward closes his eyes and leans his head back against Emmett’s shoulder, panting hard. “Yes, yes it’s good…” His voice fades off as he comes, hands in fists as he thrusts erratically into Emmett’s hands, gasping with his teeth biting hard into his lip as he climaxes.

I can feel my body clenching tighter around Jasper as he moves within me, and when I drop my head back and moan he kisses my open mouth, hard and demanding. I kiss him back as Alice slides down my body, teeth grazing my nipples, and then I let out my loudest cry yet as Alice’s mouth fastens onto my clit, sucking the sensitive bud into her mouth and keeping it there while she uses her tongue to drive me over the edge.

My second orgasm is so intense I scream, seeing nothing but light behind my eyes as my body convulses, waves of ecstasy and release rippling outward from where Alice’s mouth and Jasper’s cock have made me fall apart. I scream out again as Jasper continues driving into me and he groans and grabs my hips to keep me still, as the throbbing pulse of my climax makes me buck and writhe against him. Just as I think I can’t take anymore he comes, spilling inside me with a guttural groan, hands on my breast to hold him steady and his teeth grazing hard across my shoulder as he drops his head with a shudder.

Jasper slumps backwards, his penis sliding out of my body which is still twitching and throbbing with the after effects of my orgasm. I shiver as Alice curls her head down into my shoulder, and I absently stroke her dark hair.

“I’m so glad you decided to play with us,” she murmurs. A moment later she looks up at Emmett and winks. “Just think of the possibilities now!”   

“Oh yeah,” Emmett says lazily. “A couple more people to play with in the playground? Gonna make it all a whole lot more interesting and more fun…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I felt too bad leaving Esme out, lol. I know, it's ridiculous, but whatever...mums have sex too, and she's not even THEIR mother! And it really wouldn't be fair for everyone else in the house to be doing everything they want with whoever they want and have just one person missing out on all the fun!
> 
> Always good to know there are other pervs out there enjoying pretty Cullens doing dirty things....Merry Christmas all, enjoy your holidays!


	8. Emmett POV #2 (Emmett/Rosalie/Edward)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because it's Superbowl Sunday and not everyone likes football...or because you do like football, and it's not like I need an excuse for more pervy fun in Emmett's playground...enjoy!

_Emmett POV_

I can smell it in the room, as soon as I enter. Rosalie has showered and is lying across the bed reading, looking pure and innocent with her damply curling hair and white cotton t-shirt and pink panties, but the very air in the room reeks of what she and Carlisle have been doing.

I lean against the closed door and regard her thoughtfully, although I wait until she looks up at me before I speak.

“Did you have a good afternoon?”

“I did indeed,” she says, trying not to smirk and failing miserably. “I believe Alice told you about my afternoon.”

“Not the details,” I say with a grin.

“Oh, details…” Rosalie gives a slow, sensuous smile and rolls over on to her side, propping herself up on her elbow. “You want details.”

I run my hand through my hair and give a low chuckle, heading over to the bed and sprawling out beside Rosalie, careful not to touch her. “You’ve been fucking, haven’t you? You’ve been a very, very naughty girl I think.”

Rosalie’s eyes are dark as I keep them glued to mine, and her lips curve into a smile. “Well?” I say. “What have you got to say for yourself?”

Rosalie licks her lip, and I can see her nipples hardening under her shirt. “I fucked Carlisle,” she says softly.

“Hmmm.” I run my fingertips along her side, down her bare arm and over the slope of her hip. I give her a devilish grin and that, combined with my fingers on her bare thigh makes her shiver. “I think that’s breaking the rules, baby.”

Oh, she loves to play this game! “I thought you liked to see me getting fucked,” she pouts at me. “I thought you liked to share your whore.”

“Oh, I do,” I say, my voice light. Damn I just want to throw her down and ride her hard! But I want something else as well, and so I brush my hands lightly across her nipples, feeling them grow even harder as they rise to my touch. “But you know the rules here in my playground baby.” I lower my head and bite one of her nipples, just hard enough to remind her of what I’m capable of, hearing her gasp and seeing the unconscious clenching of her thighs. “What are they?”

“You say when,” Rosalie whispers, and her whole body trembles as I rip her t-shirt off her body, baring her breasts so that I can take one of her hard, pink strawberry nipples into my mouth and suck. “You say how, you say who…” Her voice cuts off as she clenches her jaw against her moans, and then she says breathlessly, “I’m yours, Emmett.”

“Mine,” I say, pulling away from her breast. “My pretty girl.” I lean back against the pillow and look at her. “So you know the rules in here...you know that I say when, and I say how, and I say who. In here, you just do what you’re told, and yet you brought another man in here without me and you let him touch you.” I try and ignore how hard I’m getting and I pinch gently at one of her nipples. “Well?”

“Yes, I did.”

“How did he touch you?” I push her onto her back, leaning over her and palming both her breasts. “Did he touch you like this?” I push her breasts together and lower my head to flick at her nipples with my tongue. “Like this?”

Rosalie arches her back to push herself closer to my mouth. “Yes,” she breathes.

“Where else?” I murmur. “Where else did you let him touch you?”

Rosalie runs her hand down across her belly, stroking her skin and then pressing her fingertips in between her thighs.

“Oh, I bet you liked that, having him touch you there.” I push her thighs apart and stroke her through her knickers, feeling the dampness from her arousal wicking through the fabric. “I think you liked that a lot…” I rub her over her panties, keeping a steady pressure on her clit that makes her breath quicken as she spreads her legs wider. “Did you like it?”

“Yeah…I did…like that…” Rosalie closes her eyes briefly.

“He did more than touch you like this though, hmmm?” I slide my finger under the elastic and into her, feeling her hot inner walls tighten around me and hearing the moan she can’t hold back. Just as quickly I pull out of her and go back to stroking her outside her panties, leaving her whimpering in frustration.

“Emmett…”

“What else did you do with him?” I suck on her breast, hard and briefly, and then kiss her on the mouth, my tongue tangling with hers, her teeth grazing across my lips. “Tell me pretty girl, my own beautiful whore, what did you do here in my playground while I wasn’t here?”

“I fucked him,” gasps Rosalie, and I plunge two fingers into her pussy and let her grind against my hand. “I bent over the desk and he took his cock and he fucked me from behind, and then I rode him until I came…and then he fucked me again until he came too…oh god, Emmett, please, please, please…”

I can feel her tightening around my fingers, her juices dripping down my hand as I cup her pussy and fuck her with my fingers and she begs me to go harder and faster and let her reach the climax she’s building towards. But I laugh, low and teasingly, and pull my hand away, slowly licking my fingers as she watches and squirms in unsatisfied arousal.

“I’ll make you come,” I promise her. “I’ll fuck you until you scream baby, but first of all we have to decide what’s going to happen to you for breaking the rules.”

Rosalie writhes against me, pushing me onto my side so she can lie beside me, pressing her breasts into me and throwing a leg over my hip so she can rub herself against my thigh. “Anything,” she mutters. “You can do anything you want to me Emmett, as long as I can have some of this when you’re done.” And she tears the button and zip off another pair of jeans as she takes my cock into her hands.

I can’t help laughing at her. Oh, my beautiful, insatiable girl! “Oh, I’ll give you some of that baby,” I say with a chuckle. “You’re going to get some of that, and a whole lot more with what I’ve got in mind for you.”

Rosalie looks at, suddenly warily. “What do you want?”

I kiss her neck, gently nipping at her skin. “Well, seems like you broke the rules to play out a fantasy…I’m thinking that it’s only fair that in return I get to see one of mine play out…” I run my hand down her back, across the curve of her ass, and then bunch her panties up in one hand so I can rip them off. “I’ve seen you fucked in all kinds of ways baby, and I like it. But I’ve never seen you all filled up, and damn but I want to…” My fingers slip into the cleft between her buttocks and press gently against her asshole. “A cock in here…” I shift until the leaking head of my hard cock is nudging at her pussy and then drive it home. “And one in here…you all stretched wide and getting fucked by two of us at once…”

“Oh god,” Rosalie groans, her hips rocking as I pound in to her. “Emmett…”

“So you like that idea, hmmm? You think you’ll like being fucked by two big cocks at once?”

“I think…fuck…yes…maybe…ohhh.” I don’t think Rosalie’s thinking anything but how good it feels to have my cock in her pussy and her legs wrapped around me as I push her onto her back and thrust into her faster.

Goddamn it but this feels good! All her hot, wet heat gripping my cock, her tits bouncing against me as I ride her, strong hands curling in my hair and pulling my head down so that I’ll kiss her open, hungry mouth. But I slow down, enough to keep her on edge but not quite go over it, and make her look at me.

“Gonna do it then?” I gasp. “Finally take cock up your ass?” I roll over suddenly, taking her with me so that she’s spread open on top of my and I can tickle at the rosebud pucker of her asshole. “Let one of them fuck you here, with your pussy already full of cock?”

She’s so wet down there that there’s almost no resistance as I press against her ass and it opens enough for my finger to slide inside. The extra stimulation is just enough to send her flying, and she shouts, “Yes, yes… _yes…”_ then bites me savagely on the shoulder as she shudders and spasms, her face buried against my neck to muffle her sounds as she comes. I follow her over the edge, feeling the clenching pulse of her climax on my fingers and cock and groaning with the intensity of my own release as I thrust erratically up into her, making her writhe all over again.

As we both settle I slide my finger out of her ass and slap her on the butt, making her jump. “I’m gonna enjoy this,” I say teasingly. “You know how much I’ve wanted to see you take cock in your ass.”

“Mmmm,” Rosalie’s looking at me slightly apprehensively. “Not you though?” My cock’s still inside her and she clenches her muscles around me briefly. “I can’t do that.”

I sigh regretfully. “No. Not me.” One day I’ll do it, but I don’t think her virgin ass is ready for that. There’s been a lot of ass play over the years, fingers and tongues, and her response to that has me pretty sure she’ll like getting her ass fucked by cock, but it’s never happened. She won’t let me, and I’ve been kind of reluctant to have someone do something to her that I can’t.

“Who?” she asks, sliding off to lie in the crook of my arm beside me. Her hands trace the contours of my chest and she doesn’t look at me.

I run my hands down her long hair, smoothing out the silky strands under my palm. “I was thinking Edward.” Rosalie might prefer Jasper, but I want this to be good and I know that in the bedroom Edward will obey me instantly and without question. Jas is a bit more of a wild card. Not that he’d ever do anything to hurt Rose deliberately, but he doesn’t know her emotional limits the way I do. If I’m going to push her boundaries like this I need to know that I am absolutely in control and I’ll have that with Edward.

Rosalie sits up, her hair falling forward as she smiles at me. _So fucking beautiful._ “So, when do you plan on carrying out this plot?”

I laugh lazily. “Oh…some time. I’ll make you squirm with the idea of it for a while I think, I’ll enjoy that. Besides, I think everyone had all the fucking they need today, that’s for sure. But I don’t suppose anyone’s told you what went on down at the lake today…”

So I tell her, and it turns out that maybe Rose and I haven’t had _all_ the fucking we can handle after all.

I don’t do anything for a couple of days and Rosalie does indeed squirm with the knowledge of what’s coming to her. It amuses me to see her trying to look unconcerned and careless around Edward, when he has read the situation right out of her head and watches her with knowing eyes.

I want her needy and keep my hands to myself during this time, and her imagination takes flight and leaves her in a state of near constant edginess and arousal. Any initial misgivings she might have had vanish as her desire mounts, and more than once I find her with her hand between her legs bringing herself to a fierce, silent orgasm as she waits for me to say the word.

Surprisingly it’s Edward who precipitates action. I’m in my room one afternoon with my back against the wall, my hands full of Rosalie’s hair as she kneels in front of me with her mouth full, when I look up and see Edward in the doorway. He’s watching in a way that makes my toes curl, and I feel a grin spread across my face as I beckon him closer.

“I didn’t tell you to stop,” I say quietly to Rosalie, who hesitates as Edward stands behind her. I tighten my grip in her hair and she turns her attention back to my cock, sucking harder and then swallowing, drawing me further back and then down into her throat, making me groan.

“Take your clothes off,” I say to Edward, and he obeys with alacrity, tossing them over to the wall out of the way. He’s already hard and he stands close enough behind Rosalie that his erection tangles in her hair. With his eyes still fastened on what she’s doing to my cock with her mouth he absently rubs himself with the silky strands, shifting his weight tensely on the balls of his feet.

“You know what I want you here for,” I say, and his eyes meet mine with a look of pure lust as he nods.

“I’m going to – finally – get to fuck you in the ass, aren’t I Rosalie?” Edward says, bending closer to her and biting her ear. “You are going to take me all, isn’t that right pretty girl?”

He sounds like me, and I give a low chuckle and then groan as Rosalie growls and the vibrations hit my cock, buried deep in her throat. Her eyes flash at me and I know that she is both angry and aroused- submitting to me is one thing but having Edward tease her is something else, and she hates it and loves it in equal measure.

“You want that, hmmm?” I tease Edward, reaching over and rubbing his hair. “You want my girl’s ass?” My fingers trace his cheekbone and down his jawline, moving across to his mouth which he opens at my touch, sucking on my fingers hard, reminding me of what talent he has with that tongue and lips. Rosalie already had me at the edge, and seeing Edward so hard and eager for what I have in mind is all that I need to send me flying. Rosalie swallows hard around me, her eyes gleaming with satisfaction as I curse and come convulsively down her throat.

I lean back against the wall as Rosalie releases my cock and watch as Edward moves to stand beside her. His hands in her hair pull her face against his thigh, and I see a flash of her teeth as he gently rubs his cock and balls against her cheek which makes me smile.

“I’d watch yourself, Edward,” I say lightly. “I let you play with her, but be careful you don’t bring out her claws. Don’t forget who’s boss in here, and it isn’t you…”

I take her hair and pull gently until she rises to her feet. She’s still fully dressed, and I unbutton her jeans, slipping my hand inside to feel her wet heat. Oh yes, this is going to be fun.

“Take them off,” I order. “Mine too.”

Rosalie strips slowly, ignoring Edward as she watches my lustful eyes on her. Inch by inch her beautiful body is revealed, full breasts topped with pink nipples that harden perceptibly under my gaze, smooth flat belly, plump round ass and light curly hair between her legs, hiding her wet, pink pussy. Once she’s naked she slips my shirt off my shoulders and then goes down on her knees, unlacing my boots and holding them and my trousers as I step out of them. She stays on her knees, thighs slightly apart and hands behind her back as she looks up at me.  

_Fuck, I want her._ I’ve just come, but I’m still hard and those big golden eyes looking up at me are killing me. Down on her knees she’s so poised and still…I want to see her screaming, writhing with the intensity of sensation that I’m going to give her. I can’t wait to see what she looks like with her ass and pussy full of hard maleness and my thumb on her clit until she falls apart.

“Get up on the bed,” I tell her hoarsely. “On your back and spread your legs.”

I barely even see her move before she’s right where I want her. On her back, her legs apart so that I can see everything- the entrance to her vagina glistening with her want, her clit begging for attention as I growl and move towards her. I can smell her, and without thinking I lie on the bed with my face in between her thighs, my tongue out to taste the moisture I can see gathering on her folds. As I fasten my mouth onto her pussy and suck Rosalie moans and raises her hips, pushing harder against my face.

God, I love this. The taste of her, the heat and the feel of her arousal in my mouth and in my nose, the way her ass feels as I knead my hands into her flesh and lift her closer to my mouth, licking and sucking and flicking at all her private places until she is writhing and crying out with the pleasure of it. I tease her, moving faster and harder against her then pulling back, moving my tongue slowly and lightly while she begs me in increasing desperation for more.

I feel the movement on the bed as Edward joins us, and hear the noises they make as he kisses her, open mouthed and wet and wanting. Rosalie has one hand in his hair, holding him against her face, and her other hand trails down her body to fist in my hair as she grinds her pussy against my face. I oblige her, my tongue finding the hard little bud that will give her such pleasure and sucking and slurping at it until I feel her thighs go rigid against my ears as she arches her back and comes. _Fuck yes…damn you taste good._

I kneel so that I’m further up her body, rubbing my face against her breasts to get rid of some of the juices that are smeared across it, dragging my tongue across her nipple to make her gasp. For a moment I push Edward to the side so that I can claim Rosalie’s mouth, and then I roll away to lie beside her.

Edward looks painfully hard, but he’s sitting back on his heels on Rosalie’s other side, waiting for me. I grin at him and look at Rosalie, who is lying back with her eyes closed, legs still spread and body still giving the occasional quiver as the pulses of her climax fade. I cup a hand around her breast, gently rolling her nipple between my thumb and forefinger.

“Come on baby,” I say teasingly. “You’re not done yet. You know what I want to do to you tonight, and Edward looks like he’s all ready for his part.” Not to mention my cock, which is rock hard again and leaking onto my belly.

Rosalie sits up, looking at me over her shoulder as she licks her lip. I run my fingers down the line of her spine, making her shiver and ending with my hand on her ass. “Show me,” I say.

_Oh fuck, I want that._ Rosalie is on her hands and knees, legs spread so that it’s all out on show. My eyes take in her pussy, wet and swollen with arousal, and the rosebud of her asshole that she’s about to give up to Edward, and I can’t hold back the growl of pure lust.

“You first,” I say hoarsely to Edward. “Lube’s over there…you know what you’re doing. Go slow with her.” I want him to take his time and make this good for her. I also want her to take both of us at once, and if I get my cock into that tight, wet pussy there’s no way in hell I’m going to be able to hold back until Edward’s in there too.

I move towards Rosalie’s head, leaving her ass in Edward’s hands, kissing her full lips and feeling her tongue against mine. I feel her tense momentarily and I nip at her, massaging her breasts with my hand. “Good girl,” I murmur. “Just relax…you know it’s gonna feel good, don’t you…you love what Edward does to you, love him playing with your ass…”

I can see Edward’s hands, slick with lube, easing her open for him, and I slip a finger down to rub her clit, smiling in satisfaction as she begins to unconsciously move her hips, her breathing quickening.

“You like it, don’t you?” I say softly. “Feels good, doesn’t it?”

“Yes,” Rosalie gasps. “It does…feel good…” Her words cut off into a long, low whine, and I hear Edward groan as he eases the head of his cock into her.

“Oh god, Rosalie,” he moans. “Yes, damn it…” He moves slowly, carefully, his fingers sliding down and into her pussy, making her arch her back and push herself towards him, wanting more of him. Edward is in her deep now, and he leans forward and plants tiny kisses along her back and I love him again for being so good to my girl.

I watch them for a moment, Edward gently sliding himself out and then further in, Rosalie rocking her hips and panting as she becomes accustomed to this new and intense sensation. I catch her eye, feeling my balls tighten as she gazes back at me with bleary, lust filled eyes. “It’s good, yeah?” I say. “You like Edward’s cock in your ass…like getting fucked like this…tell me baby, tell me…”

“Feels good,” she mutters. “I like it…Emmett…want you …”

“Oh yes,” I say with a grin. “You’re going to have me too. Just let me watch this for a minute baby…do you know how fuck-hot this is? Watching you take Edward balls deep in your ass?” But I want to do more than watch, and Edward is starting to move faster and his eyes have that glassy look that means he’s getting closer to his climax. “Slow down baby,” I say to him, and he does so automatically, looking to me for further instructions. “I want you to sit back,” I tell him after a moment. “Keep Rosa with you.”

It’s momentarily awkward, but it’s all worth it a second later as I look at them, Edward sitting back against the bed head, Rosalie on his lap and leaning against him. I can see her asshole stretched around his cock, the rest of her all wet and open and waiting for me. Edward’s hands are filled with her tits and Rosalie drops her head back onto his shoulder, panting as she reaches towards me.

I can’t wait. Not now, not seeing her there waiting for me, wanting it… For a moment there are just too many legs in the way and I swear as I try and get myself lined up, but then the throbbing, leaking head of my cock is rubbing up in her folds, pushing into her, dipping into that hot, wet, sweetness that I want so much.

Rosalie makes a tiny mewling noise, and her hands grab at my arms, digging into my shoulders. “Emmett…”

“It’s okay baby, it’s okay…relax…that’s it, you want me…do this for me baby, come on…oh _sweet holy hell, fuck me…_ ” Christ, but this is intense! _And so fucking good…_

I’m moving as slowly as I can, it’s so tight and full in there, and Rosalie breathes deep and moans as her body clenches and stretches around my cock. I keep pushing into her, feeling every single ridge and vein in Edward’s cock against mine through the thin wall separating us, until finally I’m buried inside her as deep as I can get.

For a moment I remain still, looking at the two faces in front of me, a little stunned at the intense intimacy I feel being with them in this way. Then Edward slips his fingers down in between us and I feel him touching my cock as he rubs at Rosalie’s clit. Speared between both of us she can barely move, and she whimpers with ever increasing urgency and noise until she’s nearly screaming with the pleasure of it.

“Oh baby, oh yes…fuck, you feel so good…” I’m kissing her, babbling into her mouth as I withdraw my cock a little and then thrust back in, feeling her so wet and tight and slick around me with the unfamiliar hardness of Edward rubbing against me too. He likes that, and despite the weight of both Rosalie and I pushing down on him he manages to move, rocking his hips a little until he and I are moving in rhythm.

I can’t take my eyes off Rosalie, her eyes glazed with pleasure as she rests heavily against Edward, her golden hair blending with his bronze, helpless to do anything but take what we’re giving her. She rolls her head to the side and Edward kisses her hungrily, and I drop my face to bite at her neck on the opposite side, tasting her skin.

“You like it…it’s good, right…fuck baby girl, two cocks and look at how much you like it…you love this…so full and so hard, isn’t it…tell me how much you want it…”

“Yes, yes, please…” Rosalie gasps. “It’s good Emmett, it’s…ahhh Edward…yes, fuck me please, yes…ohhh!” And then she’s gone, words disappearing as she screams, her legs wrapping around my waist as her body shudders and jerks with her climax.

Edward must have been holding himself back by sheer force of will because almost instantaneously he drives up into her, bucking his hips and pumping his cock hard as he comes, his hands wrapped in Rosalie’s hair and his mouth pressed into her neck to muffle his noise as he comes.

That pretty much does me in, and I grab at both of them as my balls tighten and then I feel myself explode. “ _Oh, fuck yes, baby…Edward…fuck…oh yes…love this…fuck, fuck…”_ For a moment the world blurs and everything swirls together, then I shudder hard as the waves of intensity recede and I slump down heavily on top of Rosalie and Edward, feeling two pairs of lips kissing me on either side of my face, two sets of hands touching my hair and shoulders and back.

I roll over and fall onto my back on the bed, Rosalie between Edward and I. She curves her back against my chest and hooks a leg over Edward, pulling him closer to her so she can wrap him in her arms and hold him close, murmuring his name. His hand runs along her flank and down the cleft in her ass cheeks, and he raises his eyebrows at her. “Good?”

Rosalie squirms, half in embarrassment and half in remembered pleasure. “Yes,” she murmurs, and then looks back at me while her mouth curves up into that shit eating grin that I love. “Very, very nice. Thank you.”

I chuckle, and reach over to rub my hand against Edward’s head. “You did good. Both of you.”

Edward smiles and Rosalie sighs, and my arms are big enough to hold them both as the three of us lie tangled together, sated and relaxed.  


	9. Alice POV (Alice/Rosalie/Esme)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I don't know if girl on girl fanfic smut is really what you're meant to do for International Women's Day, but that's what I did... Here's Alice and Rosalie and Esme enjoying a bit of girly fun together since I really think that a bit of femslash is always nice to have around!

  _Alice POV_

I turn my back on the city view and look into the hotel room. The shopping bags and boxes are piled by the door and I wonder how much bigger the pile is going to be by the end of tomorrow, our last scheduled shopping day here in New York.

The bathroom door is closed, and I can hear the water running behind it as Esme takes a bath. Rosalie is out on the balcony talking on the phone. I drop down on to the bed and flip on the television, staring mindlessly at the screen as visions flip through my mind. _Well, hello…._ With no one to see me I break out in a delighted grin and jump off the bed to scramble through my recent purchases. I find what I want and leave the bag on the side table, then sit back against the pillows so that I’m innocently watching television when Rosalie saunters back in.

She tosses her phone down casually onto the table and then comes and drapes herself over the bed beside me with a sigh. “What are you watching?”

“Nothing much. How are things at home with the boys?”

“The usual. Emmett’s wearing all his shitty old clothes and they’re all playing x-box and ass-fucking all over the living room,” Rosalie looks sulky. “I miss Emmett.”

She shifts her legs and for a moment I scent exactly why and how much she misses Emmett, and I smile down at her as she looks up at me suspiciously.

“What? You look like you’ve got a secret,” she says with narrowed eyes.

I giggle teasingly. “Not a secret…but we’re going to have _lots_ of fun tonight, my pretty little slut.”

Rosalie’s eyes go almost instantly dark as she realises the games I’m offering to play with her, and I cannot stop the smile that spreads across my face as she rolls over on to her side and faces me with a pout. “You shouldn’t call names.”

“Why not, if they’re true?” I say archly, trailing my fingers across her face and down along her body. “I know what you are Rosalie…I know that if were to slide my fingers down in between your legs right now you would be wet just at the idea of what I might do to you tonight…because you really are just a dirty little slut who’ll let anyone spread her legs and play with her pussy…”

As my hand moves down the centre of Rosalie’s chest and belly she rolls onto her back with a sigh, parting her legs as I run my fingers under her dress and slide them into her knickers. “What did I tell you?” I say softly, pulling my fingers out, already shiny with her wetness, and holding them up to her face.

“I’m not a slut,” she says softly, but her tongue snakes out and licks my fingers. It’s all head games with Rosalie, she loves these games of submission and power and in Emmett’s absence I am more than happy to oblige her. If anyone called her a slut in the real world she’d physically tear them apart…here in the bedroom the words and the knowledge of what they mean and what she will do to earn them make her wet.

Sometimes I wonder at the psychology of it all, why we like the things we like and the way we all…but then I just think isn’t it lucky we’re all as fucked up as each other, and who cares why we are the way we are? We’re hurting no one, and we take care of what each of us need.

“But I want you to be a slut,” I said teasingly, withdrawing my fingers from her mouth and touching them to my lips. “I want to play with you Rosalie, I want to use that beautiful body in all kinds of ways, I want to make you do all kinds of dirty things to me tonight…”

As my voice trails off suggestively Rosalie growls, low and wanting, and I smirk at her in satisfaction. “You’re going to do what I tell you to, aren’t you?”

She nods, and I lean over her and tease her lips with light, quick kisses, moving away as she tries to draw me closer. “No no, not yet.” I look down at her. “You don’t need those clothes…get off the bed and take them off. Slowly.”

I kick off my shoes and take off my own clothes in half a second, and then seat myself in an armchair. Rosalie undresses slowly, provocatively…she knows how to do this. Her dress disappears, her bra and shoes following them as she strips, revealing her beautiful body inch by inch to my openly desirous gaze. I play with my aching nipples as I watch her, rolling the hardening buds in between my fingers, longing for the moment Rosalie will take them in her mouth and suckle. “Everything,” I say to her quietly as she hesitates at her panties, and then she slowly slides them down her legs.

I have my phone in one hand, and I casually snap a photograph of her, knickers caught around her thighs, round buttocks exposed as she bends to take them off.

“What are you doing?”

“Teasing Emmett,” I say, sending it to him. “Because you naked is just too good not to share.” A second later the phone beeps and I chuckle lightly as I read his message. _What are you doing with my girl?_

“I bought something for you,” I say to Rosalie, putting the phone aside for the moment. “Well, it’s sort of for you…half for me too really, and I do think Emmett will like them.”

“What is it?” Rosalie asks.

“You get down on your knees like a good little slut and I’ll get them,” I say lightly, reaching across for the bag I placed on the side table earlier. She drops to her knees, hands behind her back and legs apart and breasts thrust forward, just as she does for Emmett. For a moment I just want to push her face between my legs and to hell with all the games, but with a tiny noise I just cross my legs and squeeze them as I take a jewellery box from the bag and open it up to show Rosalie.

The nipple clamps are a custom order. The clover kind, I had them made from titanium for strength and they are adorned with diamonds and rubies, the chain that connects them titanium decorated with more of the jewels. I doubt there’s another set like them anywhere in the world, and the idea of them hanging from the pink nipples on Rosalie’s bountiful breasts is making me drip with lust.

“Do you know what these are?”

Rosalie shakes her head a little uncertainly. “Jewellery…but I haven’t seen anything like that.”

I grin at her wickedly. “Oh well, you’re in for a treat.” I squeeze the clamp so that it separates and then let go, hearing the noise it makes as it springs back together. Rosalie’s eyes narrow as knowledge dawns and instinctively her hands come forward and cover her breasts. I laugh at her gently, one of the clamps on my finger, the other end swinging freely on the chain as I shake my finger at her in reproof. “No no, you know the rules…hands behind your back until I say otherwise.”

Slowly, Rosalie’s hands drop and I smile at her. “Good girl. Now I want you to come over here.”

When she’s on her knees in front of me I lean forward in the chair and kiss her. Her lips are full and she eagerly opens them to my probing tongue. I love the way she tastes, and the way her breasts feel in my hands as I reach down to cup their weight in my hands. I tickle her with my fingers, and as her nipples rise I roll and tug on them, feeling the way they harden and elongate under my manipulations.

Rosalie moans, the sound low in her throat, and kisses me a little harder, arching her back to push her breasts closer to me. She’s forgotten the rules and her hands come out from behind her back so that she can palm my breasts but I don’t reprimand her. Not now.

“You want to wear my pretty things?” I ask her softly, bending my head and pulling her breast up to my mouth so I can flick her nipples with my tongue. “You’re going to let me play with my shiny toys and your nipples like I want to?” I take her nipple into my mouth and suck, curling my tongue around her as she whimpers.

“Yes,” she says hoarsely.                                                                              

“Good girl,” I murmur, anticipation flaring in my belly. My clit is throbbing. Jasper and I have played with nipple clamps before and I know what they feel like- I can’t wait to see how Rosalie will react. It’s not exactly pain, but it’s a sensation so intense that it’s probably the closest thing to it that we as vampires can feel. And Rosalie is so beautifully, erotically reactionary.

I don’t waste any more time. Her nipples are as hard as they’re going to get, perfect for what I want to do to them. I kiss her again, catching her lower lip in between my teeth and nipping it gently to distract her, then take hold of one of her breasts and clip one of the clamps on to her nipple.

 Rosalie screams.

Fortunately not at a pitch audible to humans- I’ve inexcusably forgotten that we’re not at home in the wilderness, but instead in a hotel surrounded by people. Esme however is not human, and is out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped round her in a millisecond, staring with shocked eyes at what she’s confronted with. Rosalie and I both naked, Rosalie kneeling at my feet with her whole body quivering and a jewelled titanium chain attached to one of her nipples, the other end of it in my hand. “Alice Cullen!” she gasps. “What are you doing?”

“Playing,” I answer demurely, and before Rosalie can react I clamp her other nipple. “Doesn’t Rosalie look pretty?” Remembering our day at the lake I note the darkness in Esme’s eyes and hold out my hand to her in appeal. “Come and see.”

I lean forward and kiss Rosalie again, long and lingeringly. “And what about you, little slut? Do you like your pretty new decorations? How do they feel?”

Rosalie is breathing hard as she adjusts to the feeling of her nipples being gripped unrelentingly, and the weight of the clamps and chain tugging at her. My clit throbs as I see a trickle of moisture run down the length of Rosalie’s thigh, and I catch it on a fingertip and rub it gently onto Rosalie’s lips. “You do like them I think, don’t you naughty girl?” I purr. “Tell me…”

Rosalie shivers, and the movement makes the chain jiggle and she half shrieks before she freezes. Her eyes are pitch black on mine and she bites her lip for a moment before she answers with effort, “I _do_ like them.”

I sit back as Esme drifts towards us. My visions have shown me that Esme’s going to join in tonight’s fun and so I don’t hurry her, let her come closer and look down at Rosalie with fascinated eyes. Dreamily she reaches out a hand and touches the clamp with a single finger. “Does it hurt?”

“Not exactly,” Rosalie is squirming, moving her hips as much as she can without setting the chain hanging from her nipples swinging, and I can smell her arousal.

I take the chain and lift it, and Rosalie gasps and lurches towards me to avoid the extra tug on her nipples. Still gripping the chain lightly I reach my other hand down between her legs, running my fingers through the damp, tightly curling hair and stroking her pussy lips until she opens herself to me. Her clit is like a hard bud, begging to be touched, and I circle it with my thumb while she whimpers. I can feel how hot and wet she is, and I tease her with my fingers at her entrance until she thrusts her hips towards me and begs.

“Please Alice, please…I want it.”

I thrust my fingers into her, fucking her with my hand while Esme watches and the smell of sex and arousal intensifies in the room. Rosalie is breathing in sobbing gasps at the same rate I’m plunging my fingers in and out of her wet heat, and the lightest pull on the chain has her half rising to her feet as she almost comes with the intensity rocking her body. I don’t want her to come though, not yet, and I immediately pull my hands away and sit back in my chair as Rosalie grits her teeth.

“You are such a goddamn tease Alice!” she spits, but all I do is laugh and snap another picture of her on my phone. She is like some kind of masturbatory fantasy, kneeling there naked with her eyes black and her lips parted, and a million dollars worth of jewels hanging off the most beautiful breasts I’ve ever seen.

_Hey Emmett, like what I’ve done with your pretty baby?_

I send the photo to Emmett and then look up at Esme, who is still clutching her towel around her, looking uncertainly from Rosalie to me. For a moment I imagine both of them, clamped and bound on their knees before me and I can’t suppress my tiny whine of desire. Before I can make a move the phone beeps, and I grin as I read Emmett’s text.

_Fuck you, Alice. Fuck you._

I look down at Rosalie and slowly part my legs, opening my bare pussy so she can see how wet I am. She licks her lip, and I feel my smile spread across my face as I pick up the phone and send another picture to Emmett, accompanied by a text. _Don’t worry Emmett, she will._

“Come on then, my lovely one,” I say to her in a low voice. “Show me that you can be just as good a slut for me as you can be for Emmett…I want your head in between my legs and your lips and tongue on my pussy and…oh _yes_ Rosalie, beautiful slut…” I drop my head back against the chair with a delighted sigh as Rosalie’s mouth goes to my nether lips, her tongue dipping deep to lick at my juices.

Esme is still by the side of the chair, but she’s dropped her towel and I can clearly see her dark, erect nipples and the shadow of dark hair covering her pussy. I love the softness of feminine curves and the sweet slickness of female arousal, and I reach towards Esme and stroke the slope of her thigh. “Come kiss me Esme,” I said coaxingly. “Like that day at the lake…wasn’t that good? Wouldn’t you like me to do that to you again?”

“I don’t know. Carlisle…” Esme falters.

“…won’t care,” Rosalie raises her head for a moment and finishes for her. “Even if he’s not at home with Edward sucking his cock right now – and I think he very well may be – he’s not going to begrudge you having some fun here with me and Alice.” She gives me a wicked look, and her finger touches the jewels on her nipples delicately. “And Alice knows how to make a girl feel good…”

I laugh, ending in a high pitched gasp as Rosalie’s tongue laves my clit with serious intent. I hold my arms out to Esme and she gives a small sigh of surrender as she leans over and kisses me. “And really,” I say with a giggle, “If I can get Rosalie to look past Emmett’s almighty cock and enjoy a bit of the lady love, imagine what the three of us together can achieve?” And then I’m kissing Esme back, lost in the sweet taste of her as I learn her mouth and my hands roam across her body.

I would like to drag this pleasure out forever, Esme’s lips on mine, Rosalie’s mouth on my pussy, everywhere hands touching smooth skin and hard nipples and soft hair. But I was already so turned on by Rosalie wearing my new toys, and she is doing such devilish things with her tongue and teeth that before I can think twice I am gasping and moaning in ecstasy into Esme’s mouth, my hips pumping as I grind my pussy into Rosalie’s face as she groans and sucks and swallows at the sudden flood of my wetness into her mouth.

“Good girl,” I gasp, when I can finally talk again, pushing Rosalie’s head away. She smirks at me in satisfaction and sits back on her heels, knees apart as she slips one hand in between her legs to play with herself. I pull Esme off balance so that she’s lying across my lap and I can play with her breasts, fondling and squeezing and pinching her large dark nipples until she’s moving her hips unconsciously, wanting more.

 “Bed, I think,” I say gently, and Esme slips from my lap and glides across the room. I watch her with a smile curving across my mouth, loving how sexy she is naked, her hair dishevelled and her heavy lidded eyes dark with desire.

Rosalie is watching too, her nostrils flared as she takes in the scent of three women’s arousal. She rises to her feet, and there is a sharp intake of breath as the chain attached to her nipples swings and her hands grab at her breasts with a whine.

“If you pull on those they tighten,” I tell her.

“Sadist,” she mutters, and I laugh.

“I’m not really…you can’t tell me you’re in real _pain_.”

“Nooo…” Rosalie breathes heavily, and this time she lifts the chain with her own hand and I feel the rush of heat between my legs as she closes her eyes in ecstasy and her legs tremble. “Not pain exactly…”

“Oh, I know…” I murmur, and I take the chain and lead her with it over the bed. “I’ve played with them myself. It’s like they have a direct line from your tits right down to here…” and I press my thumb against her clit and make her writhe, not able to pull away from me because of the clamps and almost not able to bear the intensity of pleasure I’m giving her.

I let her go and she falls on to her back onto the bed, and then her strong arms draw Esme to her. “Come here,” she says with a pout. “Alice just wants to torture me…she gets off on teasing. And I’ve never got to play with you…” With a small hum of enjoyment Rosalie pulls Esme over her so that she’s straddling her, her breasts close enough for Rosalie to explore them with hands and lips and tongue.

“No, you weren’t at the lake when I finally joined in this debauchery,” Esme breathes. “I believe you had someone else enjoying your body at the time.” And she gives a slight tug on one the nipple clamps that makes Rosalie, face buried in Esme’s breasts, convulse.

“Oh, that,” Rosalie says breathlessly, with a brief look of guilt. “You don’t mind? I do appreciate that you shared him.”

Esme grins wickedly, and rubs her pussy slowly and seductively against Rosalie. “Oh, I don’t mind. Not when it’s opened up this whole world of dirty games with the rest of you…” and she bends forward and kisses Rosalie, lips parted and tongue demanding entrance, which Rosalie willingly grants.

For a moment I just enjoy the sight of them kissing, breasts pressed together, both of their legs spread and pussies displayed, wet and swollen with need. But I want to join in, and the smell is so intoxicating and the taste so tempting that soon I’ve got my face in between two pairs of legs, licking and sucking and tasting with wild abandon, as both of them open further and push back towards me.

Rosalie’s getting close, and I gently push Esme off her. She whimpers in frustration, but I smile and kiss her for a moment, probing deeply into her mouth and feeling her teeth scrape gently across my lip. “Make Rosalie come,” I murmur into her mouth. “Do whatever you want to that pussy…she likes everything. Just make her come so I can get those clamps off her.”

Esme’s eyes gleam, and without hesitation she scissors her legs with Rosalie’s and there’s a soft, wet noise as their pussies meet and Esme starts rubbing aggressively. Rosalie grunts and thrusts too, and the two of them find a rhythm that has them both on the edge, building the intensity rapidly towards climax.

Rosalie hits it first. I feel her body tighten and her low grunting noise changing to a higher pitched, more erratic sound, and I grab the nipple clamps and catch her eye. “ _Don’t scream,_ ” I tell her fiercely, hoping that in the throes of pleasure she’ll hear me as her dominant and obey me the way she does Emmett. A second later I feel her begin to quake and, as her orgasm tears through her, I squeeze the clamps to release her nipples.

She doesn’t scream. But her back arches and her body thrashes with what looks like one of the most earth shattering climaxes she’s ever felt, and she just about breaks Esme’s leg as she closes her thighs on it and bucks against it. I don’t know what I wish more, that I’d ridden her face through that or that I had thought to film it and send it to Emmett. I love the way Rosalie gives herself over to pleasure. She doesn’t hold back when it feels good, she likes what she likes and there’s no apology for that, and she embraces the intensity of sensation her body is capable of and lets herself drown in it.

“Oh, beautiful slut,” I murmur in delight and as Rosalie relaxes on to the bed I swipe my tongue across her pussy to taste her release, making her whimper and writhe as she twists away from me. I laugh and look at Esme, who has picked up the chain and is testing the pinch of the clamp on her finger. “Want to try them?”

She shakes her head firmly and I giggle and lay my head on her thigh, pulling her open so that I can lap at her pink pussy lips, finding her hole and plunging my tongue in, dragging it along her folds until I can swirl and suck at her clit. Esme moans, and I feel her leg underneath me tremble as my tongue traces its way back.

Rosalie props herself up and watches for a moment, then slides up to lie behind me, her breasts pressing into her back. She kisses my neck, and I feel all her soft silky hair tickling my skin, before she snakes one hand down across my belly and between my legs. “I liked your pretty jewels,” she said hoarsely, as her fingers pinch my clit lightly, and then begin a rapid, rhythmic rubbing that is going to bring me undone. “You’ll have to let me show Emmett.”

Her other arm curves over my head until I see her fingers disappear into Esme, who moans in delight. As Rosalie’s fingers thrust in and out, I twist my head until I can suck Esme’s clit in between my lips, circling and flicking with my tongue as I drive her on towards orgasm. My pussy rocks under Rosalie’s skilful fingers as I  listen to Esme’s noises of increasing abandon, and the mix of taste and touch and smell of the two women wrapped around me has me on the edge. It’s Esme that throws me over, as she gasps and shudders and her pussy twitches and gushes on my face as she comes. I feel my own body respond, the pleasure pooling and twisting in my belly before it explodes and I find myself thrashing against Rosalie and gripping Esme’s thighs under my arms as the waves of ecstasy rock my body.

For a moment there is silence as the pulsing, thrilling orgasm fades, and then I roll over so that I can see them both and smile in satisfaction at the looks of sated  contentment. But as I watch Rosalie play with the clamps, one leg bent to casually expose her wet, pink pussy and the still hard nub of her clit, I can already feel desire stirring in my again. After all, there’s still a long night before the shops open, and nipples aren’t the only things that it’s fun to clamp sometimes.  

 


	10. Rosalie POV (Rosalie/Esme/Carlisle)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that they've completely corrupted Esme, I thought it was time for the good doctor to explore a bit more of the dark side...hope you enjoy!

I know it’s Esme behind me in the laundry before she speaks; she smells of flowers and green things and freshly dug earth from being out in the garden. Her boots have mud on them and she kicks them off as she flips on the faucet and briskly scrubs her hands.

“Don’t turn the washing machine on yet Rosalie, I’ll just throw my gardening things in with your overalls.”

“Okay.” I fill the soap dispenser and then turn around, watching as Esme slips out of the muddied jeans and button down shirt she wears for yard work. She catches me looking at her and gives me an embarrassed smile, waving dismissively at her underwear.

“I know, it’s not as pretty as yours.”

In truth, I had barely noticed the underwear at all, being more caught by the way the fullness of her breasts were pushing over the top of the cups as she bent over to pick up her discarded clothes. “No, they’re fine,” I said now, taking note of the simple black satin and adding almost hesitantly, “You look…good.”

I look down at what I’m wearing and now I feel half embarrassed. The white French knickers and matching camisole are extravagantly beautiful, edged with intricate hand-crocheted lace and embroidered with delicate pink rosebuds and tied with pink ribbons. They’re a ridiculous clothing choice for wearing underneath grease stained overalls while I work on cars. “Gift from Emmett,” I tell Esme.

I can see Esme hiding her smile. Emmett’s fondness for elaborate lingerie on me isn’t exactly a secret- even before the others knew anything else about our bedroom games Emmett was shameless about what he bought for me. “Carlisle would like it,” she says lightly.

“I’ll buy you some,” I tell her, taking her gardening clothes and stuffing them into the washing machine and turning it on. “You’ll cry at the cost of it, it’s _criminal_ , but oh, it’s worth it…”

“I was more thinking he would like it on _you_ ,” Esme said archly.

For a moment I keep my back to her to hide the expression on my face. Her words have brought back the look in Carlisle’s eyes that I remember so well from the day I caught him looking at the tape Alice made, the day he finally gave in to the desire he’d struggled against for so many years… My body betrays me though, I know Esme can see the way my nipples have hardened and the way I bite my lip before I turn and look at her.

My uncertainty with her comment has given Esme confidence, or perhaps it was already there, but she’s smiling at me knowingly. “You like that thought, don’t you? Carlisle seeing you, dressed like that?”

I can’t deny it. What can I say? I want them all, I love the things they do with me and the way they make me feel… I love knowing how I can use my body and looks to make them desire me, and I think the old fashioned innocence of this lingerie set skimming over my curves would elicit a very gratifying response from Carlisle, were he to see it.

Esme smiles at me, and steps closer. “I know how much you’ve fantasised about Carlisle, Rosalie. He told me that you had wanted him for a long time. The one time you had him…it just made you want him more, didn’t it?”

I swallow but don’t answer immediately. I don’t know what Esme wants me to say- is she inviting me in to play and offering to share him? Or is she just taunting me for some obscure reason of her own? I brush a hand through my hair and say hoarsely. “A little.”

Esme laughs. “Don’t be shy Rosalie…I wouldn’t have raised the subject if I didn’t like it.” I realise how dark her eyes are as she looks at me, her gaze drifting down my body and taking in the way my hard nipples are jutting out against the camisole. “And it looks like the idea of Carlisle turns you on more than just _a little_.” She reaches out a fingertip and touches my nipple and I can’t stop the shiver that ripples across my skin.

“What do you want me to do?” I ask softly. “What’s this about?”

“I liked what we did with Alice,” Esme says frankly. Her fingers are stroking my whole breast now. “I liked what I did out at the lake with Emmett and Jasper and Alice. I want to do more.” Her hand palms my breast, massaging and squeezing gently as I try and pay attention to her words. “I want Carlisle to join in.”

“But I already did…” Esme’s other hand cups my other breast and she squeezes them together, thumbs pressing against my nipples.

“That’s why I want you to come and play with us today,” Esme says breathily, lowering her face and kissing the tops of my breasts, which she’s pushing upwards in her hands so that the flesh is visible over the top of my camisole. She’s massaging and moulding my breasts in her hands, and my nipples are hard and aching with a desire for her touch. “I know that he wants you, and I know that I want you.” Her eyes look into mine intently. “I’d like Carlisle to enjoy the pleasures of sharing, and I think you would be a good person to help me show him how very, very pleasurable it can be here…”

 _Oh fuck, Esme…_ I whimper with the overwhelming feeling of want, the heat gathering in between my legs, as Esme releases my breasts and steps back, looking at me with a questioning smile.

“What do you think? Would you like to?”

I don’t stop the slow smile curving across my face. Carlisle has been my dark and dirty fantasy for so long, and the one time I had him has only fuelled that fire. The idea of having him again, of having Esme again, of playing with the both of them has my body throbbing with desire. “Oh, I think I would _definitely_ like that.”

Esme kisses me, long and lingeringly, and I can feel the hard nubs of her nipples brushing against me as she stands closer. Unconsciously I push closer to her, and she laughs as she breaks the kiss. “Come on then- let’s go find him.”

I wonder what Emmett’s doing as I follow Esme through the house. Not because I think he’ll care what I’m about to do, but because the idea of him coming to find me and seeing me with my legs spread or mouth full of Carlisle has me burning with desire. I know how he loves to watch, and there is something about having him watch me that has always added another layer of deliciously wicked eroticism to whatever I’m doing.

Carlisle is reading in the living room and his eyes widen with amused surprise when he sees Esme who is not, after all, in the habit of wandering about the house in her underwear. Then he sees me behind her and the surprise turns to wariness as he takes in my similar state of undress and I see the desire flare. “Esme, Rosalie,” he murmurs politely.

Esme laughs lightly and sits beside Carlisle on the sofa, curling her legs up under her and turning to face him. I mirror her on his other side, sitting quietly and breathing in their mingled scents as I hope, fiercely, that Esme is right about it and Carlisle will want this. But beneath my lowered lashes I see him look at me in the beautiful lingerie, and I can’t miss the way his jaw twitches and his nostrils flare as he breathes in the scent of me and Esme, and I bite my lip to stop my grin. _Oh yes, he wants this!_

“Hello, my love,” Esme greets him, laying a gentle hand on his cheek and kissing him. “Are you busy right now?”

“Not right now,” he replies, his hand running along her flank and resting on her hip. “I was just reading. Did you have something else in mind?” His voice is low and the stare he turns on me is challenging. “Rosalie?”

I squirm slightly but don’t say anything. This isn’t my show- I’m not here to seduce him. Either he wants what Esme wants or he doesn’t. I pushed him last time to get what I wanted, but this time it has to be all on him.

   “I thought you might like this,” Esme murmurs, tracing a finger along the lace edging of my camisole. She hooks a finger in the ribbon bow and unties it, making the neckline gape open to reveal more of the swell of my breasts. “I like this,” she adds mischievously, tugging on the ribbon to draw me forward until I’m leaning far enough over Carlisle’s legs that she can kiss me with her insistent mouth and gently probing tongue.

I respond with a soft whine of pleasure as I open my mouth and accept her intrusion. Her hands cup my breasts and she pinches my nipples through the fabric but even as I feel my excitement start to rise Esme pulls her mouth away from mine and turns to Carlisle.

“Do you want to do this?” she whispers. Her eyes are black as she looks at him, and he growls and kisses her with bruising force.

“How could I say no?” he says huskily.

Esme laughs and then licks her lip as she looks at me. My breasts are still in her hands and she pinches and twists my nipples suddenly, pulling hard enough to make me grunt and rise to my knees as I lurch towards her.

“This would be easier with Alice’s nipple clamps,” she tells Carlisle conversationally, and I give an involuntary moan at the thought of them.

I put my hands down on the sofa to steady myself and realise that Esme has dragged me across Carlisle’s lap and that his big hands are now running along the length of my back and over the curve of my buttocks. I can’t help but imagine him pushing me down to lie across his thighs, and then pulling down my panties and spanking me hard and I arch my back and squirm as I feel the dampness of my knickers rubbing against me.

Carlisle’s fingers stroke down between the cleft of my ass cheeks and over my pussy lips. I hear the noise he makes as he feels how wet I am and I can feel the bulge his cock is making in his pants pressing up into my lower belly. “Rosalie loves this,” he murmurs. “Yes?”

“Rosalie loves everything,” Esme says, and there’s desire clear in her voice. “It’s why she’s so much fun to play with.” And then she releases my aching nipples, only to put her hands on my head and push my face down between her thighs.

I’m both surprised and turned on by Esme’s assertiveness. She’s usually so unassuming, but when it comes to sex I love playing with dominance and submission, and I guess she knows that by now. She smiles at me as she tugs impatiently on my hair when I hesitate, and then she presses my face in between her legs so that I am surrounded by the smell and taste and feel of her arousal.

“Go on, Rosalie,” she commands softly, “Do what I want you to.”

 _Oh yes please._ I feel Esme shudder as I use my teeth to tear through her panties, and then she gives a long, low sigh as my tongue starts delving eagerly between her outer lips so I can reach the sweetness within. I dip deep to taste her, and then use just the tip of my tongue to lightly flick her clit which makes her open her legs a little wider as she moans softly.

I’m rewarded for my efforts by the feel of Carlisle skimming the knickers down over my thighs, and then his long, delicate fingers start exploring my sex. “Good girl,” he murmurs quietly. “You take care of Esme, and I’ll take care of you…” I moan into Esme’s pussy and then suck the small, engorged bud of her clit in between my lips as I spread my legs wider and arch my back to raise my hips up. _Please Carlisle, please…_

Carlisle and Esme are kissing over the top of me. I lap harder at her, my tongue playing in all the crevices of her pussy lips, circling and flicking and slurping at her clit as her pleasure mounts and she begins unconsciously clenching her thighs and thrusting against my face. With the same rhythm Carlisle slides two fingers in and out of me, curved forward to press against the sweet spot in front, and he buries his other hand in my hair, pulling it back and away from my face so he can see more of what I’m doing to Esme.

 _Huh. Guess Emmett’s not the only one who likes to watch._ I don’t care. I love having them watch me- l love how wickedly dirty it feels to know that they are getting hot watching me behave so lewdly. The thought of what Carlisle is seeing, with my ass up over his lap and my face buried between Esme’s legs, combines with the sensations of what his hands are doing at my sex to send my arousal spiralling so high that I can’t keep still. I’m rubbing my face against Esme, using my nose and lips and tongue to drive her faster towards the edge, as I push back against Carlisle’s hand impatiently.

“Not yet Rosalie,” Carlisle says into my ear, his voice low and commanding. “Esme first.”

 _Oh fuck._ But in a haze of sensual pleasure I’m used to doing what I’m told, and as our coven leader Carlisle inherently holds dominance over me so I clench around his fingers and gently take the bud of Esme’s clit between my lips and suck on it, flicking it faster and harder until her gasping breaths turn into series of quick, sharp grunts as she comes, shaking and shuddering as I swallow her fluids.

 _Oh, that was good…me please now, Carlisle, I want you…_ I turn my head and look over my shoulder at Carlisle, begging, and he leans forward and licks the moisture glistening on my face.

“You taste like Esme,” he says huskily. “And soon you’re going to taste like me.” With a slow, lust filled smile he kisses me deeply and then grasps my hips and pushes me so that I slither off the sofa and down onto my knees before him.

Carlisle leans towards me, running his fingers along the ribbon straps of my camisole. “I do like this,” he tells Esme softly. “You know me well, my love.” He slips the strap over my shoulder and cups the breast that is revealed, rolling my nipple between his fingers and making me gasp. “Very pretty Rosalie…and look at what you’ve made me do here with you and Esme- you got what you wanted after all.” I whimper as he pinches my nipple and, with his eyes black and boring into mine, he reaches into his pants and pulls out his cock.

 _Yes, please._ I want him so badly now, I can feel my pussy wet and throbbing with desire as I eye him slowly fisting his cock in front of my face. I wish he would just use it to fill me up and fuck me hard, right now…but for me the anticipation and game playing adds to the pleasure and so I lick my lip and look up at him mutely, waiting.

Esme slips down to kneel on the floor with me. She’s completely naked now, and I can feel her breasts flattening out against my back as she wraps her arms around me, cupping my breasts as though she’s offering me up to Carlisle. “I wanted to share you,” she tells him. “I want to see you giving someone else what you give me…” She runs her hands up over my breasts and across my lips and then winds them in my hair, guiding my head forward until I open my mouth to take Carlisle in. His cock feels as smooth as silk as it glides across my lips, and the sharp taste of the moisture beading on its head makes the heat of remembered pleasure burn low in my belly.

Esme has my hair bunched up in one hand, and she kisses and licks and nips her way down my neck, from just behind my ear to the curve of my shoulder, her other hand sliding tantalisingly down my belly and then lightly across my pussy. _Oh, that feels so good…_ I move my knees apart so that I’m splayed open for her touch and her fingers glide easily across my clit and then push inside me.

“You’re so wet Rosalie,” she purrs. “You’re such a beautiful little slut…always so ready to act the whore.”

 I moan around Carlisle’s cock filing my mouth. _When did Esme get such a tongue on her? She must have been listening to Alice…_ But the words do what they’ve always done for me and my arousal spins and flares out of control as I swallow Carlisle’s cock down into my throat and hear him growl, and I hump against Esme’s hand.

 _I can’t wait, I can’t, I can’t…_ Esme is fucking me hard, fingers thrusting in and out while the heel of her hand grinds against my clit, and I can feel her teeth on my neck. Carlisle is moving in and out of my mouth and throat with a hand on my head to control it and so I close my eyes and feel the heat in my belly growing as I drown in the sensations assaulting my body. The smell and taste of his masculinity, the feel of what Esme is doing…my climax hits, hard and suddenly, and all I can do is let it take me as the throbbing waves of pleasure overtake me.

Carlisle is in no hurry though. The other time we were together it was fast and hard and desperate, but now he is taking his time, smiling slightly and watching me come as he slowly and steadily fucks my face. “You’re mine,” he says, “Both of you.”

And for the moment it’s true, I am all his to do with what he will, and I swallow him down again and again as he moves faster in my mouth. _Oh, fuck yes, I want this!_ Carlisle is normally so quiet and never asserts his authority as acknowledged leader of our coven, but as he rises to his feet and stands above me he is all power and control. The idea of that dominance, knowing that Carlisle could have even Emmett down on his knees if he commanded it, has me aching with lust. _I will do whatever you want me to…please, Carlisle, please more…_

Esme is panting and bites my neck a little harder, slipping both her hands down into the neckline of my camisole, pushing it down and lifting my breasts slightly to lift them out so she can play with my bare nipples. “She’s a good little plaything, isn’t she Carlisle?” Her grip on my nipples rivals the pinch of Alice’s clamps and I half scream around the cock filling my throat. “You really are so…very…very…good at this Rosalie.”

Carlisle withdraws his cock, tracing the swollen, throbbing head over my lips. “You are very good with your mouth Rosalie,” he murmurs, and I swipe my tongue over his slit and he smiles down at me. “Now Esme, my love, as much as you seem to be enjoying yourself down there, is there anything else you would like? Rosalie’s a very good girl when it comes to doing what she’s told, and I’m sure she’ll be more than happy to do what you want.”

He’s so controlled! I can feel the tension of his thighs as he holds himself together by sheer force of will, and in contrast I am writhing under Esme’s skilful manipulation of my body, the dampness from my orgasm slicking across my pussy and down my thighs as I make gasping, whimpering noises of pleasure. Even as Carlisle looks at me with his eyes black with desire there is a glint of amusement in them as he takes in my parted lips and begging eyes. He makes me feel so wanton, and damned if that doesn’t turn me on even more.

Esme laughs lightly and rises on to her toes to kiss him. “I liked what she did to me before,” she says. “I think it’s your turn now.” She unbuttons his shirt and strips it off in a blink, and then just as gracefully Carlisle steps out of his trousers and kneels naked in front of me.

“What do you think, Rosalie?” He lowers his head and takes a breast into his mouth, sucking deeply.

Esme’s rough handling has my nipples tingling and sensitive and I can feel Carlisle’s tongue rasping across it as he sucks. I drop my head back and moan when he bites, and then he rises up and kisses me, the planes of his face hard and angular under my hands.

“Well?” he demands roughly. “Is it my turn, Rosalie? I want to take my cock and fuck you until you come again, I want to make you gush and scream...do you think I should do that? Tell me what you want me to do to you.”

“I want you,” I gasp. He has pulled me closer to kiss him, his knee pushing in between my splayed thighs and I shamelessly rub my throbbing, aching pussy against his leg. “I want you to fuck me, please!”

Faster than I would have believed possible Carlisle is on his feet, lifting me easily and shoving me against the arm of the sofa. For a moment we are pressed together and I feel the hard, elegant masculinity of his body against me from my calves all the way up to where his teeth are scraping across the back of my neck, but then Esme scrambles up onto the sofa in front of me and pulls my face forward and down. My ass pushes backwards into Carlisle and he hisses in pleasure as I spread my legs and rise up on my toes.

“Now please, now…” I beg, and then Esme cuts off my words as she kisses me. Carlisle’s hands are kneading my ass cheeks and upper thighs, his long fingers opening my pussy lips as the head of his cock nudges at my entrance. He pushes into me slowly, his cock stretching me as his thumb rubs firmly at my clit and I stretch up on my toes as high as I can and moan. _Oh god, yes, do that…more…more…oh, fuck…_

“Oh, she likes that Carlisle,” Esme tells me with a low purr of pleasure in her voice. “I wish you could see her face…oh, isn’t he good, Rosalie? Don’t you like that?”

“Yes!” I gasp, arching my back so that as Carlisle starts thrusting he is hitting exactly where I want him too. “Yes!”

I don’t have any other words as Carlisle fucks me, hard and powerful and perfectly in control as he holds my hips steady and drives into me again and again and again. Esme laughs raggedly and kisses me, and between the wet warmth of her mouth and the heat of what’s happening between my legs and the feel of her soft, full breasts in my grasping hands I can’t think of anything but this perfectly exquisite pleasure.

Then Carlisle growls, a purely animalistic sound of possession and warning and I raise my head up and see Emmett, eyes black and nostrils flaring as he stands in the doorway and watches, his mouth curving into a slow, lazy smile. If the bulge in his pants is any indication, he likes what he sees, but Carlisle snarls at him again and he comes no closer.

“Come now, Rosalie,” Carlisle hisses. “Now- show Emmett how much you like what you’re getting here, let go…”

He steps up the pace, and the feel of him hammering into me and Esme teasing me with her lips and hands combines with the knowledge that Emmett is watching me getting fucked so thoroughly to send me flying over the edge. My whole body feels like it’s pulsing and throbbing and burning as the orgasm flows through me and I fling my head back and scream in abandon.

Carlisle comes too, holding me upright against his chest with an arm around my neck and another one around my ribs as he shudders with ecstasy. He grunts as he spurts his release inside me, and my body clenches and quivers around him. I’m nearly sobbing with the intensity of the physical sensations assaulting every inch of me.

Esme kneels up and embraces both of us, her breasts pillowing against mine and her smooth hands running up and down my arms. “Oh, that was good,” she murmurs, gently tucking my breasts back into my camisole and retying the ribbon, straightening the straps and smiling at me. “Thank you, Rosalie,” she whispers, with an arch smile. “It was a pleasure.” Her soft, sure touches soothe me as the shaking of my body and the trembling in my legs subsides.

Carlisle groans slightly and releases his grip on my body. I wonder if he’s going to get an attack of guilt – he does have such a _particular_ sense of morality!- but when I look over my shoulder at him he’s looking as sated and relaxed as he does after a good hunt and I smile at him.

“You’re lovely,” he murmurs at me. “A _very_ naughty girl…” -and his fingers briefly flick in between my legs, making my breath hitch- “but very lovely all the same, Rosalie.” Ever the gentleman he finds where my knickers ended up and, once I’ve stepped in to them, skims them up my thighs. He cups my ass in his hands and kisses me brazenly before he pushes me gently aside and takes Esme in his arms. “Go on,” he says, “I think Esme and I are done with you, and I believe Emmett wants you.” The look Carlisle gives Emmett is unreadable.

For a moment Emmett’s face is taut, but then his lip quirks up in a grin and he crooks his finger at me. “Hey there, pretty baby,” he says mildly. “Looks like you’ve got quite a tale to share, hmmm? Let’s go upstairs.”

I lick my lip and don’t even try to stop my grin as I look at him and pace slowly towards him, knowing what I look like with my dishevelled hair and the damp white linen of the French knickers clinging to me obscenely. Oh, it’s been very good here with Carlisle and Esme, but Emmett is mine in a way they are not and he’s right-I do have a naughty tale to share with him and while I don’t know for sure what that might lead to I am more than willing to find out…  


	11. Edward POV (Edward/ Emmett/ Rosalie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated this for ages, but people are still reading it and someone asked, so... Have fun!

_Edward POV~ The Beginning._

 

I can hear them again. I can _always_ hear them.

_you like this you want me look so wet so ready need you inside me now_

Oh god, not _again._ I grit my teeth and try to close my mind, but it’s too late. The thoughts, the images…it’s all there, invading my consciousness until my own reality fades under the irresistible eroticism of what I’m hearing from Rosalie and Emmett.

_sweet jesus yes fuck me fuck you baby so tight so hard_

Emmett’s mind is so _loud_ and he thinks so visually that I see it all too. Rosalie on the kitchen counter, dress hiked up around her hips, her head thrown back and her eyes closed in bliss as she braces herself with her arms behind her. Emmett’s hands are on her thighs, holding her open, and because he’s watching it I see it too, his long, thick cock thrusting hard into her slick pussy until he’s buried inside her, then withdrawing to do it again and again.

_oh yes Emmett yes so deep so hard fill me up oh so good so good_

I can hear their noise too, the audible sounds blending with the thoughts crashing into my mind. Unlike Carlisle and Esme, who have always maintained a level of discretion, Emmett and Rosalie make no effort to be quiet when it comes to their physical relationship. Of course, even a human sitting where I am in the living room could hear them in the kitchen now, the slap of flesh against flesh, Emmett’s low grunts and Rosalie’s increasingly rapid panting cries.

Oh god, I’m so hard. The shame of it curls in my belly but I can’t force myself away. It’s so _wrong,_ but when I let the images and the words into my mind I become so enmeshed with what they’re doing that it’s almost as though I feel it all. Almost.

I never did this with Carlisle and Esme. They were more discreet than Rosalie and Emmett, but they certainly began their married life together with the same hunger for each other. However it has always been easier to block them out, to avoid their intimacy in a way I am not able to do with Rosalie and Emmett. Or, I am ashamed to admit, not willing to do. From the first day of Emmett’s vampire life, when he thought he was alone and he fantasised about Rosalie as he pleasured himself to completion I have been a voyeur into their world of private passion.

_fuck yes you like me fucking you so good take it harder fuck more yes you want it_

I’m straining to sit still, my erection uncomfortably constrained in my trousers, my hands digging in to my thighs. God, _I_ want it, and right now I don’t even know what I want more; the voluptuous femininity of Rosalie with her slick wet heat and full, soft breasts or the aggressive, dominant masculinity of Emmett with his strong hands and big, hard cock?

“Oh yes, yes yes YES!” Rosalie’s thoughts swirl and her words fade as she comes, her body flooded with the overwhelming pleasure of orgasm. I breathe hard, dropping my head back against the chair as I hear the sound of Rosalie falling back to lie on the counter, her hands in her mouth to muffle her screams as Emmett continues his relentless thrusting.

 _oh yes baby come that’s good you love it fuck yes oh holy mother of god beautiful fuck me yes yes yes_ “Fuck yes baby!”

Emmett’s hoarse shout rings though the house as he comes. My own body floods with the heat of desire and the throbbing pulse of release and my penis twitches and jerks as I come, my body in sync with the thoughts and actions of Emmett as they play out in my mind.

_love you so beautiful love you perfect mine_

Emmett and Rosalie’s thoughts soften and quiet in the kitchen, and I hear gentle laughter and the rustle of clothes being pulled back into place. In the living room I clench my fists and press them against my eyes as the wave of shame washes over me. I _must_ stop this listening, I _must_ stop seeing it and feeling it because it’s not mine! _They_ are not mine!

I’m so caught up in my own thoughts that for once I don’t hear someone approaching and, before I know it, Emmett seizes me by my shirt and hurls me across the room, flinging himself down after me. He grabs my arms and twists them up behind my back, holding them easily as his body presses against mine.

“What the fuck?” he breathes, his lips and razor sharp teeth only inches from my neck. “You were listening? You were in my head and _feeling_ all that?” One of his big hands runs down the front of me, cupping and caressing the wet bulge at my crotch. “Oh, I’d say you were feeling something…what am I feeling here, hmm? It turns you on then, hearing me fuck my girl?”

Oh my god, the way his hand feels, stroking and massaging my cock and balls…I’ve never been touched like this and I press my face into the carpet and groan, half in pleasure and half in shame as I feel my body respond. Emmett laughs, a low sound that promises much, and I pant and grind against his hand.

“So which is it, Edward?” Emmett murmurs into my ear. “I’ve always wondered…you want to fuck my pretty girl? You want her naked and willing to take you? Or you want to be the one on your knees with my cock in your mouth? You want to lie down on your belly and have me fuck your ass while you beg me for more?”

The images that these words conjure up for him invade my mind too, and I bite my lip against my moans. “I want…” I whisper dazedly, barely able to formulate words. Oh my god, this feels so good and he’s only rubbing me outside my pants. What would it be like to touch him naked, so feel the broad, heavy weight of him pressing me down into the bed….to have Rosalie wrapped around me, so hot and wet and tight…

“I know you _want_ ,” Emmett breathes. His body is moulded against mine, his cock swollen and hard as it pushes into my thigh and his hand sure and steady as he cups and squeezes and caresses. “But I want to know _what_ you want Edward...I want you to tell me what turns you on, what you think is gonna make you feel good…you want my pretty girl’s pussy and mouth? She’s fucking good at it, but I guess you know that, you spying little deviant! Or you want me, hmm? You’re humping your ass on my cock like you want me to fuck you through your pants…which way do you want to go, baby?”

“Either…both!” I gasp. Shame, embarrassment, the mutual antipathy between Rosalie and I…none of it matters in the face of this desire. Immoral or not, I want them both. “Oh god, yes please!”

“You want to play?” Emmett’s voice is hoarse, and I don’t know if he knows it but he’s rocking his hips and rubbing his cock against my leg. “Me and Rosalie like to play…you gonna play too?”

_want to play with you fuck you watch you make you mine follow my rules_

“Yes.” I twist around in his arms and face him. God, he’s beautiful like this, with his eyes dark and his full lips slightly parted as he eyes me intently. As I move my head close to him he puts a hand up between us, his thumb resting lightly on my lower lip.

“No kissing,” he says quietly. “I don’t…”

_not with you kisses are for her my girl love her kisses something only for her._

I open my mouth and suck gently on his thumb, tasting his skin, noting the lingering scent of Rosalie on it. “She’s not going to like this,” I say.

Emmett laughs. “No kissing, but I can think of a lot of other things you can do with that mouth,” he tells me, running a hand through my hair. “And Rosalie will do what I tell her to and she’ll get off on doing it. You’re a mind reader who has been perving on us for fuck knows how long…you must know what gets her hot! There’s a very dirty girl behind that angel face…”

I bite his thumb and bury my face against his chest, because I don’t want to admit how often I have opened my mind to their debauchery and how very much I do know about what desires and kinks Rosalie nurses behind that perfect, arrogantly controlled exterior. She doesn’t like me, but having another person in the bedroom willing to be part of the things she _does_ like will be an almost irresistible temptation for her.

Nevertheless, I have no wish to be within hearing distance when Emmett talks to Rosalie and tells her what he wants to have happen. I take off into the forest, my body burning with frustrated desire and my thoughts whirling with the possibilities that have so suddenly and unexpectedly opened up to me. I school my face into calmness as I return to the house, but then I hear Emmett’s thoughts and the impatient shout for me and I can’t stop the trembling.

I open the door to Rosalie and Emmett’s room and stop uncertainly, looking towards Emmett for reassurance.

“Come on in, Edward.” Emmett’s grin is smug.

I step in and close the door. Emmett is sitting casually on the end of the bed and he beckons me over to sit beside him. By the window Rosalie is wrapped in a silk robe that covers everything at the same time as it emphasises the shape of her body underneath. Her face is inscrutable, but I can hear her thoughts and I hide my smile as I realise that Emmett was right- Rosalie is going to do what he tells her to do and already the thought of it has her belly fluttering with anticipation and a slick of moisture gathering between her thighs.

_you DO want me knew it take you see me on my knees dirty slut both of them mine_

“Playtime baby,” Emmett says to Rosalie, and I notice the tone of command in his voice. “You know what you’re supposed to do.”

Rosalie’s lips tighten, but I see the flaring lust in her eyes. She wants this, craves these games of submission and dominance, and my presence here is only intensifying her feelings as she flings the robe to the side and, naked, sinks down onto her knees.

I stare at her shamelessly. Her nipples are hard, her breasts thrust forward and her back arched as she links her arms behind her back. She’s sitting back on her heels and I can see the thatch of curly hair between her slightly parted thighs. Oh I want her, I want to do the things to her that Emmett does and see her writhing and screaming underneath me!

“You like what you see, hmmm?” Emmett says in my ear, his voice low, as his hands stroke across my thigh. “Hey baby, you’re making Edward all kinds of hot here, why don’t you crawl over here and help him get out of his clothes?"

“You want me to _crawl_ to him?” Rosalie’s voice is disdainful.

Emmett grins wickedly. “ _Oh yes_ I _do_ want that, pretty girl. I want to see you crawl and I want to hear you beg…you wanted to play with him and I brought him in to the playground for you, so now you’re going to be my beautiful whore and do what you’re told. And the first thing I’m telling you to do is get your ass over here, get Edward naked, and tell him the rules.”

Rosalie bites her lip, but her eyes are gleaming and I can hear in her thoughts how much she is enjoying this. The submission, the exhibitionism, the thread of humiliation that runs below it… all of it is playing into her fantasies. I can smell the faint scent of her growing arousal as she slides forward on to her hands and knees and slinks her way towards me. What could have been demeaning is anything but as Rosalie moves across the floor with the coiled power and grace of a big cat, the slight sway to her firm breasts and the curve of her ass drawing my eye hypnotically.

At our feet Rosalie stops and rises to her knees, her hands brushing lightly across the bulge in my trousers as she reaches for my shirt buttons and begins undressing me. She strips me slowly, caressing me with her delicate fingers and smiling at me beguilingly from under lowered lashes as she tugs my pants down and my erection springs free.

_mmm nice want to play with that about time Emmett watching loves that naughty girl oh pretty feels nice_

So far I haven’t said anything, but when Rosalie touches the tip of her tongue to the head of my cock, taking in the welling bead of moisture, I can’t hold back my groan. At the same time Emmett rubs Rosalie’s hair and pushes her away, carelessly but not roughly.

“Not yet baby. You need to tell Edward the rules.”

“Oh, rules,” Rosalie says, sinking back down onto her heels and lacing her fingers together behind her back. She gives me a sudden, impish smile. “Only one rule really…and that’s that _Emmett_ makes the rules.”

Emmett, the only one of us still wearing any clothes, finishes unbuttoning his shirt and tosses it aside as he laughs. “Good girl,” he tells her teasingly, cupping her face and bending forward to kiss her. “My playground, my rules…that work for you, Edward?”

_take care of you not going to hurt you make you feel good love you trust me playtime Rosalie love her wants this_

I hear Emmett’s unspoken thoughts and any reservations I might have had melt away. As debauched and immoral as this might be, it’s built upon the bedrock of Emmett’s love and care, and I am more than willing to lay my trust in him.

“Good,” Emmett says gruffly as I nod my head, and then his grin splits his face as he leans back on his hands and looks from me to Rosalie and back again. “Go ahead. She’s all ready and waiting for you.”

I slip from the bed to kneel beside Rosalie, and for a moment we stare at each other, both of us on edge. I don’t even know how to start, and then I hear her thoughts, tinged with a familiar hint of derision.

_not even going to do anything fucking hell I CRAWLED to him screw you Edward should have known he just wants Emmett’s cock well he’s MINE…oooohhh_

My hands go to her breasts. Squeezing and cupping and caressing, they’re heavier and firmer than I would have thought, and her nipples grow bigger and harder under my touch. I’m rougher than I would have been, her contemptuous thoughts having made me angry, but Rosalie likes that and hisses in quiet pleasure.

“You’ve never done this before?” Emmett says quietly. He’s sitting upright on the edge of the bed, his thighs well apart to accommodate the uncomfortable looking bulge in his trousers as he watches.

I shake my head. My gift has given me a great deal of insight, but I’ve never put my hands on a girl like this before. Or a man. My eyes skip again to Emmett’s very obvious erection and I’m glad he can’t hear what I’m thinking now.

“Okay baby girl,” Emmett says softly. “I want you to show Edward what you’ve got. Show him what you like…”

“I like _you_ ,” Rosalie pouts. “I want you to…” Her mouth snaps shut as Emmett raises his eyebrows at her.

“You want to try that again?” he asks her with a growl. “Because I thought I asked you to do something…”

Rosalie squirms, her eyes darting from Emmett to me and then back again. “I want to do what you say,” she whispers. “I want to do what makes you happy.” Slowly she slides her knees apart, further and further, until I can see in between them as her hand drifts down across her thighs. Her long fingers stroke her folds, her thighs spread wide enough now that she’s held open, all of her out on display. “I like being touched here,” she breathes. “I like this, I like it a lot…”

I watch the path her fingers take, disappearing inside herself with a small, wet sound and then reappearing to stroke upwards before she focusses her efforts on the little bud standing to attention there. She rubs herself slowly at first, her other hand moving along her belly until she can play with her breasts, cupping their weight and pulling on her nipples as she purrs in satisfied pleasure. She’s lost whatever inhibitions she had, and now it’s not just what she’s doing to herself, but knowing that Emmett and I watching, that is sending her arousal soaring. She moves her hand faster, and her fingers glisten with the evidence of her enjoyment.

I can barely sit still, my cock and balls aching with intense desire. I’ve seen this before, through Emmett’s mind, but it’s so _different_ with Rosalie right in front of my, seeing her smooth white thighs spread and her slick pink sex in between them, hearing the noise of her fingers fucking her tight, wet hole and smelling the scent of her arousal as it spreads through the room.

_feels so good they’re watching so hot so naughty want to see me so good please Emmett please want to fuck showing Edward so good bad girl_

I look at Emmett, watching as he tugs open his flies and fists his cock. “You put on a good show baby girl,” he murmurs to Rosalie. “Gets you so hot, doesn’t it, playing with yourself while I watch, knowing how much you’re making me want you?” He sees me looking at him and grins. “You like my pretty little whore’s show?”

I nod, but now I’m staring at the length and girth of Emmett’s cock in his hand as he stands up and lets his trousers drop, kicking them off to the side. He sees where my eyes are and he laughs, reaching across to run a hand caressingly through my hair.

“You like me too, huh? Well, we’ll get to that, because I’ve got all kind of plans for you baby. But I promised my girl a ride on some virgin cock and I’m thinking by the way that you were slavering over her pussy you’d go for that too, hmm?”

While most of Rosalie’s attention has been on what she’s doing to herself, she’s also been listening. She leans her head against Emmett’s thigh and nuzzles at the base of his cock, looking up at him from lowered lashes.

Emmett groans lightly. “You’ll take it any way, won’t you dirty girl? And you know I like you that way. But we invited Edward in so we’re going to take care of him first.”

Rosalie smirks at me and, without taking her eyes from mine, licks Emmett’s cock deliberately from base to tip before she leans towards me and kisses me. Her lips on mine are light and playful and teasing, but I don’t want her to tease and I kiss her back harder, tangling my hands in her long hair to hold her closer. It surprises her I think, but she responds with equal fervour. Her lips move on mine and her tongue explores my mouth as she shifts closer, pressing her breasts against my chest as her hands roam freely over my body.

I feel surrounded by Rosalie, by her heat and scent and taste and touch as she strokes and massages and rubs me. I’m holding on to her, as much to centre myself in the storm of new and wildly erotic sensations as to please her, but then without conscious thought I slip a hand between her thighs, my fingers tracing the path I watched her own take earlier, and then Rosalie is mine. Moaning and whimpering into my mouth as I stroke her, feeling how wet she is as I push my fingers in and out of her, my thumb rubbing hard and fast against the little nub that seems to give her the most pleasure.

Rosalie drops her head back, focussing on nothing but the pleasure of what I’m doing to her. I am fascinated and aroused by how wanton she is and my cock twitches and strains towards her as I think about what it will feel like to have all that tight, wet heat of Rosalie’s core enveloping me.

“Don’t stop,” she gasps. “Oh please, Edward, please…more…please, I’m so close I want it…” She’s spread her legs as wide as they’ll go and rubs her breasts against me as she kisses and licks and sucks frantically at my neck and jaw, grinding her pussy hard against my hand.

“I told you I’d make you beg,” Emmett says hoarsely. He drops to his knees beside Rosalie, one of his arms wrapping around her from behind to grasp her breast. He bites her shoulder. “I’ve made you crawl and I’ve made you beg and now I’m going to make you come, pretty baby,” he whispers. “You’re going to come on Edward’s hand while we both watch you, and then you’re going to get up on that bed and spread your legs and let him fuck you to say thank you, aren’t you my beautiful little slut, hmm?”

“Oh yes, please Emmett, yes…” Rosalie groans and leans back against him, bending her knees up with her feet on the floor so that she’s shamelessly displayed with her pussy spread wide and her juices running down her thighs. “Edward…”

“Oh, look at that,” Emmett murmurs. “You want it bad, don’t you? Well we’re going to give it to you.”

His big hand is suddenly entangled with mine and then we’re both finger fucking her, two of mine and two of his together, stretching her wide as I keep up the stimulation to her clit. Rosalie’s high pitched moans lower to deeper, more animalistic grunts and after only a few thrusts she climaxes with a shout, her pussy clenching tight on my fingers with a rhythmic pulse as she humps frantically against our hands and her whole body quivers. My hand is soaked and for a moment I raise my fingers to my lips so I can taste her as she arches her back and then relaxes against Emmett, her eyes closes and a blissful smile curving up on her face.

I’m not interested in her after-glow though, and I guess Emmett can tell because he tips Rosalie over his forearm with a laugh and slaps her rounded ass. “Come on baby, you don’t get that for free. Get up on the bed and give Edward something that’s going to make him come back to the playground.”

Rosalie, eyes hooded with satisfaction, rises languidly to her feet and beckons me to stand beside her. “You want me?” There is an odd quality of vulnerability in her eyes and voice, even as her hands wrap around my cock and cup my balls my practised assurance.

I stifle a groan. “Yes,” I say forcefully, and follow her up onto the bed. I keep my hands on her, impatiently pulling her closer to me as she sprawls out on her back. I can feel the silky softness of her inner thighs against the skin of my hips. Rosalie plays with me, teasing the head of my cock as she rubs it along her folds, coating my shaft in her juices until I’m as wet and slippery as she is. Her eyes flick frequently from me to Emmett, gauging our reactions.

“Do you like it? Does it turn you on?” Rosalie is circling her hips very slightly, using my cock to massage her clit and shivering very slightly at the sensations it offers her, and her eyes are trained on Emmett. “Watching me with someone else…is it good?”

“Very good,” Emmett answers her, and I can hear the mingled arousal and tenderness of his thoughts as he reaches over and runs a hand over one of her breasts and down her belly. He combs through the damp hair between her legs and fingers her clit, making her whimper and squirm. “And now I want you to stop teasing Edward,” he says, his voice low and then he looks across at me and winks. “Time to let go baby.”

 So I do. I don’t think I have a choice, not when I finally slide my cock into Rosalie and feel the exquisite sensation of her wet, female heat squeezing me tight. I withdraw a little and then slide back, hearing Rosalie’s low, satisfied exhalation as I fully bury myself in her. All that I’ve seen and heard from people’s minds over the years has never quite conveyed the reality of this overwhelming pleasure, and I find myself moving faster, bitting my lip against making any noise. Instinct and base, carnal, desire has me almost out of control as I thrust.

“Oh, that’s hot to watch,” Emmett murmurs. He’s pumping his cock with one hand, the other one tangled in Rosalie’s hair as he watches what I’m doing to her. “That’s right Edward, fuck her good…look at you.” He rubs the swollen head of his cock against Rosalie’s mouth, leaving her lips glistening. “Such a slutty show-off.”

Rosalie opens her mouth and licks at Emmett’s cock. He groans, and I watch in fascinated arousal as he tips her head back and feeds his cock into her waiting mouth, deeper and deeper, until I can see the faint bulge in her throat as her lips press against his groin.

“Oh, sweet holy hell,” Emmett sighs, and with his hooded eyes watching me he begins fucking her face with short, shallow thrusts.

I can’t hold back anymore. I’m slamming hard enough into Rosalie to make her breasts bounce, my balls banging into her ass. I have a hand on her lower belly to hold her still, and when I stretch my fingers down to touch her clit she bucks and thrashes beneath me and I hear some faint gurgling, choking noises as she screams around the cock buried in her throat. I can feel all the heat curling in my belly and everything tightening in readiness for climax.

“Oh, motherfucking… _yes!_ ” Emmett grunts and jerks as he comes, Rosalie swallowing around him.

Then it’s my turn, and I hit the dizzying peak of arousal and tip over the edge. For once my mind is blissfully silent of others’ thoughts as everything blanks out apart from the overwhelming surges of pleasure. My cock pulses and throbs and Rosalie whimpers and clenches around me, stretching her arms out to draw me closer as I slump towards her.

I’ve never felt anything like this before. As the high recedes I find myself shivering and almost disoriented by the intensity of what has just happened. Oddly enough it’s Rosalie who brings me back to myself, cradling me tenderly in her arms and letting my bury my face in her softness as she strokes my hair and back until I’m limp with relaxation.

“It’s okay,” she murmurs. “It’s okay…it was good Edward. It was really good…wasn’t it good for you? You liked playing…we took care of you, right?”

“Yes.” My voice is muffled against her breasts, and then I feel her body shift as the bed dips with the weight of Emmett throwing himself down beside her. I lift my face and look at him, and see his happy, satiated smile. He reaches an arm across Rosalie and caresses my hair.

“You’re okay, yeah?”

I nod, because I _am_ okay. More than okay, I feel heavy and sated and relaxed in a way that I _never_ do. “Yes, I’m okay.” And Emmett at grins at me lazily and rubs a hand absent-mindedly over my chest while Rosalie stretches luxuriously, and I think that whatever we’ve done here and whatever we’re going to do together in the future, I’m not going to regret it. No…I’m going to _enjoy_ it.


	12. Alice POV (Alice/ Rosalie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because someone asked. So here's some more girl action for the femslash fans.

_Alice POV_

The nail polish is the rich, deep crimson colour of blood. I carefully apply a final coat to my pinky toe and then stretch out my legs and admire the result, wriggling my toes a little in the sunshine.

“Hey Alice.”

I look up and smile as Emmett carefully lowers himself to sit on the porch beside me. I tap his leg imperiously and he rolls his eyes but shifts over and puts one enormous foot in my lap.

“Thank you.” I select the dark blue metallic polish and begin painting his toenails. Emmett doesn’t care for painted nails particularly, but he also has no great objection, and so he tolerates me giving him manicures and pedicures occasionally because he knows I enjoy doing it. “You really do have the worst feet in the family though,” I add a little sadly.

“No one is asking you to touch them,” Emmett says amiably.

“I know. And a pedicure will improve them at least,” I say cheerfully. I hoist one painted foot out of my lap and drag in the second one, humming lightly as I rapidly brush on the gleaming polish. I know why Emmett is here and what his plan is, but I can’t resist the delight of hearing him _say_ it so I work on his feet quietly.

“It’s your birthday,” he says eventually.

“I know.”

It’s not really my birthday of course. Not being able to remember my human life I don’t remember my real birth date, and since my vampire change and awakening took place alone I don’t know the date of that either. But I like celebrations and I wanted a birthday like the others have (except Carlisle, who doesn’t care about such things) so I took the date that Jasper and I joined the Cullens and celebrate my birthday on that.

“I didn’t buy you a present,” Emmett goes on.

“Shame on you.” I finish his second foot and lift it carefully out of my lap. “Don’t smudge that.”

Emmett leans back on his hands and regards me with a gleam in his eye. “That doesn’t mean I’m not going to give you something.”

“Oh really?” I say archly, fighting to hold back my giggles.

Emmett laughs. “Come off it! You know what I came out here to say!”

“I know, but I want to hear you say it!”

“Alice,” Emmett leans forward and meets my eyes. “I want to give you Rosalie to play with for your birthday. She wants it too. Just the two of you, no me involved. You can have it all your own way with my pretty girl.” He grins a little ruefully.

I clasp my hands together in glee. “Oh, yes please! Best birthday present ever!”

“We thought you’d like it.” Emmett runs a hand through his hair. “It’s not totally without limits though.”

“I can deal with that.” I will scrupulously follow any rules laid down that will allow me to enjoy this little adventure. “What?”

Emmett looks a little sheepish. “Leave her hair alone. All of it.”

I giggle. “What?!”

“I’ve seen the kind of porn you watch!” Emmett retorts. “I don’t want you to shave her, and I don’t want you to fucking tie her up with her own head of hair! I want her back just the way she is now.”

I sigh, letting the visions I’ve had of using Rosalie’s long golden hair in bondage games drift away. “Okay, I’ll concede that one.”

“No gags.” Emmett shrugs. “It’s a thing with her…just don’t do it.”

“I can do that.” I’d much rather occupy her mouth with other things anyway.

Emmett hesitates. “Make sure you have a safeword between the two of you,” he says quietly. “I know what you like Alice, and Rosalie’s into it, up to a point. But she has her limit. She hasn’t safeworded with me in thirty years and it’s not as though you can physically hurt her, but she needs to have a way to make you stop. I need to know that you won’t take it too far.”

 Impulsively I hug Emmett, kissing him roundly on both cheeks. “I adore you Emmett,” I say sincerely, touched by his offer and by the care he has for Rosalie. “I promise you I won’t do anything Rosalie doesn’t like. I love her too, and while I might get turned on by playing at pain, I would never do anything that would really hurt her.”

“Good.” Emmett sighs and then hugs me back, enveloping me in his powerful arms. “Now go on, she’s upstairs waiting for you…happy birthday!”

I squeal, because I hadn’t realised he meant _now_ , and leap to my feet. “You are the best fake brother I have,” I say charmingly, and leave him laughing as I speed upstairs.

I pause outside the door to my room and take a moment to calm down. My mind is whirling with ideas and fantasies, and I lick my lip as I remember the taste of her. _Oh, this will be good…_ I open the door.

Rosalie is waiting for me, naked and on her knees, her wrists bound in front of her with a silver bow. She looks up at me from underneath her lowered lashes, smiling tentatively as she holds up her bound wrists.

“Happy birthday?” she offers.

“Oh _yes,”_ I say, slamming the door behind me and swooping down onto my knees in front of her. “Oh _yes_ , my pretty little slut, this is going to be a _very_ happy birthday for me, I think.” And I lean forward and kiss her, soft lips moving against mine until she opens her mouth and accepts my tongue.

I kiss her deeply, playing with her tongue and then nipping lightly at her lips. I feel her slight sigh against my mouth and then she shifts a little, moving closer to me and letting her hands drift up to my sides, fingers stroking lightly.

“Emmett didn’t do a very good job of tying you up,” I say in mock disapproval, pulling away from Rosalie and taking the silver ribbon bow that is now looped around only one wrist.

Rosalie shrugs. “It was just decoration. We figured you’re the expert with ropes.” She looks both slightly nervous and a little turned on at the idea, and I remember her reaction the other time I tied her. “Besides,” she adds with a cheeky grin. “Emmett doesn’t need to tie me up. If he tells me to do something or stay somewhere, I’m going to do it!”

I laugh. “Well, I think you’re going to find out that Emmett giving you a spanking is one thing, but there is also a whole world of other delicious punishments for naughty girls like you.” I finish by lashing her lightly across her breasts with the satin ribbon, which makes her eyes darken even as sucks her breath in apprehensively.

“It will be fun,” I say to her softly, my finger tracing a line across her breasts where the ribbon touched her. “Jasper and I have tried these things out on each other- I will not do something to you that I haven’t had done to me. I can’t really hurt you, but it will feel…very intense. If you want me to stop, use the safeword ‘red’ and I will, I promise.”

Rosalie nods, and cups my face in her hand. “I want you to have a good birthday,” she whispers.

“I know, and I will.” I take her hand from my face and kiss her palm. “ _We_ will have a good birthday, because I want you to enjoy it too.” I smirk as I rise to my feet. “Not that it’s hard to make you have a good time, you shameless whore.”

Rosalie whines deep in her throat, and I know that playtime has started. I stroke her hair, enjoying the sight of her naked and waiting to fulfil my demands, and then say softly, “Take my clothes off. Slowly and carefully…remember that today you’re mine and all you need to think about is pleasing me.”

Her hands are gentle as she works to remove my clothes. She takes her time, kissing and nuzzling at the flesh that’s revealed as she slides off my shirt and trousers, rubbing her body seductively against mine as she takes off my bra and panties. My skin feels warm where she’s touching me and I’m already beginning to feel damply aroused.

When I’m naked Rosalie sits back on her heels, knees apart, and waits. I stroke her hair again, running my hand down her face until my fingers touch her lips. “Good girl,” I say softly as she opens her mouth and takes my fingers into her mouth, swirling her tongue around them and then sucking gently.

Her mouth is so warm and her tongue against my fingers reminds me so erotically of what she can do with it! I withdraw them from her mouth and then as she watches me I draw them down between my legs, probing between my cleft. “What am I going to do with you first?” I murmur, using my wet fingers to stroke my labial lips. “What am I going to do with my own little birthday sub?”

Rosalie is staring like she’s hypnotised at what I’m doing between my legs. I see her fingers twitch where they’re resting on her thighs, and I laugh teasingly. “No no dirty girl, not til I say so.” I step closer to her, close enough that I can feel her breath on my pussy, and widen my legs. “Eat me.”

I use her hair to push her face into my groin. Rosalie makes a mewing noise as I press my pussy against her face, but she opens her mouth and begins to tongue at my slit willingly enough. I sigh and relax my hands against her head, my eyes rolling back in my head as her tongue circles my clit, coaxing it to harden and grow. She twists her body awkwardly so that she can push her face closer, pushing her tongue out hard until she is thrusting it in and out of my vagina, slurping and licking at the resulting juices.

“Oh, you’re such a good little pussy licking slut, aren’t you?” I murmur. “You love being on your knees with your face in my cunt, giving me pleasure and waiting for me to return the favour.”

Rosalie makes a noise that might be words, not that I can tell with her face buried between my legs. She licks harder and then sucks my clit in between her lips, pulling on it gently and flicking it with her tongue and making me shiver with agonised delight. I’m trying to keep my balance but it’s hard when I just want to open my legs wider and wider and rub my pussy into Rosalie’s face. I can feel my orgasm building, and I know I’ll never be able to keep my feet.

“Use your hands,” I order, my voice rough with excitement. “Hold me steady.”

Rosalie arches her back a little and sinks lower, gripping my hips and bringing me back to her mouth. She’s working harder now, lapping greedily, her own hips moving in small, rhythmic circles with her own arousal. I hold her hair and close my eyes, giving a long, low moan when one of Rosalie’s hands leaves my hips and her fingers slide into me.

“Oh god, yes,” I gasp, feeling my vaginal walls clenching around Rosalie’s invading fingers. Her tongue goes back to work on my clit and I grab her hair to hold her there, right where I want her, right where it feels so good… “Yes, yes, _yes!”_ I hump furiously against her face as my climax hits, my legs shaking as I ride the waves of pleasure that leave me quivering.

Slightly unsteadily I step back, and then look down at Rosalie. No longer the perfect princess, her hair is mussed where I’ve been gripping it and her face is glistening with my juices, her eyes dark with her own desire. She looks wilder, sluttier, like this and I know that we’re a long way from finished.

“You want to come too, don’t you?” I say.

Rosalie nods, fast. “Please.”

“I’m going to let you….but not yet!” I exclaim, as her hand whips in between her legs. I laugh at her imploring look and frustrated whine, and wipe my hand across her face. “I’ve got other plans for you first, my sweet little whore…there are lots of fun little games and toys we can play with that are going to make that orgasm feel all the better when I finally give it to you.”

Rosalie shivers, but she’s also got a half-smile on her face as she settles back onto her heels, sitting up straighter and resting her hands on her thighs.

“Good girl,” I say lightly, and move swiftly to the toy chest that’s sitting under the window. _So many choices_ , I think with a sigh, perusing the stash Jasper and I have built up over the years. I take a few items and leave them ready on top of the chest, then go back to the bed and bring out the loops of rope stored under there. As I walk back to Rosalie she stares at the coil of rope swinging in my hand and licks her lip.

“Kneel up and clasp your hands behind your back,” I tell her.

She obeys, and as I move behind her I trail the rope across her skin so she can get the feel of it. It’s slightly rougher than the rope I tied her with the other time we played, and she shivers as it rasps across her nipple.

“I’m going to tie you up,” I tell her softly, fashioning a loop and hooking it around her neck before getting to work weaving the rope around her body, crossing it over itself as I wrap it from her neck to her waist. “Bind you so you can’t move and can’t get away and I can have it all my own way with you…won’t that be fun, little slut?”

The rope around her body is in fact mostly decorative, framing her breasts and making diamond shaped indents in her skin. It gives the impression of restraint but is more about sensation for her and visual stimulus for me. The second piece of rope I use to fasten her arms together behind her back, and Rosalie grunts as I pull her arms tighter together. This rope restrains. I’ve practised my rope tying on Jasper, but Rosalie is more flexible than he is and her arms are much closer together as I ladder the rope elaborately from her wrists to her shoulders. The arch in her back as her shoulder blades press together make her breasts jut forward obscenely.  I leave the long ends of her arm rope dangling behind her for the moment and step back, staring at my work of art.

“Beautiful,” I murmur. “You look beautiful Rosalie.” The ropes are not as elaborate as I’m able to do, but against Rosalie’s lush body and alabaster skin the black rope looks stunning. I cup her breasts in my hands and tug lightly on her nipples, making her squirm. “Have a look at yourself.”

  She stays on her knees but turns to face the full length mirror on the wall, and I grin at her sound of pleased surprise. I watch her take in her reflection, twisting her head to look at the rope binding her arms behind her back as she flexes her shoulders and tests the strength of the tie. She could get out of it if she wanted to, but as I watch her posture alter slightly, her eyes lowering and her back and thighs relaxing, I know she’s not going to try and free herself. The ropes have done what Emmett is able to do for her with only his presence, and pushed her further into that submissive head space where she finds the most pleasure.

“Shibari,” I tell her softly, using the long free ends of the rope to brush across her breasts. “The art of Japanese rope tying…this is a simple one, but you can see how effective it is. How pretty it makes you look…how hot it makes you look…how turned on it makes you feel… and how very much restrained and at my mercy you are.”

 I kiss her and she kisses back, before I break away and go to the chest, coming back with a flogger, well worn brown plaited leather handle and a multitude of fine leather tails. A gift from my cowboy, I’m now going to share it with Rosalie.

“This is a flogger,” I say, drawing it softly across her breasts and making her shiver- with fright or anticipation, I can’t tell. “I can make it feel like a thousand tiny kisses on your skin,” I go on, once again stroking it teasingly across her breasts before I bring it sharply down across her hip, making her squeak and jerk to the side. “Or I can make it bite.”

Rosalie’s eyes are huge and dark as she looks up at me, and I can’t wait to do that again.

“Kneel up,” I order her. “Legs apart.”

She moves her knees apart until her legs are spread wide. I can smell how aroused she is and I’m glad that she likes my games. When she’s still again I play with her breasts a little, loving the way the tight arm binding has them thrust out so firmly. I lower my head and suckle, pulling her nipple out taut with my mouth and then releasing it. Rosalie moans softly and wriggles a little, and I know she’s frustrated that with her legs spread so far apart there is no pressure on her clit, despite how much it’s throbbing with the desire to be touched.

“You and Emmett don’t use toys so much, do you?” I murmur, once again brushing the flogger over her skin.

Rosalie shakes her head, and gasps as I trail the leather tails across her vulnerable pussy. “No,” she breathes. “Oh…no.”

“Well, today you’re going to learn,” I say half- threateningly, as I move away from her towards the toy chest. I’m back with her in an instant, a medium silver vibrator in my hands. Not too big, but powerful enough. I trace the tip of it over Rosalie’s lips, turning it on for a minute so she can feel it buzz. “Open your mouth and make this wet for yourself.”

Completely unnecessary of course, Rosalie’s almost dripping, but what can I say? There are things I like to watch, and Rosalie performing fellatio on a silver phallus is making me tingle. I withdraw it from her mouth and ply the buzzing cock over her open pussy for a moment. “You like it?”

“Oh….oh, yes.” Rosalie closes her eyes and groans as I begin to push it in to her, slowly and evenly until only the silver base of it is still visible. The next moment she yelps as I snatch the long ends of rope still dangling from her arms and pull them up into her crotch, tight enough to cut in between her pussy lips and hold the vibrator in place. Rosalie jerks against the rope and then groans as her clit comes in contact with the knot I tied in just the right place, and I bring the rope up and tie it off to the lines that bind her chest.

“Oh Alice…Alice…god, what…”

Rosalie is shifting her weight from knee to knee as I step back and look at her, and I can’t stop my low sigh of appreciation. The vibrator filling her and the rope knot rubbing against her clit has Rosalie so aroused she can’t stay still, and as she shivers and squirms every movement pulls the ropes tighter against her skin. The smell of her pussy juice soaking into the rope is heavy in the air, and the little whimpering moans she’s giving make my own belly flutter. This is everything I’ve been fantasising about and I am so turned on I can’t help but lightly flick the flogger against my shaven pussy, just to feel the sting of it on top of my arousal, before I slash it down across Rosalie’s ass.

She screams, and it sounds like music to my ears. It’s shock not pain, because she’d been so focussed on the vibrator inside her and the knotted rope rubbing her clit in an entirely new sensation for her that she hadn’t paid any attention to me walking around behind her. Without waiting I hit her again, whipping the leather tails hard across her other ass cheek and Rosalie jerks forward so hard she nearly falls on to her face.

“ _Don’t move!”_ I bark, standing in front of her and using the handle of the flogger to tilt her face up to mine. “If you move again I will tie you up so that you can’t, do you understand?”

Rosalie nods, breathing hard, and adjusts her weight so that she’s more firmly in place on her knees.

“Good girl,” I say, running my hands through her hair. “Remember, today you’re mine and I get to do whatever makes me happy. And it’s going to make me very happy to use my flogger on you until you’re begging me for more.” I grin and flick it against her breasts, more of a caress than a sting.

She looks doubtful at first, but as I continue the gentle flogging she relaxes as her skin accepts the kiss of the leather. I go slowly, almost teasing her, knowing that every nerve in her skin is flaring and becoming more sensitive under my whip’s caress. I move between her breasts and her ass, plying the flogger on both and I notice with satisfaction the slight shift, the subtle change in her body movements as she begins welcoming the touch, wanting more. Her eyes are glazed and the arch in her back deepens, her breasts and ass more outthrust and accessible, even beginning to move towards the sounds of the leather tails in the air as she seeks to feel the sting.

I increase the intensity, the strokes of the lash bringing more of a bite, at the same time as I use the remote to increase the speed of the vibrator. Rosalie’s lost all poise now, breathing in an almost continual moan as she weaves her head from side to side, her arms twitching as she tries to move the rope between her legs and rub it up against her clit.

“Would you beg?” I whisper silkily, “Would you beg me to keep whipping you until you come, whore?” Even as I lay the flogger across her breasts I deftly unloop the crotch rope and let it fall.

Rosalie moans in despair as the delicious pressure of the rope on her clit disappears. “Yes, I would! I will! Please Alice, please…please make me come, please, this is so fucking good…”

She undulates her hips and I increase the tempo again, watching her go hurtling towards the edge of bliss. I love the smell of her, love the sound of the leather against her skin, love that I have her exactly where I want her and I can take this in any one of a hundred different directions. And then I bring the flogger down across Rosalie’s pubic mound, precisely judged so that the one or two longer threads flick against her clit, and she screams. Screams and jerks her hips madly as she comes, falling to the floor and curling in on herself as much as she can in her bound state, her body rocked by her orgasm.

I toss the flogger to the side and go back to the toy chest, grabbing up the next toy I want to use, groaning lightly as I pull the harness in to place and position the base of the strap-on dildo over my clit. Rosalie’s eyes nearly bug out of her head as I turn to face her and she sees the fake cock, and she squirms on her bound arms until she get back up on her knees.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m going to fuck you,” I say breathlessly, embracing her from behind, letting her feel the length and hardness of the phallus I’ve got strapped to me rub against her back and ass and thighs. I take her nipples in my hands and bite the side of her neck, making her moan and arch her back, pushing her ass back into me. “I’m going to fuck you….and you’re going to like it.”

I bend her forward until her forehead is on the ground, her arms still bound behind her, and then make her spread her knees apart to lower her ass closer to the ground because even on our knees she’s far too tall for me. But I want to do it this way, want to see her pussy wet and open and ready for me, want to be able to look at the full length mirror and see the ropework as I fuck her.

For a moment I bury my face in between Rosalie’s legs, slurping up the liquid, tonguing the base of the vibrator still buried in her vagina, sucking and licking and kissing until she’s moaning again. A more than willing toy…I smile to myself and withdraw the vibrator, laughing at her slight whimper of protest as she feels suddenly empty. Not for long though, as I position the head of the dildo and begin sliding it into her. It’s bigger than the vibrator was, ridged and bumpy to tease every single sensitive nerve ending she has, and as I move it deeper inside her I’m rewarded with her long, low whine of pleasure.

I’m rewarded too, with the feeling of the base of it rubbing my clit. Every move I make translates into pressure, and my groin feels hot and swollen with the pleasure of it. I rock in the harness, thrusting into Rosalie, rutting and feeling half dazed with the overwhelming visual and sensual pleasure of it. I can see us in the mirror, the shimmer of skin contrasting with the black ropes on Rosalie and the leather harness on me. My small breasts feel swollen and tender with arousal and they bounce as I thrust into Rosalie, her bound arms behind her and her long hair spread across the floor as she leans her weight forward and takes what I’m giving her.

“Look at yourself,” I say, using the rope harness to lift Rosalie’s upper body high enough that she sees us in the mirror. “Look at it Rosalie, look at what we’re doing, oh, look how beautiful…”

“Alice, Alice, I can’t…too much….oh god, more…” Rosalie’s eyes are glazed but she takes in our reflection as I bottom out in her, grinding the harness against her pussy, and then I feel her come. Her mouth opens in a soundless scream and her thighs quiver as she humps on the strap-on, working every last drop of pleasure she can from the feel of it inside her.

My own orgasm tears through me seconds later, as Rosalie’s abandoned movements rub the base of the dildo fiercely against my clit. My entire body feels consumed by flames, by heat, before the pleasure flows outwards from my centre, leaving me quivering, conscious of nothing but bliss.

I pull away from Rosalie, finally, hearing the wet sound as her body reluctantly gives up the phallus, leaning down to lick the trail of moisture running down her thigh.  

“That was so good,” I murmur. “Did you like that?”

Rosalie’s face is covered by her hair as she stretches her legs out until she’s resting on her belly. “Yes.”

I release the knots and begin unwrapping the rope from Rosalie’s arms. She lies passively until it’s all loosened and then rolls onto her back, wriggling free of all the tangled lines and stretching her arms over her head with a groan. “Oooh, that feels good.”

“But you liked it, right?” I play absently with the dildo still harnessed to me, enjoying the feeling of it against my sensitive, post-orgasmic pussy. “The ropes and the toys?”

I want her to have liked it. I know this was my birthday present, but the memory of what Rosalie and I have done today will definitely lose some of its rosy glow if I find out she was only tolerating it.

“Mmmm, I did.” Rosalie sounds almost surprised, although I don’t know why she would be. She likes everything. “It was different.”

I chuckle. “Well, there’s lots more I can show you. Jasper and I have a lot of fun toys, and I can do some more beautiful rope work with you…I’d love to do some suspension play with you one day. You do look so very, very sexy in bondage Rosalie.”

She laughs back at me, and then I suddenly feel the throbbing in my groin, which has been fading, jump up a notch. Rosalie’s eyeing off the harness with a speculative look, and I see the interest I want to exploit.

“You’ve never worn one?” I ask.

“To fuck Emmett in the ass? Um, hello…do you know my husband? He’s strictly on the giving end of the fucking action.”

I laugh. “One day Carlisle is going to assert his rights as head of the coven and Emmett’s going to learn he’s not the alpha male around here,” I say dreamily. “It will be glorious.”

Rosalie giggles, and I snap out of it, jumping to my feet and unbuckling the leather straps around my hips. “Here. See if you like it.”

“Oh no, I don’t have to…” Rosalie protests, but she still catches the harness as I toss to her.

“Put it on,” I tell her sternly. “You have to try this.” As she stands up I kneel in front of her and thread the straps for her, hoping that it will fit. It does, just, and I hear her little gasp as she feels the way the dildo presses in against her clit.

I sit back on the bed as Rosalie stands up and looks at herself in the mirror, laughing and covering her face.

“Oh my god, Alice, I look….” She can’t even finish.

Really? After everything I’ve seen her do it’s THIS that embarrasses her?

“You look sexy,” I say with feeling. “Really, really hot…I bet even Emmett would bend over for you if you walked in on him with that on.”

“YOU can bend over for me.” And with a wicked laugh Rosalie streaks across the room and rolls me over the bed, coming to rest with her weight pressing me down and the dildo nudging at my ass.

“Oh, don’t tease me!” I gasp, half laughing but also not exactly joking. Rosalie in a strap-on has been one of my favourite fantasies for quite some time.

“I’m not.” Suddenly serious Rosalie lifts her weight off me and rolls me over, her hands on my thighs pushing my legs back towards my shoulders. “I play the submissive for you Alice, but you’re not the boss of me…” And with her eyes on mine to gauge my reaction she thrusts the fake cock inside me.

Oh, it’s good! She’s a little clumsy at first, but quickly finds a rhythm that has both of us panting and moaning. This time it’s not about power games or control, it’s just about two people and the raw, messy pleasure we can give each other with hands and mouths and bodies. And when we’re done, lying blissfully tangled together and sated, Rosalie smiles her sleepy, sexy smile at me and kisses me one last time.

“Happy birthday.”  


	13. Bella POV (Bella, Edward, Jasper, Emmett)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very long chapter this time, because here comes Bella! Vampire Bella (cause seriously, human Bella would just get broken or eaten and that's not fun) and there's no Renesmee because I'm not having babies in the playground. And while I'm not Bella's biggest fan, I do like my boys so... Enjoy!

It’s late morning when Edward and I leave the cottage and wander towards the main house, hands clasped. It’s overcast but not cold, and I’m enjoying the soft breeze as we walk and I think about some antique book auctions that are coming up soon. I have begun to build up a small collection of first editions of my favourites and would like to add to it. I turn to Edward to ask whether he thinks I should go myself or send an agent to bid for me, but the look on his face stops me dead. He’s clearly listening to something that only he can hear, and he looks horrified.

“What is it?” I ask sharply.

Edward tries to smile. “I think we shouldn’t go to the house now. The others are…let’s go back to the cottage.”

“Why?” Even as a fragile human I had sometimes found his protectiveness a little overdone, but now that I am as indestructible as he is it seems ludicrous. “You know I’ve told you I don’t want to you try and hide things from me under the guise of protecting me!”

“It’s not…no one is in danger,” Edward looks hunted. “But you don’t want…”

“Either you tell me right now or I’m going to the house and finding out for myself.”

“Good God Bella, no!” Edward exclaims. His shoulders slump in sudden defeat. “Very well then, I’ll tell you. I was always going to, but I thought I could perhaps find a good time.” He scowls. “Which wouldn’t be like _this_ , thank you Emmett.”

I’m feeling very uneasy. Edward is obviously very uncomfortable with what’s going on, but that only rouses my curiosity further. “Please just tell me,” I say.

“It’s nothing terrible,” Edward says, trying to be reassuring. “Really, it’s just awkward to explain, more than anything. And I wouldn’t want you to draw the wrong conclusions. It’s just about the family and, well, something we do.”

I frown. All sorts of unpleasant ideas are running through my mind, from ritual sacrifice to voting Republican, but the one thing that never crosses my mind is sex.

_Way to miss the big one, Bella._

“It’s sex,” Edward says, fidgeting uncomfortably. “The family isn’t…well, they’re not strictly monogamous.”

I gape at him. “They’re not…what? You can’t be serious. You mean Emmett goes out and…with _who?_ You’re not talking humans, are you?”

A brief grin crosses Edward’s face. “No. No humans. And I find it interesting that your first instinct was to call out Emmett.”

I shrug. Can I help it if he seems the most likely? Although to be honest, I would not have thought it likely for _any_ of them, not with this overwhelming vampire passion and sexual heat for our chosen ones.

“Of course it often IS Emmett,” Edward conceded. “But really, it’s everyone. And as to _who_ …well, it’s each other of course.”

I can’t see it. I can’t imagine _any_ of them…together? Really? Rosalie would let Emmett…Jasper would let Alice….? Surely not.

Edward is watching me carefully. “I was always going to tell you Bella. They’ve been doing it a long time and show no inclination to stop now, and it’s something about the family that you should know. But it was difficult to know how to raise the subject…I didn’t want you to feel any obligation to be involved in any way. I didn’t know how to explain my involvement…”

“You?” I fold my arms. “ _Your_ involvement?”

Edward, _my_ Edward, my slightly repressed and gentlemanly husband involved in some sort of insane swapping or group sex or whatever this actually is?

“Yes.” Edward’s face is set. “Never since I met you. But before that, yes.”

“So, you and Alice…” I’m not sure how to feel about this.

But Edward shakes his head. “Not Alice. She and I don’t have the same…interests. But Emmett, and Rosalie, and Jasper…yes.”

I shake my head. This is getting more unbelievable by the minute. I had assumed he meant Alice, because surely he and Rosalie wouldn’t be able to put aside their mutual antagonism, and I didn’t think that he would with… “You like boys? And _Rosalie_? You really did mean _everyone_?”

Edward doesn’t answer, and after shaking my head I turn and head to the house, determined to find out for myself. Edward follows silently, and it’s only moments later that I’m leaping lightly up on to the porch, flinging open the doors to living room, only to stop dead.

The tableau in front of me is _not_ what I was expecting, and as I stare in blank astonishment I think I’m not likely to forget it either. Edward’s halting, embarrassed, half explanation really didn’t prepare me for what I’ve found in the living room.

Rosalie is the visual centrepiece of it. Suspended face down from the ceiling via a complicated looking web of black ropes, her ankles are bound to her thighs and her wrists to her ankles, her naked body bowed upwards. There are some kind of glittering jewels attached to her nipples, the chain between them hanging below her. Jasper is behind her, and I cover my mouth with my hand when I realise that he is naked too, fucking her with long, gliding strokes while she moans.

Emmett is down on one knee in front of her, kissing her with one hand bunched in her hair and the other hand playing idly with the chain between her nipples.

“Oh god, too much, too much, too much…Emmett…can’t take it…” Rosalie arches her head back, her eyes closed.

Emmett grins slowly. “Too much? You want me to stop? You want Jasper to stop? Because we can…”

“No!” Rosalie gasps. “No…don’t stop…”

“I didn’t hear you,” Emmett drawls. “So what’s that? Stop you say?”

“Oh god no, please more, please more, don’t stop…”

“Stop?” Emmett releases Rosalie’s hair. “Okay, if it’s too much for you…”

“More!” she screams in his face, more passionate and out of control than I’ve ever seen her. “More!”

The grin on Emmett’s face is nothing short of diabolical. “Well then pretty baby, you asked for it.”

The jewels on her breasts are suddenly in his hands and Rosalie screams again, her body jerking as much as it can in the rope bindings as she experiences what is obviously an earth shattering climax. Jasper grips the ropes on her thighs to keep her still enough for him to slam into her several more times before he groans, his legs shaking.

“Well, _you_ picked an interesting time to arrive, didn’t you?” Alice suddenly appears at my side, grinning mischievously.

I simply stare at her. She’s wearing thigh high boots and a corset that squeezes her breasts up at the top and her bottom roundly out underneath. I feel like I’ve fallen into some bizarre alternate world.

“The living room, Emmett?” Edward snaps. “Really? You couldn’t have done this somewhere else?”

“Well, no,” Emmett says in surprise, like it should be obvious. “You know we can’t suspend her anywhere else…we need that beam.”

I gaze up to the ceiling, where there are several strong hooks and bolts driven through the central support beam. Right now they’re holding up Rosalie’s ropes. “I thought those were for plants,” I say stupidly.

Emmett laughs and swings around to face me. His penis is hard and held loosely in his fist, and I look away hastily. Emmett’s a big man in general, and I’ve just discovered that he’s in proportion. Everywhere.

“Hey Bella. You’ve come to play?” he asks teasingly.

“Emmett, I _told_ you no,” Alice says reprovingly. “Now, I’m going to go and talk to Bella…you and Jasper can keep on with what you’re doing.”

She takes my hand and begins leading me back outside. I glance back, seeing Jasper sinking down to his knees in front of Emmett and opening his mouth. Rosalie is still suspended in the ropes, her head hanging now and her hair falling forward on either side of her face. I wonder if she’s even aware that I’ve seen them.

“You knew I’d see that, didn’t you?” I say to Alice as she, Edward and I round the corner of the porch. I fall into a chair with a sigh, my mind still reeling with all that I’ve just seen.

“I knew it was possible,” Alice said candidly. She shakes her head in a disapproving fashion at Edward. “Really, he was supposed to tell you earlier. But he didn’t, and in the end I told them to go ahead with that this morning even though I knew it might force Edward’s hand. I’m tired of being so circumspect while we waited for him.”

“I’m sorry Bella.” Edward looks wretched. “I wanted to tell you and explain everything properly…not have you walk in on something like that.”

I shake my head. “I’m just…I’m so surprised. I had no idea. None.” I look from Alice, perched on the porch railing and completely unself-conscious despite her bare bottom and exposed breasts, to Edward, who is leaning forward and watching me anxiously. “I suppose I just wonder _why_?”

“I was alone a long time before you came along,” Edward says with the ghost of a smile. “It was difficult sometimes. I was lonely.”

“Lonely?!?! Couldn’t you have just _talked_ to someone?”

Edward shakes his head. “It’s hard to explain. Try and imagine what it was like though Bella, decades without any physical contact. Without being held, or kissed, or touched. At the same time being surrounded by people who do nothing _but_ touch each other and express their pleasure in it…and reading their minds the whole time? In that situation you might have a hard time resisting if they offered their hearts and bodies to you too.”

I nod slowly. I can see how it happened for Edward, maybe. But Alice, who came into the family with Jasper…

“What about you?”

Alice gives me a sunny smile. “Because it’s fun. Because when we play we can do things and experiment with things that would be hard to do with our regular partners. Because it’s different…variety is nice sometimes!” She laughs, and her eyes meet Edward’s. “And it can be very, very hot.”

“And you do this all the time?”

“No,” Alice shakes her head. “The couple bond will always come first. This is just something extra…really Bella, it doesn’t mean any more or less than what you want it to mean. For Edward, I think it meant more, emotionally…” She glances at him. “But for some of us it’s just like…a hobby, if you will.”

“A _hobby_?”

“Yes.” Alice looks pleased with her simile. “Something we do now and again, but it’s not the centre of our lives. You know, Rosalie likes fixing cars and looking at herself in the mirror and also being bossed around and called a whore in Emmett’s playground. I like fashion and shoes and make-overs and sometimes I like to tie people up and whip them. Edward likes playing the piano and getting fucked in the ass. Simple really.”

Edward growls at her, and Alice holds her hands up in supplication. “Nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed about!” For a moment her eyes meet mine, and this time they are hard. “I mean that Bella- this is not a matter for shame and embarrassment. We are all well aware of what we’re doing, we want to do it, we’re hurting no one…no one will expect or push your involvement or even acknowledgement, if you’d rather pretend you don’t know. But just as we will respect your position, we would ask that you respect ours.”

I nod, a little dazedly. “Of course. I’m still just trying to understand…it all works out? There’s no jealousy? No one minds?” I glance across at Edward. I’m not sure how I would feel watching him with someone else.

Alice shakes her head. “No. No jealousy…and it’s not a free for all, with everyone doing everything with everyone else. Everyone has their preferences and their limits. By this time we mostly know them, and we work with them.”

I think back to the ropes and Jasper and Rosalie and wonder what on earth the limits could be. “What kind of limits?”

Edward laughs. He seems much more relaxed now that the secret is out and I haven’t run screaming off into the forest. “Alice likes girls. She makes an exception for Jasper, but not for me or Emmett.” He smirks at her.

I’m glad that as I vampire I no longer blush, as I feel Alice’s eyes travel across me. “Really?”

“Mmm, yes,” Alice sighs. “The girls. And the bondage and toys, that’s mostly my kink too. Rosalie likes it…but she likes everything. She’ll do anything if Emmett tells her to do it.” She laughs gleefully at my look of astonishment. “Oh Bella, playground Rosalie is _very_ different to the Rosalie you know! But _so_ much fun…Jasper is a bit like her. He’s very flexible in what he’s willing to try and what role he’s willing to play, and he also enjoys practically everything, but he’s not as submissive. Emmett likes to watch, and is always in control. But as you can see, there’s a lot of room in that for all kinds of things!”

“What do Carlisle and Esme think of all this?” I ask. “They must know.”

Alice giggles, and my mouth drops. “You don’t mean…?!”

“Esme plays,” Alice tells me. “She’s been a lovely surprise. Although we wouldn’t do a scene like this if she were here; she doesn’t really like anything that looks like it might hurt. Of course we _can’t_ hurt each other- goodness, I could string Rosalie up by her toenails and beat her with a tree branch and all she’d do is complain about twigs in her hair – but it still makes Esme anxious rather than turned on, so of course it’s no good.”

“Carlisle?” I say faintly. Surely not the reserved, well-mannered, philosophical doctor?

“Carlisle…well, he’s been testing the waters, so to speak, but I think he’s finding them to his liking.” She grins at Edward. “I’d like him to play more. I’d love to see him getting down and dirty…and I would love to see him assert his dominance over Emmett. Emmett on his knees would be _so_ hot.” Alice sighs a little regretfully, and jumps down from the railing. “I’ll leave you two to talk it over…Rosalie should have regained her wits and be ready for me now.” With a cheeky grin she darts away.

“So now you know,” Edward says to me in a low voice. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier. I was worried about your reaction, which was cowardly. I’m sorry.”

I run my hands through my hair. “I wouldn’t be angry with you about anything you did before me. I do wish you’d told me though, because I’m feeling kind of stupid here, as though you’ve all had this big secret behind my back.” I look out into the forest rather than look at him as I add hesitantly, “I suppose I’m also wondering if you really wanted to give it all up? I mean, if you like being with…Emmett or Jasper, then I’m….I’m not…I can’t…oh, you know what I mean!”

I hide my face in embarrassment. A moment later Edward’s hands take mine, pulling them away from my face so I can look down into his eyes as he kneels before me.

“You are all I need, Bella,” he says fervently. “All I will ever need…you’re the whole world to me. Don’t ever think that you’re not enough for me.”

Seeing Edward on his knees in front of me I am reminded of Jasper, down before Emmett, with his open, waiting mouth…I try to imagine it being Edward, and I shift a little in my seat, slightly uneasy. The image of it doesn’t shock me, in fact if the heat low in my belly and the slight dampness I can feel between my legs is any indication I’m finding everything I’ve heard about this morning somewhat arousing.

Thoughtfully, I caress Edward’s face. With neither of us talking we can both hear the sounds from the living room, the thwack of leather against flesh and Rosalie’s answering shriek.

“I can’t believe she lets them hit her,” I murmur. I imagine it again, her lush body bound and suspended in the ropes, Rosalie helpless to do anything but take what she’s given, and my little pulse of desire beats a little harder. I don’t think I’d like them to hit me, even though I know it can’t hurt, but the idea of forced pleasure is enticing.

“Rosalie gets off on the submission,” Edward whispers. “She loves being told what to do and she’s an exhibitionist who is aroused by the idea that people are watching her…Alice is good with her whips and floggers and Rosalie likes the feel of it all now…” His eyes on me are very dark, and I realise with a flutter that’s half discomfort and half excitement that he knows that I’m getting aroused.

I run my hands down the side of his face again, my thumb brushing over his lip. “It sounds…interesting.”

“Mmmm.” Edward’s mouth opens and he sucks lightly on my thumb for a moment, his eyes never leaving mine. “It can be very interesting.”

I lean forward and press my lips against his for brief second. “Tell me more.”

Edward closes his eyes for a moment. I can see the growing bulge of his erection in his trousers as he runs his hands up my inner thighs, stopping at the edge of my skirt. “Emmett is the dominant one,” he says, his voice low and slightly rough. “He gives his orders and we follow them…stripping and sucking and fucking, whatever he wants. Rosalie will disobey sometimes, because she likes the punishment, but I never did. I’ve licked pussy and sucked cock because he wanted to watch me do it, and I’ve offered up my ass for him to fuck more times than I can remember.”

I imagine it, Edward’s ass being filled by Emmett’s thick, heavy cock that I glimpsed so briefly… _holy fuck, how am I so turned on by this?_

“It was good…it was just the three of us for a long time. Emmett called it his playground, and it was all his rules. He said when, and he said how and he said who. Then Jasper agreed to the rules and came and played, and Alice negotiated her rules and came in too. That brought a whole new dimension. Because Jasper will top or bottom, and so I fucked him sometimes too, and I liked that, his tight ass on my cock…”

Edward’s hands are sliding up under my skirt, his fingers brushing lightly across my crotch of my panties. I bite my lip, knowing he can feel how wet they are, and at the same time I open my legs a little more and slide my bottom a little closer to him on the seat.

“Alice doesn’t want me or Emmett, but she likes to dominate, and she likes her whips and toys and clamps…she’ll use them on me and Jasper sometimes, but Rosalie’s her favourite toy,” Edward continues, his fingers moving in rhythmic circles over my clit. “She likes bondage, she likes to tease Rosalie with dirty names and watch her squirm…”

I’m squirming now. His hands feel so good as he slides them inside my panties and as he leans forward and catches a nipple in his mouth I can’t stop my soft moan. Behind me in the house I can hear Emmett, a string of obscenities and the sound of fast, hard sex – _dirty girl sweet fucking whore hell yes good so good naughty slut mine take it fuck me yes_ – and I clench around Edward’s finger as he slides it into my wet hole.

“I didn’t know it would turn you on so much,” Edward breathes, rising up higher on his knees so that he can kiss my mouth. He adds a second finger, sliding them along my inner walls, pressing forward until he finds my g-spot. “I didn’t know you might like it…I would have told you long ago.”

I moan again, my own hands finding his zip and tugging his penis out. “I had no idea,” I whisper. “And I don’t know if I’d like it, if I’d like to be there, or do that in front of anyone…but I like hearing about it.”

Edward pumps his cock in my tight grip. “I would never ask you to, if you didn’t want to. But telling you about it…imagining the possibilities of you in the playground…I’m burning for you Bella, now…”

He sweeps me off the chair and onto the porch floor, his face in between my legs as he tears my panties free. Then I feel his mouth on me and I buck my hips, pressing my pussy against him and mutely begging for more as he licks. His tongue flicks my clit and tastes the creamy liquid of my arousal, and I groan. I know that they can hear me inside, even if they can’t see me, and it makes me feel unusually reckless and so naughty.

“I want you inside me,” I whisper, as his skilled tongue brings me close to the edge. “I want to feel you when I come, I want you to see my face, I want to surround you while you come…”

Edward rears up over me, sliding his hips in between my thighs and kissing me with an almost savage intensity. I feel his cock briefly at my entrance and then he’s inside me, filling me up deliciously, making me shiver and moan as he thrusts.

Edward grunts, driving into me hard, and I feel everything tighten and then a wild rush of release as I orgasm. I wrap my legs around Edward to keep him close as I rock my hips wildly against him, milking every drop of pleasure I can from his body in mine. He comes almost instantaneously when I do, with a long, low cry of pleasure.

The two of us lie on the porch, my head nestled on Edward’s shoulder and his arm around my shoulders as he strokes my hair. I listen for a moment and realise that they’ve finished in the living room too. There’s quiet talking and laughter, and I hear Alice indignantly telling Emmett to undo the knots and unthread things rather than just bite through her ropes.

“You know I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to do?” Edward says quietly. “Truly Bella, when I met you I knew it might mean I would have to give all that up and I was more than willing to do it. You are what matters to me.”

“I know.” I play with a button on his shirt, which he’s still wearing, before I say hesitantly, “But if I _were_ interested…”

“Whatever you want,” Edward says sincerely. “And I mean that…you can watch and not participate if you want, if you want to join in you can say who and what you’re willing to do. You can say what you’re comfortable with _me_ doing while we’re in the playground, set both your soft and hard limits.”

“Soft and hard limits?” I question. I know what a limit is, but I don’t know the difference with what Edward’s talking about.

“Soft limits are things that are not set in stone. They might change over time, or be something that’s allowed under certain strict conditions, or just be something that someone is hesitant or apprehensive about. A hard limit is something that is off the table completely.” Edward thinks for a minute before he smiles in amusement. “For example, Rosalie’s hard limit is her hair- you don’t damage it. Alice isn’t allowed to shave her, or use her hair in any bondage games. The end. If you broke that hard limit I think Rosalie would start dismemberment and setting fire to your remains immediately.”

I giggle. This is like a whole new world that I’m discovering here.

“Her soft limits on the other hand are gags and anal play. She’s done both, but only with Emmett’s close involvement and supervision. In general play though, her ass is not on offer. Emmett’s hard limit is kissing.”

“Kissing?” I’m surprised. “But he kisses Rosalie all the time!”

Edward nods. “Yes, he does. But that’s it- for him kisses are for Rosalie, no one else, ever.” He grins. “He also doesn’t suck cock or take it in the ass- but I sometimes think they’re more soft limits, and if Carlisle wanted to…well. Jasper pretty much has no limits. Alice, like she said, no penis that’s not Jasper’s. And she definitely likes to be in charge, although she and Emmett have a kind of tacit agreement about that- he lets her pretend she’s in charge sometimes and stays out of her way. Esme and Carlisle we’re still learning about.”

“And so I would get to say...if…” My voice trails off.

Edward’s face is faintly incredulous. “Certainly you would…are you seriously considering this?”

I shrug. “I guess. I mean, it sounds really…well, really hot to be honest. I’m just not sure how I feel about, well doing anything to girls, and maybe not all the bondage stuff…I don’t know about that.” I giggle, a little embarrassed. “I can’t believe I’m really thinking about it! But, I don’t know…I got so turned on when you were talking about it, and I was imagining some things…”

I squirm, and Edward laughs suddenly as he cups my face in his hand and kisses me. “Well, you’ve surprised me Bella. You really have. And the idea is always on offer. I’m sure they’ll all be happy to welcome you to the playground, in whatever capacity you want to play.” 

* * *

 

Edward and I talk about it often. It adds another element to our sex life, the whispered confessions of what he’s done and the fantasies of what we both might do together. I know he’s talked to the others and that they know that I’m aware of what goes on. They still don’t flaunt it, but they no longer go to great lengths to hide it either. At least until the night comes where everything changes.

Carlisle and Esme are out for the evening, and for once the rest of us are all in agreement on a movie to watch and so we settle ourselves in the living room in front of the giant plasma screen tv. Edward and I take one sofa with me lying down with my head in his lap, Alice curls up on Jasper’s lap in the armchair, and Rosalie and Emmett take the other sofa. Emmett throws a blanket over the two of them, which I think is peculiar since no one ever gets cold, but I’m distracted by the movie and don’t give it any more thought.

It’s the scent that I notice first. It’s the scent of arousal and I know it well from my own body, but this is not me and there’s a subtle difference to it. I glance around, and at the same time I feel Edward’s thighs tense beneath me. He’s noticed too, and with his mind reading he knows who it is.

No one is moving. Alice is on Jasper’s lap and I can’t see anything going on there, both of them gazing at the tv. Emmett and Rosalie are apparently motionless under the blanket, Rosalie staring fixedly at the television and Emmett watching too, a small smile quirking up one side of his mouth.

It has to be them. I can’t see any movement, but my vampire ears can hear the rub of skin against skin, a slight wet, sucking noise…I look again, and see Rosalie’s jaw is set. I know Edward’s watching them too, and I can feel his penis growing hard below me. Even Alice and Jasper have lost interest in the movie now and are watching the two of them, but for what seems like a long time nothing happens.

And then Emmett leans across to Rosalie and whispers into her ear, loud enough for everyone else to hear, “ _You fucking dirty slut.”_

Rosalie howls, half in exquisite bliss and half in rage as he her body shakes with an orgasm and the blanket falls. Her jeans and panties are around her knees and Emmett’s hand is buried in her pussy. “That’s cheating!” she pants accusingly.

Emmett snorts. “Not when I do it. You came first, so I win.”

Rosalie rolls her eyes and begins wriggling her jeans back up. “Fine. You win.”

“I wouldn’t go covering up just yet,” Emmett says mildly. His eyes gleam wickedly. “You owe me, and I might want to collect on that now.”

So quick that I nearly miss it, Rosalie’s eyes flick across to Edward and I. Emmett must see her look too, because he laughs, low and dirty.

“I’m sure Bella has no problem with me collecting my winnings here and now, right Bella?”

I shake my head silently, and Rosalie closes her eyes as Emmett chuckles. “I made you come, and now you can make me come.” He kicks off his jeans and slumps lower on the sofa, his hard cock lying up on his belly as he grins at Rosalie. “So you can come over here and use that pretty mouth on me baby girl, while I watch the rest of this movie. And you can take your clothes off…I like to look at you while you suck dick.”

For a moment I think she’s not going to do it, but then I catch my breath as Rosalie gives Emmett a slow, seductive smile and strips, going down on her knees between his widely spread legs. “Of course, oh Lord and Master of mine,” she says sarcastically, before she takes the base of his cock in her hand and begins to lick teasingly at the bulbous head.

“Don’t you forget it,” Emmett murmurs, and his hands on her head are gentle.

I forget all about the movie, caught up in watching what Rosalie is doing. She uses her tongue and lips all over his head and shaft, even down to his balls, making everything slick and shiny with her venom. She kisses and flicks and swirls her tongue, so that Emmett is grunting slightly and pushing up into her hands even before she takes him into her mouth. She wraps her lips around him and sucks, and I guess she doesn’t have any trouble with the size of him because as I watch her she swallows him, and I see the whole length of him disappear down her throat.

Emmett gives a low groan, and across the room Jasper snorts. “Watch the rest of the movie, Emmett? You’re not even going to make it to the end of this scene.”

“I’ll make it to the end credits,” Emmett grunts. “Just watch me…oh fuck, baby girl…that’s good.”

He makes it to the credits. Just. As the first name begins to scroll up the screen Emmett comes with a bellow that trails off into a great, gasping laugh as Rosalie swallows and he pulls her away from him. “Holy mother of god, that was hard!”

“Yes, yes it was,” mutters Rosalie, clenching and unclenching her jaw. But her eyes on Emmett are soft, and she rests her head against his thigh and looks up at him contentedly.

I realise that the hand Edward has been running over my shoulder and down my arms and the side of my body is now cupping and caressing my breast. I squeeze my legs together, and then feel Edward leaning low over me.

“I can tell how aroused you are,” he breathes into my ear. “Watching them behave so shamelessly turned you on…would you like to do something about that? I could take you back to the cottage…or I could lay you out on the floor here, and do you in front of them, or even let them help…what do you want, Bella?”

My panties must be soaked by now, and my nipples are hard and rubbing deliciously against the fabric of my shirt as Edward squeezes and massages my breast. I cannot believe I am about to do this, but… “Here,” I whisper back to him. “With them…”

Edward doesn’t immediately respond, but I hear a sharp exclamation from Alice and when I look at her she is smiling wickedly in my direction. She says nothing to me though, instead sliding off Jasper’s lap and striding over to Rosalie.

“Rosalie, my darling, pretty little slut…I think I get to play with you tonight,” Alice chirps. “So perhaps you’d be so kind as to take that delectable naked body upstairs?”

Rosalie looks uncertainly from Alice to Emmett, who raises his eyebrows at Alice quizzically. With an impatient sigh, Alice rolls her eyes and says with exaggerated patience, “Remember the things we talked about? That you agreed on? I didn’t know when…but it’s now. So Rosalie, I advise you to get upstairs before I decide to punish you.”

Rosalie rises to her feet. Her face is expressionless as she walks past us all, the movement of her hips and breasts almost unbearably erotic. Her hand trails across Emmett’s chest, and for a moment he grasps her wrist and kisses her palm.

“Go make Alice happy,” he tells her.

Rosalie’s smile is slow and knowing, and she lowers her head as Alice beckons her and the two of them disappear up the stairs, leaving the three boys and I in the living room.

“Well, well, well,” Emmett drawls into the silence. “Looks like we have another friend joining us in the playground. Is that so, pretty Bella?”

I give a small, whimpering moan as Edward’s hands raise my t-shirt so that my breasts in the plain white bra are visible. I let him tug it further, over my head, and then I turn my face and hide it in his thighs as he strips off my bra and for the first time in my life I’m half naked in front of these men who aren’t my husband.

“No hiding, Bella,” Emmett says, his voice amused. “You want this, you’re going to have to ask for it. We’re not going to say no, I can promise you that, but this is only for those who are willing.”

At first I think I can’t look at him, I’m so embarrassed. But Edward’s fingers are circling my nipples with a teasing touch and I can feel my pussy throbbing in anticipation. I _do_ want this, so I slowly lift my head so that I can see Emmett, still sprawled on the sofa with his t-shirt on, his semi-hard cock lying across his thigh. His eyes on me are dark, but he smiles at me with teasing affection.

“Tell me what you want, Bella.”

“I want this,” I mumble. “I want to…to play, with all of you.”

“Good girl,” Emmett murmurs. “Okay Edward, bring her over here.”

In seconds I’m lying on my back on the chaise end of the couch, with Emmett, Edward and Jasper crowded close. Emmett strips my pants and panties off, laughing gently when he feels how wet they are.

“You are _so_ hot for this, aren’t you pretty Bella?” His big hands cover my breasts, squeezing and fondling as I gasp and squirm. “And aren’t we all just gonna have some fun tonight?”

“I think so,” Jasper says hoarsely. He smirks at me as I feel another gush of hot, liquid desire between my legs and realise that he’s playing with all of our feelings of lust. “What do you say, darlin’? You want to have some fun?”

“Yes,” I whisper. “Yes…” I don’t know what he wants, but I trust Jasper. I trust all of them, and for a moment I close my eyes and just feel…Emmett’s hands on my breasts, Edward kissing me deeply, and Jasper’s hands on my thighs, pushing them apart, and then his tongue delving deep into my most private place. I moan, reflexively opening my legs wider, my hands reaching blindly. I touch some thick, soft hair that I know must be Edward, and my other hand grasps a broad, bony wrist that I don’t even come close to getting my hand around. Emmett.

“Oh Bella, you like it,” Emmett says softly. “Look at you…what about you, Edward? You like it too? You like watching Jas eat your pretty wife’s pussy? Been a lot of years while I’ve been watching you do to it to mine!”

I open my eyes and glance at Edward. I want to know the answer to Emmett’s questions too. Because while I feel like I’m flying with the bliss of this debauchery, I wouldn’t want to make Edward unhappy, and the reality of watching me being fucked by his pseudo brothers might not quite measure up to the fantasy of it.

But Edward’s eyes are black with desire, his mouth half open as he rubs his erection against the side of the chaise, and when Emmett reaches a hand towards him Edward takes his fingers in his mouth and sucks on them.

“You’re still my boy,” Emmett says, his voice gruff. “I’ve missed you…what about that, pretty Bella? You’re sharing yourself, but what about Edward? Do you want to keep him for yourself, or do you want to see what we get up to with that pretty boy ass and mouth, hmm?”

Edward groans around Emmett’s hand, and I reach up and caress his wild hair. “If he wants to, I don’t mind.”

“Oh, I don’t need to ask if he wants it,” Emmett says with a wicked grin. “Do I, Edward? Hmmm? I know you want it.” Emmett pulls on my nipple, stretching it out, and I yelp and lift my pussy up towards Jasper’s mouth. “Let’s get some more of these clothes off,” he orders, lifting his t-shirt over his head and tossing it aside, and both Edward and Jasper start pulling off clothes too.

The sensation of so much naked, masculine flesh around me is almost too much. Hands touching everywhere, mouths on my lips, my breasts, my pussy, kissing and sucking and nipping at me as I moan and writhe underneath them.

“Hot little thing, aren’t you?” Emmett murmurs, raising his head from my nipple and looking at me appreciatively. “Who would have thought it, sweet, virginal Bella…”

I whimper helplessly, as Jasper’s oral assault on my pussy strengthens, his tongue flicking and swiping and thrusting until I roll my eyes back in hopeless pleasure. I can’t stop the petulant whine that crosses my lips when Jasper’s mouth is suddenly gone and I rock my hips with unsatisfied desire.

“Don’t worry…we’re not leaving you alone just yet.” Emmett takes Jasper’s place between my legs, easing me closer to him until the head of his massive cock is nestling in between my pussy lips. I rub against him, and bite my lip in sudden anxiety, wondering how that thing is even going to fit.

As if he’s the mind reader and not Edward, Emmett leans forward and grins at me. “It’s gonna fit, pretty Bella…and it’s gonna feel really, _really_ good.”

_Oh my god, I’m going to do this, I’m going to let someone else fuck me, oh holy crap…_

I arch my back, kissing Edward frantically as I feel Emmett’s cock pushing inside me, stretching me and filling me so up so good.

“That’s good Bella…that’s right…relax, pretty Bella, you want this…oh, you’re so fucking hot, this is good…” Emmett doesn’t stop talking.

I don’t care. I don’t care about anything much, except that I want to come so bad and I’m so close…I move my hips, impaling myself further on Emmett’s cock and groaning into Edward’s mouth. I have one hand tangled in Edward’s hair and with the other I grasp Jasper’s penis, unconsciously learning the shape and feel of him as I rhythmically rub and squeeze. I look up at him as he shifts position to make it easier for me to touch him, and he reaches down and pinches lightly on one of my nipples, making me hiss even as I twist my body a little to push my breast closer to him.

“You want to come, don’t you pretty Bella?” Emmett croons. He’s moving, slowly sliding his cock back and forth, never for a minute letting me feel anything less than full of him. “I can see it…I can feel your pussy, so wet and tight on my cock, so ready to come…”

“Yes,” I gasp. “Yes!”

“Okay then…Edward? You want to watch your pretty wife come on my cock? Cause I’m going to make her scream Edward, you know it…”

“Yes,” Edward says hoarsely. “Make her come, please, let me see…”

Emmett touches my clit, which is hard and engorged and thrusting out obviously with my pussy strained around his cock. I have a moment of surprise that those big, brutal looking hands can touch so lightly and gently, but then all the heat in my body seems to flow down and flare beneath his fingers, burning hotter and fiercer until it’s suddenly all encompassing, and I scream as I come. My body shakes, and Jasper puts his mouth down and bites on my breast and I scream again as the pulsing, throbbing pleasure seems to go on and on.

“Bella…” Edward breathes, “Oh…” He kisses my neck, licking and biting at my earlobe, rubbing his erect cock against my hip.

I moan as Emmett slowly withdraws from me, and then look up at him blearily. I’m sure he didn’t come, so what’s he doing?

“You’re not done yet, pretty Bella,” he says softly. “I know you want more, so Jas is going to bury himself in you and fuck you until you can’t see straight…and I’m going to take my boy over there and ream his ass, hmmm?”

I’ve only just come, but the idea of Jasper fucking me and Emmett fucking Edward has me dripping again. I can’t believe how lewd I am being here, how shameless, but _holy fuck it feels so good!_

It feels even better a second later, when Jasper spreads my legs even wider and thrusts into me with a groan. Everything is more sensitive after my orgasm and I writhe helplessly at the intrusion of his cock, Jasper gripping my hips with his strong hands to keep me close. “Oh darlin’ this is good, two different cocks for you tonight, and you can watch Edward bend over for Emmett and see if that makes you hot too…”

It does make me hot. Edward is on his knees beside me, his cock almost impossibly hard as he jams it in between his belly and my side. He leans forward and kisses me, hands cupping and massaging my breasts at the same time. I hear a slap and then he shudders with anticipation and looks over his shoulder at Emmett.

“Give me your ass, Edward,” Emmett orders. “I want you, and I know you’re aching for it, so open up and let’s do this.”

I see Edward’s eyes go even darker, and he does lower his body closer to mine, his ass pushed backwards towards Emmett. I don’t know where he’s got the lube from, but his hands are shiny and slick with it as he slides them in between Edward’s legs. Edward groans, low and blissful.

“Oh, it feels good, doesn’t it?” Emmett mutters to Edward. “My fingers in your ass, stretching you out to take my cock…because that’s what you want, isn’t it? You want big hard cock in your ass, fucking you fast…”

The dirty talk embarrasses me, and yet I respond to it anyway, my ass beginning to lift off the chaise as Jasper moves inside me, deep and powerful. I can feel another orgasm building, all my muscles clenching around Jasper and I roll my head back and make a tiny mewling noise.

“Look at your pretty Bella there, with Jasper balls deep in her cunt,” Emmett grunts to Edward. He’s driving his cock into Edward, slowly, adding lube and reaching underneath him to fondle his cock. “She’s getting fucked and you’re getting fucked, and it’s good Edward, it’s so good…”

I see the strain on Edward’s face, and he grunts as Emmett slides more of him inside him. I give a gasping scream as Jasper pushes my thighs up and drives in deeper, his balls heavy against my ass.

“Fuck yes, Edward, oh that’s good, that’s good, oh holy mother of god you’re tight…” Emmett has bottomed out in Edward and for a moment he’s still, bending forward over his back, one hand reaching under his belly for his cock and the other hand fisting in Edward’s hair. Edward’s face relaxes, his eyes glazing over and his mouth slackening, and he moves his ass slightly against Emmett’s groin.

“Gonna fuck you hard, Edward, make you feel it…” Emmett is thrusting in and out, slowly at first and then rapidly speeding up until he’s moving almost in unison with Jasper. “You’ve missed having cock in your ass, I know…we missed playing with you, my little cock slut…fuck me…you feel so fucking good Edward, let me know how good it is…”

I can’t lie still, panting with the speed and force of Jasper’s pounding, clutching at Edward’s back and shoulders as he lies across me, feeling him shaking with the pleasure of having his ass filled.

“It’s good Emmett, it’s good, I love it, love having you fuck me…” Edward babbles, and then he turns his face to my breasts and takes one in his mouth, sucking hard.

It tips me over the edge, the suction of his mouth and the feel of his tongue curling around my nipple. I scream, not caring who hears, wrapping my legs around Jasper and grinding against him as the orgasm tears through me. It sets him off and he comes too, jerking roughly as he spills himself inside me.

My body is one throbbing, pulsing mass of pleasure, and Edward’s still moving with Emmett, his mouth pulling on my breast, his eyes closed in bliss. And then he comes too, a strangled cry into my breasts as he spurts his seed across my belly.

And then it’s only Emmett, and he’s cursing as he reams Edward’s ass, his hands kneading the flesh over his hips. Then he comes too, grunting in a series of short, sharp thrusts before he gives a low, deep groan and stills. For a moment he leans heavily on Edward’s back, and I see his hand reach up to rumple Edward’s already wild hair.

Edward crawls forward and lies on the chaise with me, both of us tingling with an all over sense of satiation. Jasper sits on the floor, leaning back on his hands and watching us with a satisfied smirk. Emmett has flopped down on his back, lying with his hands behind his head and his legs sprawled apart, gazing thoughtfully up at the ceiling.

“Good playtime,” he says. He rolls his head to the side and gives me a lazy smile. “Anytime pretty Bella…anytime you and Edward feel like sharing we’re gonna be here.”


	14. Jasper POV (Jasper/Emmett/Bella)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can thank Lilmissdeadgirl for this one...ask and I (might!) deliver. Some playful, smutty fun between my boys and Bella as she gets to play without Edward.

Emmett’s feeling restless. It doesn’t take my empathy to know it, Emmett lives his life with his emotions on the outside and everyone knows how he feels. New York fashion week has taken both Rosalie and Alice away from us, and Emmett never copes well without his girl for any extended period of time.

The two of us are in the living room, supposedly playing chess, but I’ve got Emmett on a losing trajectory, and since he realised defeat is inevitable he’s no longer paying much attention. Outside is a brilliantly sunny day and we’re all feeling penned up inside. A recent tourism article about hiking in our area has nearly doubled the amount of people on the trails and on a day like today they’ll all be out. We can’t risk being seen in this kind of sunshine.

“This bites,” Emmett mutters, irritably flicking another chess piece over.

“Just because you’re going down in ignominious defeat,” I murmured, taking his last bishop. “No shame in losing to a better man, Emmett.” I smirk at him.

He narrows his eyes at me menacingly, and then laughs as I send gentle calming waves at him. “You’ve got me this time,” he admits with a sigh. “I concede defeat, Major Whitlock, at least until I meet you on the field of battle again.”

Emmett sprawls out on the carpet, leaning back on his elbows and looking at me unhappily. “I wish Rosalie were here,” he complains. “I’m so bored! I’m so bored I even wish I’d gone with her.”

I laugh. I know how he feels. I don’t carry on it about it like he does, but the hole Alice’s absence leaves in my heart has jagged edges and cuts deep. “She’ll be back soon.”

“Not soon enough.” Emmett’s attention is caught by something behind me, and I turn my head to look at what has him suddenly so intent. _Interesting,_ I think, as the shifting emotions in the room become clearer.

It’s Bella, over by the window, oblivious to us as she lies on her belly and reads in the sunshine coming in through the glass. Her ankles are crossed and as I follow the lines of her slender legs up I see what has caught Emmett’s eye- the barest hint of lace edged panties under the hem of her short dress.

“Emmett,” I say warningly. “I don’t know…”

“But Rosalie’s not here,” he says, his voice suddenly low and teasing. “And neither is Edward or Alice, and you and me and Bella _are_ here, and we’re all bored…”

“Are you talking about me?” Bella twists to look over her shoulder at us, not realising that this pulls her dress even higher and exposes more of her panties. “Because I’m not bored at all, thanks for the concern.”

“You might not be _bored_ , but you could be having more _fun_ ,” Emmett says suggestively. He sits up and grins at me, his eyes sparkling. “We could all, _definitely_ , be having more fun.”

 _Aw hell._ He knows he’s got me. He always has. Emmett’s lust is like a force of nature that’s almost irresistible, and if he turns it on me I’m almost helpless in the face of it. Not that that’s a bad thing.

I turn it back on him, heightening his already growing feelings of lust, and chuckle as I see him almost instantly get hard. He’s wearing sweatpants and there’s little left to the imagination as he groans and flexes his thighs. “Jasper…fucking hell. You are SO unsubtle.”

I don’t do anything to Bella. I admit I will use my gift to heighten arousal and excitement and desire, but I will only do it to feelings that I know are already strongly present. I do not use it to manipulate, not when it comes to this.

But Bella’s not turning away from the sight of Emmett’s cock outlined in his sweats, and I begin to feel the thread of her desire curling through the tidal wave of his lust. I know how much she enjoyed herself the other time we played with her…maybe this is going somewhere after all? I have to admit that I like the idea of playing with her without Edward there too, just to see how she reacts and behaves when she is not focussed so much on _his_ thoughts, and _his_ pleasure.

“You like what you see, don’t you pretty Bella?” Emmett says, almost conversationally. “You like it that you can make guys get hard, yeah?”

I wish Bella could still blush, because I know she’d be doing it now. But she doesn’t look away, and I can feel her excitement warring with her embarrassment and I don’t bother to hide my grin when she flicks her eyes my way.

“You shouldn’t be embarrassed about that,” Emmett says, once again shifting his thighs so his cock presses up even harder against his pants and smiling at her devilishly. “It’s a good thing Bella…no shame in wanting to feel good and make other people feel good. No shame in taking it any way you want it with people who want to give it to you…don’t you think so?”

“I…I guess,” Bella stammers. “I mean, yes. Of course. But…”

Her voice trails away, but her eyes are dark and she’s not leaving, and I know that she wants this. I try and block out Emmett and feel only her, and amongst her desire and excitement and arousal I feel a drift of uncertainty.

“Is it Edward?” I ask her quietly. “Do you worry what he’ll think, if you do something without him?” Maybe she’s like Rosalie who, excluding Carlisle, will not play with a male without Emmett there. Edward and Bella have not made their boundaries explicit, so we don’t know.

Bella shakes her head. “No, not that. We’ve talked about it. It’s okay.”

“You think you can’t be enough?” Emmett says, his voice low. “You think that Jas and I won’t love it, that you can’t play the beautiful whore like my Rosalie, and that your inexperience is a turn off?”

Bella does turn her head away then, and the embarrassment I feel from her is scalding. Once again I am surprised at Emmett’s intuitive understanding of what people want and what holds them back. It’s part of the reason he calls it _his_ playground, not just because he’s the dominant player sexually but because he is also the one who feels the responsibility for everyone’s emotions. It is not only physically that he wants people to feel good.

“Oh, pretty Bella,” he croons. “Oh, you’ve got it so wrong…we know it’s mostly only been Edward, and not for so very long at that. But that just means there’s so much more for you to discover, pretty Bella…so many more ways in which your body can amaze you with what you’re capable of feeling. That’s what I want here Bella, I want to see you let go of your inhibitions and fuck til you can’t see straight and know that there’s no shame in it. That’s all.”

Bella sits up, crossing her legs and putting her hands in her lap in a gesture that makes Emmett growl, but she bites her lip in a way that is hiding a smile rather than uncertainty. “Right now? Here in the living room?”

Her almost innocent astonishment makes me smile, and Emmett chuckles in amusement and winks at her.

“Why not?” he says. “Let’s play right here, it’s as good a place as any. Neutral ground really. And since my cock isn’t all that happy being restrained in my pants here, why don’t you start by coming over here and taking them off for me, hmm?”

“Okay then.” Bella crawls across the small space between where she was sitting and where Emmett’s leaning back on his hands. I don’t think she means it to be sexual but it is, and Emmett’s eyes narrow. He does nothing though, just lifts his ass slightly so Bella can slide down his pants, which she does without touching him and then scurries back to her place.

“Okay Bella, your turn,” Emmett said teasingly. “Who does what now?”

Bella giggles. “You can strip Jasper.”

Emmett rises to his knees and grins at me as he grabs the neck of my shirt and rips it right down the centre. Another yank and it’s right off and he tosses it away, leaving me bare chested. God, the aggressive, animal strength of him and the way he uses it… I can’t tell any longer whether the desire I feel now originates with him or me.

His cock is right there in front of my face, and without even thinking about it I lean towards it. I like this game. I’m horny and hard, and sucking Emmett off, playing with that cock in my mouth drives me wild. But he cuffs the side of my head and pushes me away with a laugh.

“No, no Jas, if Bella had wanted to see you with a mouthful of cock she would have asked…she wants you stripped and naked, so that’s what I’m doing.” Once again he doesn’t bother taking the clothes off properly, but rips my trousers off, letting his fingers trail suggestively over my balls as he meets my eyes in a smirk. “Plenty of time for sucking me off later.”

I laugh a little, and squirm as Emmett fists his own cock in front of my face and then sits back. “Do I get to say now?” I ask.

“By all means, go ahead,” Emmett says tolerantly. “Tell us what’s going to make you even hotter, since we can see you’re already plenty turned on.”

I think about getting Bella nude for a moment, but I want something more physical than that and I also like the idea of teasing Emmett. “I want to lick that,” I say, nodding at his erection and then sliding towards him on my knees. I hear Bella’s indrawn breath as Emmett shifts and lays the head of his cock against my lips, and then I stretch out my tongue and lick. I tease him, flicking out my tongue just to touch the head briefly, dragging the flat of my tongue along his shaft, coating him with my venom, knowing that nothing I’m doing now is going to be enough for him because all he really wants now is for me to close my lips around him.

“Okay, enough,” Emmett mutters, his voice slightly less steady as he runs a hand through my hair and eases me away. “It’s my turn. So…Bella, I want you to show me those tits.”

Bella moves slowly. She’s not exactly an exhibitionist I think, but she likes this game of taking turns. I have to admit that the scene she walked in on the day she found out about all this, with Rosalie suspended in the ropes and the nipple clamps and the whips, was pretty full on. It’s not surprising that she was maybe a little wary of us and what we actually wanted and liked. But this is slow and safe, and the light-hearted teasing element of it is just what Bella needs.

The almost hesitant way in which she unbuttons her dress and drops it from her shoulders so that it pools around her waist, and then reaches behind her to unhook her bra is incredibly, unintentionally erotic. She pauses for a minute with her bra in her hands, still covering her breasts, before she slides the straps off her arms and lets it fall to the ground beside her.

“I want you to show them to me,” Emmett orders quietly.

“But you can see…oh.” Bella cups her breasts, a nice handful that she lifts slightly and offers up to Emmett’s gaze, her pale pink nipples hardened into buds that point straight at him. He licks his lip.

“It’s my turn,” Bella drops her hold on her breasts, abruptly enough to make them bounce, before she meets Emmett’s gaze boldly and says with surprising confidence, “You wanted to look at them, so now I want you to touch them.”

“Oh, happily,” Emmett grins, and moves closer to her. I can see little past Emmett’s broad back as his hands reach out, but I hear Bella’s “ _ooh”_ and Emmett’s low rumble of appreciation before he sits back.

“My turn,” I say, and I don’t even wait before I lift Bella up onto her knees. Her dress slips over her hips and falls around her knees on the floor, but I pay it no mind as I close my mouth around her breast. Her nipple hardens in my mouth, growing as I suck and flick it with my tongue. I hear her sigh then, and suck harder as I pull my head back, stretching her nipple out as she whimpers and curls a hand in my hair.

“I get to do both,” I mutter as Emmett grabs the back of my neck, and I quickly mouth Bella’s other breast, sucking and tugging on her nipple until it matches the other one in hardness and she sighs my name.

I love it, the feel of her breast and nipple in my mouth, the smell of her skin and the scent of arousal, feeling her body’s response to me. I’m hard, my cock bobbing about and touching nothing as I resist the urge to start grinding it against Bella.

We’re all sitting closer now, Emmett and I shoulder to shoulder and Bella in front of us. Emmett slings his t-shirt off without a word and then glances at me thoughtfully before he quirks his mouth up in a grin and looks back towards Bella.

“Looks like it’s back to me,” he says casually, as he caresses his cock with a slow hand. “And I want Bella to touch…herself.”

Bella looks momentarily shocked, and Emmett shakes with a brief laugh. “You know I like to watch! And I want to see it, pretty Bella, see what you do to yourself to make your juices run and your pussy get hot…”

Bella’s breath hitches. Without a word she scoots backwards just enough so that she can lean against the wall, sliding out of her dress as she does so. She’s still wearing her panties, and she hesitates for a moment with her thumbs on the edge of them, looking over to Emmett.

“Panties on or off- up to you,” Emmett says.

Bella leaves them on, placing her feet flat on the floor and then sliding them apart until Emmett and I are treated to the view of her panty-clad pussy. I can see a damp patch right in the centre, and the scent of her arousal begins to drift through the room, much stronger now. It’s obvious how much she is getting into this, especially when she gives us a smile from underneath lowered lashes and lets her hand drift down between her legs.

Her fingers stroke her pussy lips lightly through the fabric of her knickers, up and down and occasionally pressing in harder, until the panties are soaked and clinging to her. Only then does she drop her head back against the wall and close her eyes as she slips a hand down inside the waistband, sighing with satisfaction as her fingers find what she’s seeking.

I watch Bella’s movements under her sopping panties as she rubs her clit, and see the slight tensing and relaxing of her thighs as the throbbing in her pussy gets stronger. I wonder if she’s going to bring herself to climax right here in front of us now, but it seems that’s Bella is more into the game than I thought because she opens bleary eyes and looks at us with a grin.

“Is this what you wanted, Emmett?” she pants, and with her free hand hooked into the leg elastic of her panties she draws the crotch back, showing her engorged clit under her thumb and two fingers buried in her vagina. “Jasper?”

“Oh, that’s pretty much _exactly_ what I wanted,” Emmett murmurs. “You look like you’re enjoying yourself pretty Bella, and that is just what I like to see.”

My cock is twitching as I shift my weight. The scent of Bella’s arousal is strong now, and mixed with that I can smell the drop of pre-cum that is glistening on the tip of Emmett’s cock. Even as I look at him his thumb moves it around the head of his cock as his fingers grasp himself firmly. I am aching to touch my own cock, which is throbbing with frustrated arousal, but I hold back.

“It’s my turn to say who gets to touch now,” Bella says, “And I didn’t say you could, Emmett.”

I laugh as Emmett throws his hands up in frustration. “Rules of the game,” I remind him, and he grins in acknowledgement.

“Okay bossy Bella,” he says teasingly. “What’s your call?”

She looks a little embarrassed, but Bella indicates me with a slight flick of her wrist. “You touch Jasper.”

Emmett puts a knee on either side of me and straddles my thighs. For a moment he leans against me hard, our cocks rubbing together between our bellies and my face pressed against his chest and I can’t hold back my moan. But then he sits back a little and licks his hands, which he brings down to wrap around my cock, squeezing it as he looks over at Bella.

“You like watching me play with Jasper’s cock? Edward likes it too you know…big hard cocks in his mouth and up his ass…you like to take it in the ass, pretty Bella? Does Edward do that to you, spread your cheeks and ram it up your hole?”

I groan, pushing up into Emmett’s hand as much as I can with his weight pinning my thighs to the floor. I’ve fucked Edward in the ass and had him pounding me from behind, and damn but that was so _good…_ I groan again, in frustration this time, as Emmett stops the rapid, rhythmic movement of his hand and releases me.

Bella is still leaning back against the wall with her legs spread, making almost imperceptible rocking motions with her hips. Her panties are so wet now that they’re almost transparent, and I can see the pink of her inner pussy contrasting with the sparse dark hair around it.

I think we’re all getting to the end of what we can take with this slow turn about, and it’s soon going to become something else entirely. But not quite yet. Bella’s inhibitions are well on the way to disappearing completely, and I smirk at Emmett for a moment before I look back to her. “I want you to suck Emmett off,” I tell her. “Work that cock in your mouth Bella, swallow him down and make him moan…”

“Thank the gods,” Emmett says fervently, flopping onto his back and folding his hands behind his head and smiling blissfully at me. “Jasper, I owe you…oh sweet fucking hell, Bella…” and there’s a long, growling sigh from him as Bella kneels between his thighs and lowers her mouth onto his cock.

Bella’s an enthusiastic cocksucker, bobbing her head up and down on Emmett’s swollen cock, occasionally choking a little as she takes him too deep. She uses her hands too, cupping and rolling his balls gently in her palm. Emmett’s writhing slightly beneath her, his quick inhalations and low moaning exhalations showing how much he likes what she’s doing to him. He wants her to set the pace, and I see him clenching his fists in his hair and flexing his feet as he tries to hold back from just grabbing her head and filling her throat with his whole length. As Bella lifts her ass higher in the air and takes even more of Emmett’s shaft in her mouth I can’t help but toss the rules aside as I tear off her knickers and lower my face into her cunt.

I hear her squeal around Emmett’s cock jammed in her mouth and he groans with the vibrations of that as I let my tongue drag along her slit, tasting her sweetness. I tongue both her holes and flick the hard nub of her clit, swallowing the moisture that pools in my mouth. My cock is rubbing against Emmett’s leg and I hump my hips, trying to get some friction going. I suck Bella’s clit in between my lips, tugging and flicking it until she completely loses focus on Emmett and raises her head high in a breathless howl, grinding her ass backwards into my face. I drive her right to the point of climax and then stop at Emmett’s command.

“Oh, oh, oh…” Bella is nearly incoherent, and she clutches at Emmett’s arms as he puts his hands on her hips and lifts her astride him. “Oh, please don’t stop…”

“Oh, we’re not done yet, pretty Bella,” Emmett grunts. “You’re gonna ride me now, gonna fuck me until I come…gonna fill your pussy with cock until it makes you scream…” He positions her over him but doesn’t move, waiting while she rubs herself against him and then slowly lowers her body, her pussy stretching wide to take him in.

“Oh yes! Yes!” Bella closes her eyes and flings her head back, her whole body quivering as she grips Emmett’s cock with the muscles of her channel and rocks her hips.

Emmett groans and thrusts up a little, pushing himself in deeper as he slaps her ass lightly. “Christ, pretty Bella…I want you…come on pretty Bella, take me all…”

Bella whimpers and raises herself a little higher, sinking back down onto Emmett’s cock, taking more of it inside her wet hole each time she does so. Breathing hard I hold her waist lightly to steady her and kiss her, my tongue plundering her mouth and my teeth nipping at her lip, feeling her breasts against me as they bounce with her movements. And she’s moving now, fucking Emmett with fast, shallow strokes interspersed with deep plunges to take his whole slick shaft up her pussy, deep strokes that make both of them moan.

“Oh fuck, yeah yeah yeah…fuck me this is good…you are so hot for this pretty Bella…damn but I like to see you like this!” Emmett plays with Bella’s clit for a moment, making her shriek into my mouth, and then takes his hand, slick with her juices, and grasps my cock. “Oh, you’re hard Jasper,” he murmurs, his eyes gleaming at me. “You like this don’t you, playing my games…” He’s jerking me off with strong, rapid strokes, his thumb occasionally flicking across my mushroom head for a pleasure that’s so strong it’s almost too much.

“Emmett, damn…please…” I don’t even know why I’m begging, Emmett’s going to do what he’s going to do regardless, but I don’t want him to stop.

His hand feels like heaven wrapped around my dick, and beside me Bella is panting and grunting as she fucks him, leaning forward now to brace herself with her hands on his belly. She’s doing this all for herself now, nothing to do with Edward, and it’s an incredible turn on to see her body shuddering with the seismic pulse of sexual bliss. There’s something too about being upright and looming over Emmett like I am that is making me really hot. He’s got me by the balls (literally) but the sight of him lying below me, passively letting Bella fuck him while he does the work to make me come, has everything within me burning.

“Jesus, Jasper…” Emmett is still rubbing my cock, his hand a blur, and his other hand presses against my balls, stretching his fingers back until they’re pressing at my asshole and lining up for entry. His hands are wet and slippery with Bella’s juices, and with a noise that’s half bellow and half scream I slam my ass back onto his fingers, taking two of them in to me as I my balls tighten and empty, shooting my load across his chest, a spurt even reaching his chin and splashing across his mouth.

“You always wanted me to swallow you, didn’t you?” Emmett gasps, and he snakes his tongue out to lick my fluid off his lip before he lifts half off the ground as he thrusts into Bella, his shout mixing with her high-pitched scream.

“Come!” Bella cries, making a fist and hitting Emmett across the chest as she sits upright on his cock and grabs at her breasts. “Fuck it Emmett, you asshole, just come…I want to feel that, _please!”_

It’s the please that gets him, even if it’s a screamed demand rather than a begging plea, and Emmett grabs Bella by the hips and thrusts up into her, his movements almost a blur. Then his face contorts and his hoarse voice yells as he climaxes, a string of dirty talk as he erupts into her.

“Oh, oh oh oh oh…Emmett!” And Bella does scream as she comes, a sudden spurt of fluid flooding across Emmett’s belly as she grips him between her thighs and humps her pussy against his groin.

Her fingers dig in to my shoulder to help keep her upright and I wrap an arm around her, feeling her shudder, as she rides the last waves of her orgasm and then slumps weakly against me. I take her on to my lap as she lets Emmett’s cock slide wetly out of her pussy, slapping against his thigh as he groans and stretches out, his hands rubbing at the wetness that’s smeared in long shiny streaks across his chest and belly.

Emmett rolls his head to look at us, and then gives us a devilish grin as he chuckles. “Didn’t I tell you? Wasn’t that a whole hell of a lot more fun than whatever we were doing before?”


	15. Emmett POV (Emmett/Rosalie, Emmett/Carlisle)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I just realised this cracked 11000 views and that's wild, here's another chapter. My man Emmett, discovering what it's like to be on the other end...enjoy!  
> And seriously, thanks heaps to everyone who reads and likes and suggests for this one! Simply writing it pushed me out of my comfort zone enough that posting it felt like a huge risk, and having it so enthusiastically received has meant a lot. (Admittedly in a kind of surreal did *I* really write this? way!)

_Emmett POV_

I hear Rosalie’s footsteps coming up the stairs, fast and light. I know what she’s been doing, and I fold my hands behind my head and stretch out on the bed waiting for her.

She slips in, all messy hair and loose-limbed satisfaction, and when she sees me sprawled out naked her mouth curves up in a smile. “Hello there.”

“Hello, bad girl.”

Rosalie slinks across to the bed, her eyes darkening as she watches my cock starting to grow hard. “I’m not a bad girl,” she purrs, crawling across the bed to me. “I’m a very, very _good_ girl.” And she lowers her head to my neck, kissing me right on the sensitive spot just below my ear.

I growl as I wrap my hands in her hair and tug her closer until I can kiss her mouth, hard and aggressively, reminding her of who I am and who she is. She kisses back with equal fervour and then bites so that I’ll release her. I do, and she sits back on her heels, looking down at me.

“So what have you been up to, hmm?” I trace my fingers along her thigh, pushing her skirt out of the way. “What am I going to see if I push this skirt up just a little bit higher? Am I going to see my good girl with her panties still on, or has my own little slut been out playing and I’ll find your pussy bare? Hmmm?”

Rosalie bows her head submissively and squirms as I slide my hand higher on her thighs, slipping below her skirt, stopping right before my fingertips touch her pussy. “Show me,” I say huskily.

Rosalie’s eyes meet mine, alight with the challenge, as she slowly takes the hem of her skirt and raises it to her waist. Without being told she shifts her legs further apart, and between her creamy thighs I see a sight that has my cock growing harder and my balls aching. Her legs are open enough to show me the slick pinkness of her inner lips and her clit just beginning to peek out, all surrounded by the damp curly hair that will tickle my face and hold her scent so erotically. Her flesh is slightly swollen and wet with her own arousal and something else-

 _“Oh, my pretty little whore…”_ Fuck, but I want her! “Who did this, hmmm?” I know, but I want her to say it.

“Carlisle. He…”

“I don’t need to know, baby.”

Of course it’s Carlisle. It’s always Carlisle. He’s the only man Rosalie plays with alone and, excluding Esme, she’s the only one he ever initiates anything with. And that…I sometimes wonder if part of his thing for her is that she’s mine, and by taking her and fucking her he’s letting me know exactly where he and I both stand in the hierarchy.

I flick my fingers against Rosalie’s pussy, hard enough to make her draw in a short, sharp breath of surprise. “You like fucking him then?” I touch her again, stroking her clit until she relaxes and spreads her legs a little wider, and then slapping my fingers suddenly against her clit, eliciting a low groan from her. “You like him better than me?”

“No,” Rosalie whispers, staring at me with big, wide eyes. “Not more than you.” She slips her shirt over her head, baring her breasts and shoulders and belly, and folds her hands behind her head.

Taking in the clear invitation, I slap one of her breasts and she closes her eyes and breathes hard as her nipple hardens. I hit the other one and this time Rosalie doesn’t bother to hold back her whine of pleasure.

_Aaah. So she wants it like that._

I slap again. Quick, hard strikes of my palm against her flesh. It doesn’t hurt her, but it makes a good noise and it raises the sensitivity of her flesh and her nipples, and it makes her pussy hot and wet. I remember Alice’s nipple clamps and reach for where I left them strung up on the bedhead. Rosalie sees what I’m doing and grabs her nipples.

I laugh teasingly, knowing she’s playing games. Her hands are covering her nipples but her fingers are stimulating them so that when I order her to put her hands down and give herself to me and the clamps, she’ll be ready for them. “Who’s playing shy then?”

Rosalie’s eyes sparkle. “Please…” she says.

I open one of the clamps and let it snap shut, smiling. “Hands behind your head, baby.”

Rosalie takes a deep breath and drops her breasts, folding her hands behind her head. I admire her breasts, which are moving slightly as she breathes more heavily than usual, and then say, “Arch your back.”

She does, her breasts thrusting forward, and I wrap the jewelled chain around the one closest to me. “Pretty…” I murmur, pulling it tight for an instant and then releasing her, snapping the clamp over her nipple as I do so.

Rosalie groans, her body shivering with the intensity. I decide not to wait and tease her any more, and attach the other clamp, watching in pleasure as she squirms. Damn, Alice knew what she was doing when she bought these things!

“You look so pretty like that,” I say hoarsely. “Jewels on your tits, all chained up and mine to do what I want with…” I tug on the chain and Rosalie whimpers as I use it to guide her down my body. I string it over my cock so that she’s pulled down to it, and almost instinctively she looks at me as she opens her mouth.

“Good girl,” I mutter, as she gently envelops me with her wet, waiting lips and mouth and tongue. “That’s right, my pretty little whore…suck my cock.”

Damn but she feels good on me! Sucking and licking and teasing me, swallowing me down as I thrust up into her mouth, feeling the vibrations of her noises as the movement of my hips jerks the chain still attached to her nipples. She’s not taking her time, not playing around…Rosalie is doing everything she can to get me off quickly and, not really caring, I let her take control and before I can even think about it I’m coming in to her mouth as she slurps and swallows.

In one swift, graceful move Rosalie releases me from her mouth and sits up and throws a leg over me. I barely have time to register that my cock is no longer in her mouth before she sinks down onto me and I’m sheathed in the hot, tight slickness of her pussy.

“Please,” she begs me. “Can we do this? Please…I want you.”

“Whatever you want baby.” It’s my playground and my rules, but that doesn’t mean I don’t do damn near anything she wants of me. I reach up and touch the jewels on her breasts. “You want me to take these off?”

“No,” Rosalie grunts, her eyes half closed in pleasure as she begins to ride me. “I like them…”

I like them too, glinting above me in the light, their weight pulling down on her breasts. I like everything about this. Rosalie’s legs are hard against my sides, my cock gripped tight by her vagina in a pulsing, unceasing rhythm that is making my balls tighten up again as she rocks against me. I groan and grip her thighs, and she smiles and tips forward, the cold of the jewelled chain catching on my nipple as he presses herself against me and kisses me.

I slide my hands up on to her hips and keep her moving, lifting her off enough to slam down hard and for her clit to grind against me. Rosalie gasps and then moans, tugging on my hair and licking at my lower lip.

“I thought of you when I was with Carlisle,” she says breathlessly. “We talked about you…”

“Mmmm?” I’ve bent my legs up to brace myself and I’m thinking of flipping her over onto her belly when the words register. “What do you mean?”

Rosalie squirms, grinding her hips in a circular motion that makes me close my eyes to better savour the pleasure of it, and then bites my earlobe. “He wants you.”

“Yeah?” I grunt, rolling Rosalie onto her back without pulling out. “Like you want me?” I push her knees up towards her shoulders and then bend my head and take the chain between my teeth, pulling up on it sharply enough to make Rosalie shriek and writhe against me.

“He wants to fuck you,” Rosalie says hoarsely. “He wants you on your knees and sucking his cock, and then he wants your ass…” Her eyes are dark and she’s rubbing against me fast. Clearly the idea is turning her on. “You’d have to give in and let someone else make the rules for a change…”

I drop the chain and slam into her harder. “You like that thought, hmm? You want to see me doing that?”

“You watch me all the time,” Rosalie is barely coherent. “You love me being your whore…you love watching me be a slut for any of the others...maybe it’s your turn to get fucked…”

Her words cut off as she comes, grabbing my neck and holding me tight as her legs wrap around my waist. Like that she keeps me inside her as her entire body is wracked with the overwhelming bliss of her orgasm.

I roll onto my side, and Rosalie lies beside me on her back, her body still trembling as she looks at me with her golden eyes and smiles. “Love you.”

“I love you too baby.” I take off the nipple clamps, which makes Rosalie arch her back and muffle a scream, and toss them over the bedhead again. Lowering my face I take a nipple in my mouth and lick it gently, soothing her oversensitive flesh, before I do it to the other one.

“I meant it you know.” Rosalie stretches out luxuriously. “About Carlisle. He wants you.”

“I don’t do…”

“He knows that.” Rosalie grins at me. “Doesn’t mean he doesn’t still want you. And you know, you could give it a try. You know it feels good to have something in your ass, and you might find that sucking dick is fun.”

I laugh and nuzzle into her neck for a moment before I pull back and look at her curiously. “You really want me to do this? You do, don’t you?”

Rosalie plays with my cock, which is still hard against her leg. “Well…maybe,” she says cautiously.

“Why?” I’m honestly baffled. Rosalie has never been a voyeur. She’s the one person in the house who never watches porn, unless it’s homemade and she’s the star.

“It’s not that I want to watch, necessarily,” she says to me, guessing the direction of my thoughts. “It would be really hot, you and Carlisle…but that’s just it really. I want you and Carlisle.” She shrugs. “I like it with more than one person, and I like what he does to me and wish I could do him with you there. But it won’t work unless you acknowledge that he’s coven leader and, when it comes right down to it, that you would willingly submit to him.”

I roll onto my back as Rosalie curls into me, her fingers still tracing the shape of my cock, sliding down to cup my balls. I think about what she’s saying, and I have to admit it’s true. Carlisle and I can’t possibly share Rosalie as things stand. I’ve always been the dominant player in the house, it’s always been my playground and my rules, but Carlisle is the head of the coven and if he wants it his rules trump mine. He would never force it, I know that, but if I offered…

“So you want me and Carlisle,” I say slowly. “But for that to happen, I’m going to have to get down on my knees and bottom for him.”

“Something like that.” Rosalie kisses my neck, sliding her mouth up so she can bite my earlobe. “But you don’t have to,” she says suddenly, pulling away and looking at me with her face serious. “I mean that…I know it’s not your thing and I don’t want you to do something you don’t like just to make me happy.”

I laugh gently, cupping my hand around her ass and squeezing. “I wouldn’t do something if I really didn’t want to. But…” I hesitate. “Maybe I should try and see if I can take what I give out?”

“You would…” Rosalie’s whole body quivers.

“Well, not _everything_ I give out,” I qualify. “I’m not going to crawl and I’m not going to beg and Carlisle sure as hell isn’t going to bend me over his lap and spank me!” I slap Rosalie’s round ass with a satisfying crack. “That’s just for you, baby girl. But…”

“You would do this,” Rosalie whispers, kissing her way down my body and looking up at me as she licks and mouths at my cock. “You would do this to him.”

“I…yeah…” I exhale hard as Rosalie sucks me.

“And this?” Rosalie turns around, her knees on either side of my head and her pussy and ass bare and open to my face. “Turn around and spread your cheeks for him?”

Her smell is intoxicating. “Even that,” I murmur, gripping her ass in my hands and bringing her down to my mouth. “Even that.”

_____________________________________________________  

I’m not into waiting around. And while I’m perfectly willing, under the circumstances, to try out what it’s like to bottom for Carlisle it’s not going to be all his way. He’s not going to dictate when it happens and how it all goes down- for this to work we’re going to have to talk about it.

He’s in his study when I knock on the door, and he invites me in with a note of surprise in his voice. I’m not usually the one going in there for a heart to heart. But this time I go in and sprawl in the chair opposite where he’s sitting at the desk and smile at him amiably.

“Have you talked to Rosalie?”

“Mmmm,” Carlisle says noncommittally. “What about?”

“Me,” I say bluntly. “She told me what you were talking about when you were together…about you and me.”

Carlisle tenses, but his eyes on me are steady. “It was talk Emmett, that’s all. I wouldn’t try to force or coerce you. I hope you know that.”

“Oh, I know.” I’m a little surprised at how relaxed I am. How…interested in him I am. The idea of submitting to Edward or Jasper I find laughable, but there is something about Carlisle, with his masculinity and quiet air of authority that changes that. My cock twitches. “But there doesn’t have to be coercion. Not if I’m here on my own terms.”

Carlisle’s usual serenity is shattered by the bolt of pure, unbridled lust that blazes across his face. His body tenses. “Is that what you’re doing?” He is striving to sound unconcerned.

“Yeah, it is.” I strip off my t-shirt in one move and toss it to the side, knowing he’s watching me. “Rosalie wants us. Both of us, and I know the way it stands it’s not going to work. You’re threatened by me and I can’t hep but respond to the challenge because she’s mine. But you and I do this, then we take that competition out and we can work together to do what she wants.”

“You can’t do it just for her.” Carlisle’s eyes are glued to the hand that I’m using to slowly rub at my crotch.

I slide down the zip. “I’m not. I’m not going to do anything that feels wrong, but I’m guessing that maybe I won’t really know what I think until I give it a try.” Under my hand my cock is getting hard, pushing out the fly of my jeans. “So I guess I’m not promising anything Carlisle, except that I’ll try. If you want.”

“Oh yes Emmett, I want it.”

Carlisle is around the desk and standing in front of me in an instant, and I look up at him, seeing a kind of lust and avarice in his eyes that I’ve never seen before. But his hands are soft as he strokes them across my face, and he smiles at me gently.

“I want it,” he repeats, his voice low. “I want you…but Emmett, it doesn’t all have to be domination and submission you know. Sometimes it just simply _is_.”

And to my surprise he goes slowly down onto his knees in front of me, caressing my face and chest and belly, using his fingernails to scratch gently, leaning in towards my face.

“Not that,” I say hoarsely, pulling my head back slightly. “I can’t kiss you.”

“Of course,” Carlisle murmurs, and presses his lips against the curve of my jaw. “Nothing you don’t want.”

I’m surprised at how good the trail of kisses he lays down my body feels, how good the sensations of his hands exploring my flesh are. It’s different to the others, and I close my eyes and lay my head against the back of the armchair and just enjoy it. I shift my ass so Carlisle can get my jeans off, and for a moment tense up as I feel his breath on my cock, but then his mouth closes around the head and I can’t hold back my light groan of pleasure. I don’t know who Carlisle has been practising this on, but the man is _good._

His tongue swirls leisurely around the head of my cock as his hands slide up my thighs and gently tugs on my balls. He’s getting to know the shape of me with his lips and tongue, flicking at the frenulum and tightening his lips and then releasing me, sucking hard for a moment and then letting me slip out of his mouth. He wraps his hand around my shaft and then licks and mouths at me until I’m almost desperate for some more intense stimulation. I moan, and then Carlisle takes me into his mouth again, sucking hard as he presses his tongue against me.

I grunt, and without thinking about it reach down and push my hands in to his hair. I want him to swallow my cock down into the tight warmth of his throat, I want to fuck his face until I come, but before any of that can happen the heat of Carlisle’s mouth is gone and his hands are on mine.

“No.”

It’s only a word. But it’s the first order he’s ever given me, and for a long, drawn out moment the two of us are motionless. But then I drop my hands, and open my eyes to look down at him. I don’t know what I expect to see, but Carlisle’s face is peaceful as he smiles at me.

“You don’t need to do that, Emmett. I will take care of you, but it will be done as I see fit. If you would like to continue…?”

“Yes,” I say quietly.

Carlisle kneels up a little higher and touches my face. “I’m glad,” he murmurs, before he lowers himself back to my cock.

This time I watch. It’s hot seeing him on his knees, fully clothed with his cock in my hands and in his mouth. The blonde hair reminds me a little of Jasper, but it’s all so different. Carlisle’s not swallowing me down his throat, but he’s using his hands and his mouth is always there. Hot, and moving faster and slower as he licks and sucks, biting down with his lips covering his teeth and the sensation is so intense it’s making me thrash my head about because I can’t move anything else. Then before I know it my balls are tightening and I’m struggling not to grab him as I thrust into mouth and hands as I come.

“Oh Christ, yes…fucking fuck yes, yes, yes so fucking good!”

My thighs are shaking as Carlisle stands up. I have to look up at him, and I see the trail of venom running from his mouth down to his chin as he smiles at me.

“My turn.”

He removes his own clothes, slowly and unhurriedly despite the hard and swollen cock that clearly wants attention. He watches me as he does it and I force myself to sit motionless, not reacting either way to his nudity and arousal.

“I think perhaps you might find this easier if you’re not in the chair,” Carlisle suggests politely, and I’m briefly amused at how gentlemanly he’s being. There is none of the dirty talk I use to get Rosalie going. But despite the mildness of the request there’s a sense of authority and ownership in Carlisle standing over me, and I’m finding out I don’t mind it.

Or more than don’t mind it. Maybe it’s even turning me on, as I lower myself out of the chair and kneel in front of him. I wait for a moment, unsure what he wants, and then I feel a light touch on my head.

“Whatever you’d like to do, Emmett.”

He smells good. He looks good too, his uncut cock hard and bobbing slightly right in front of my face as I wrap a hand around him. He’s big enough, although I’m slightly relieved to see that he’s not too thick. Sliding my hand up and back, my thumb gliding across the slick, sensitive head of his cock, Carlisle finally makes a noise, a low growl as he exhales. He leans back against the desk, moving his feet apart a little so that he can stand more steadily, and I feel my grin curving my mouth. This is what I like- watching the way they react to what I do to them. Any of the others, and now Carlisle too as I slowly lick my lip and stare up at him as I slowly, teasingly, slip the tip of my tongue across the head of his cock. He groans and a slight shiver ripples across his skin.

It doesn’t taste bad. I lick again, and then tentatively close my mouth over him. It feels odd not to be the one in control, but I’ve never really shied away from trying something new and being on my knees in front of Carlisle with his cock in my mouth isn’t a bad place to be. I curl my tongue around him and draw him further into my mouth.

I do what I like being done to me, licking and sucking his cock as I learn what noises he makes when it feels good. He’s mostly quiet, but I hear the indrawn breaths and low growls, and I know that it’s good. I’m glad he lets me set the pace, and when I finally manage to swallow him down far enough that my face is pressed up against him I hear him moan and feel his fingers tremble against my hair.

It turns me on, hearing him. It turns me on, knowing what I’m giving him with my mouth and tongue and lips. Even the feel of his cock in my mouth, hard and smooth and just right for sucking on, is turning me on. I’m turned on by the unexpected power of this position too, because I might be on my knees but I’ve got razor sharp teeth scraping against his cock and his balls in my hand and he’s loving it.

Carlisle pushes my head away slightly, so that I open my mouth and let him go. He’s breathing heavily, and I stroke my own dick while I wait for him. I don’t know what to expect now, but I’m willing to go where he directs and so when he pulls his cock against his belly and cups his balls, pushing them forward, I don’t hesitate to lick and mouth at them. When they’re slick with venom and I draw them into my mouth Carlisle moans and he fists a hand in my hair, holding me close.

“All of it,” he grunts, opening his legs wider.

I let his balls drop from my mouth and hesitate for a moment before I shrug my shoulders and bend my neck so that I can get my face close enough for my tongue to reach behind his balls. Pressing into the skin behind them, flicking lightly along until I reach his asshole and hear his hoarse cry of pleasure. My tongue probes at the puckered hole, licking and teasing and then pressing hard against him until the tight ring eases and the tip of my tongue slips inside.

Carlisle is close to coming. The quiver in his thighs and low, almost inaudible, growling tell me so. I move back, sliding my tongue along the underside of his cock, intending to take him into my mouth and finish him off. Barely do I have my lips around him when he gives a guttural moan and I feel and taste him come, filling my mouth until I swallow.

He leans forward, his hands resting lightly on my head, his breath coming fast as he settles. I’m feeling slightly smug that I did it, but then Carlisle smiles down at me and my heart lurches because we’re not done yet.

I rise to my feet and look at him as his hands wrap around my semi-hard cock. It doesn’t take long for him to bring me to full arousal, although he doesn’t speak as he does it. I do nothing but wait.

“The chaise, I think,” Carlisle says, considering his options. “Easiest…under the circumstances.”

I go to it, lowering myself to my knees beside it and bending forward, laying my belly and chest and head against the velvet. Carlisle disappears from my line of vision and a second later I feel his hands massaging my ass and thighs, pushing them further apart. I think that it will be easier, not to have to look at him…I’m willing, even kind of excited about it now, but I don’t know how the two of us would go face to face.

I breathe, slowly and deeply. My cock is achingly hard now, caught between my belly and the velvet of the chaise that feels so good as I rub slightly against it.

“Don’t make yourself come,” Carlisle says quietly. “Not yet. We have more to do here, and I’m sure you will like it Emmett.”

I try and keep my hips still, but as Carlisle’s hands become slick and cool with the lube he’s rubbing down my crack and around my asshole it’s damn difficult. He rolls my balls gently in his hand, while his thumb moves in slow circles around my asshole. This is all familiar and good, Rosalie does this, and I moan into the cushion as Carlisle’s finger breaches my hole.

He moves quicker after that. More lube, another finger, stroking and massaging and brushing aside any hesitation. He doesn’t talk, and I give over to what I’m feeling, no longer able to stop humping my dick against the velvet, my face buried in the chaise cushion.

“Now Emmett.”

For a moment all touch is gone and I make a noise of frustrated desire, but then I feel Carlisle’s hands on my hips and his thighs pressing against my to hold me still against the furniture. Most importantly, I feel the head of his cock, a hard and demanding pressure against my asshole.

“Now, I make you mine.”

For a moment I think I can’t do it, as I stretch before his invasion and my whole body tenses. But Carlisle rakes his fingers down my back and presses forward again, and then my body gives in to what I really want and relaxes enough that I feel all of him, deep inside. I make a noise that’s half moan and half howl at the strangeness and intensity of it, and Carlisle leans forward and bites my shoulder blade, grinding against me and making me writhe.

“This is what you wanted then, Emmett? On your knees, speared by my cock?”

I snarl at him, but there’s no heat in it and he starts moving, withdrawing just a little and then sliding back, moving faster and plunging in deeper each time. I move my ass back to meet him, my cock almost unbearably sensitive caught between my belly and the velvet, feeling as though my whole body is throbbing with arousal and want. I know I’m going to come soon.

“You’ll remember this? When we take your girl and I make her pleasure me while you watch, make her come on my cock, you’ll remember this? And you’ll know that you are mine just as much as she is.” Carlisle’s voice is silkily soft. “Tell me Emmett, tell me you’ll remember who submits to who here.”

Oh fucking hell, this feels good! My cock, my ass, my balls, even my nipples rubbing against the velvet…fuck I don’t care what happens, this is so good…

“Yes!” I roar. “Fucking hell, yes!”

“Oh, that’s very good…” Carlisle breathes, biting at my shoulder blade again, and then I’m howling. The exquisite agony of such intense pleasure has reached the peak and I come, my ass grinding back into Carlisle with such force it’s a miracle he can keep a grip on me at all as my body writhes and shudders.

I think Carlisle comes too, holding my ass in an iron grip to keep me to him, but I honestly don’t care. I am feeling the beautiful aftershocks of pleasure as I sprawl across the chaise, closing my eyes to better savour the moment as my ass feels suddenly empty and Carlisle moves away.

“You don’t regret it?”

I look up through slightly glazed eyes. Carlisle is in the armchair I was in earlier, his legs stretched out in front of him. He’s more of a mess than I’ve ever seen him, but his smile looks replete.

“No.” I stand up and stretch, feeling warm and lazy after the exertion. “Esme might though…don’t think that chaise is ever going to be the same.”

Carlisle laughs. “No matter.” He looks at me speculatively. “I enjoyed that a great deal Emmett.”

“Yeah, me too.” I grin. “I don’t know if I’ll take it on as a regular part of the routine, but you know…as an occasional thing it was pretty damn good!”

Carlisle hesitates for a moment. “And Rosalie? I would like the two of us to share her one day, if you feel that you could. If being here today was not what you thought it would be, or if the idea of the two of us with her makes you uncomfortable, we can of course just leave it at this. Chalk it up to an experiment on your part.”

I think about it. It’s Rosalie that drove me in here, because I wanted to give her something she wanted. And considering how damn good this was…

“Sure,” I say, and grin as I see the glimmer in Carlisle’s eyes. “Anything my pretty little whore needs…and I think she definitely needs that.”


	16. Rosalie POV (Rosalie/Emmett/Carlisle/Jasper/Edward)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request...it's short and dirty and I hope you like it!

_Rosalie POV_

Alice stops in the middle of painting my nails, her eyes briefly going glassy and unfocused as she looks in on a vision. Coming back to herself, she positively cackles with glee as she finishes the last nail and blows on the polish, hardening it instantly.

“What?” I ask suspiciously as she looks at me, her eyes dancing with mischief.

“ _Somebody_ is going to have a fun evening,” she says with a giggle, adding after a moment’s thought, “Well, actually _lots_ of somebodies are going to have some fun tonight.”

She can only be talking about one thing, and I feel a curl of arousal slowly unfurling itself low in my belly. Someone has planned something, and Alice knows…

“Alice,” I say wheedlingly, “ _Please_ tell me…”

Beside me, Bella is half reading a book and half listening to Alice. Catching the end of my words she raises her head. “Tell you what?”

“Alice knows something about me, and I want her to tell me,” I say.

Alice’s eyes are gleaming. “There’s going to be some debauchery,” she giggles to Bella. “Something special, just for Rosalie…oh Rose, you’re going to _love_ it.”

“When?” I demand.

“Far be it from me to spoil the surprise,” Alice says primly. “You’ll find out all in good time.”

She’ll say no more and I eventually give up and flounce from the room, frustrated. Alice’s visions don’t come with timestamps, and who knows how long I’ll have to wait.

As it turns out, I barely wait at all.

They’re all sitting in the living room when I glide in, all the men. Even if Alice hadn’t told me earlier that something was planned I would have known, just from the look in Emmett’s eyes and the air of barely contained lust, that something was going to happen. I wonder what this must feel like for Jasper, as I stop and stare at each of them in turn. So many sets of dark eyes and low, predatory smiles focused on me.

“You’re gonna be the entertainment tonight, pretty girl,” Emmett says, his voice deceptively lazy. “A few of us here feel like something different tonight, and you’re the sluttiest and most available piece of ass in the house.”

I pout at him, knowing how much it drives him wild to occasionally have me play the brat. “What if I don’t want to?”

Emmett grins. “If it’s a bare assed spanking right here in front of everyone you’re after then go right ahead and don’t do as you’re told. But if you want us all to play nice then you might want to start stripping, baby girl…and make it good, or I might just decide to spank you anyway.”

I do what he says. Stripping slowly, sensually, revealing inches of flesh at a time, playing coy as I lose my jeans and my shirt…feeling the heat build in between my legs as what I’m doing turns me on as much as it does the people watching me. I shimmy out of my bra, letting my breasts bounce free, and then last of all whisk off my panties. Suddenly conscious of being nude in front of several clothed men I look to Emmett who smiles at me.

“Good girl…you know what I like and that was pretty fucking hot. But I don’t know, maybe you need to do some convincing for Carlisle and Edward and Jasper?”

I squirm with the delicious humiliation of what I know I’m supposed to do, and slink across to Edward, getting the worst over with first. There is always a little extra sting in debasing myself in front of Edward, and I can tell by the gleam in his eye that he knows it. But I straddle his lap and offer him my breasts, grinding against him, writhing seductively until the bulge in his pants is rock hard between my legs and his hands begin to wander.

I turn my back on him and bend forward, lifting my ass high and knowing that with my legs spread on either side of his that Edward will be seeing a gleam of wetness in my pussy and will be able to smell how turned on I am.

Jasper doesn’t wait for me to go to him. He’s suddenly standing in front of me, grabbing my breasts and fondling them roughly, his fingers seeking out my nipples and pinching them hard. I make a noise, half of protest and half of pleasure, and Jasper laughs as Edward slaps my ass hard.

“It’s all of us tonight Rosalie,” he says, “All of us getting to call the shots on what we want with you…you’re just a collection of holes for us to fuck any way we want. So why don’t you open that whore mouth of yours and take what Jasper’s got for you?”

I whimper helplessly. He knows me too well, knows how much it can turn me on to be treated as an object, to have them call me names and use me as a vessel for their pleasure. I gasp as Edward lands another stinging slap on my ass and then moan as he traces a finger along my slit, already wet and ready. Jasper takes advantage of my partly opened mouth to lay the head of his cock on my lips.

I take him in my mouth, automatically adjusting my lips and tongue to the feel of him, of smooth slick skin over hard steel. Jasper winds a fist in my hair and guides my speed as I suck and slurp and he, almost gently, fucks my mouth. His cock buries itself in my throat with each gliding thrust and I find my nose buried in his curly hair. Edward continues to touch my pussy with slow, soft strokes that do nothing but tease, and I can’t help but try and press harder against his hand, my ass humping helplessly at the air as he removes even that light touch.

“That’s enough Jasper. Rosalie, come here now.” It’s Carlisle giving the orders, and for a moment I can’t help but glance at Emmett. But he’s sitting beside Carlisle on the sofa with a small smile playing on his lips, and if it weren’t for the massive bulge of his erection straining against his pants he’d look completely relaxed.

I crawl over to Carlisle, knowing that they want me as wanton and slutty and desperate as I can be. I rub my breasts against his legs, enjoying the scrape of my nipples against the fabric, looking up at him through lowered lashes. “Please,” I say, “Please, I want you.”

“Slut,” Carlisle says, and his voice is like a caress. “Look at you, begging for it from anyone, from _everyone…_ you are shameless, Rosalie.”

I know I am, and I don’t care. I don’t care about anything except getting this hungry, aching need I have filled, and so I rub against Carlisle’s leg again, letting my own hand drift down to rub the little button that’s capable of such exquisite pleasure. I make a tiny noise of delight, and close my eyes. My clit grows under my fingers, harder and bigger and slippery with the fluids of my arousal. I know they’re watching and I moan, my free hand cupping a breast and tweaking a nipple. _Dirty, slutty girl._

They’re naked when I open my eyes again. Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper and Edward, all of them naked and hard and wanting me. _Four of them._ Four hard cocks, four sets of hands and four mouths, all for me. I don’t know whose idea this was, but my whole body shivers in delighted anticipation, and Emmett laughs and caresses my face.

“Everyone here for you tonight, baby girl,” he says tenderly. “Or is it that you’re here for everyone?” He takes my hand and licks my fingers, sucking them into his mouth in a way that makes me shiver, and I stretch up so that I can kiss him.

Carlisle’s hands cup my breasts, squeezing and fondling the fleshy globes. My nipples harden even further, and I whimper as he pinches them lightly and then harder. Edward curves his hands around my ass and rubs, his fingers dipping in between my cheeks, and then I yelp as there’s a light slap on my pussy from Emmett’s big hand.

“Open up, my pretty whore,” he says, his voice hoarse with desire.

I don’t have an opportunity to do anything before there are more hands on me, rough with desire as they pull me backwards and open my legs. The grip on my nipples doesn’t ease and I moan and arch my back, ass outthrust and accessible, practically begging for the cock that almost immediately plunges in and fills me.

I don’t know who it is. With my eyes closed I can pretend I don’t know who any of them are, any of the anonymous cocks taking turns with my mouth and hands and pussy. I can pretend I don’t know which masculine hands are playing with my breasts, pinching and rolling my nipples, rubbing my clit or pulling at my hair. It doesn’t matter anyway, the pretended anonymity has me slick and pulsing with arousal, and the men are always changing what they are doing so at any minute someone new will take their turn. There is always something there, moving me to fit their desire, hands on my body as they take me from behind, from in front, from below, in my mouth…I cannot help but be wildly aroused by the constant variation in stimulation, and the men laugh gently at the whimpers and moans and begging I can’t hold back.

“Such a perfect, cock-hungry little slut,” Emmett murmurs, taking my hand and wrapping it around his cock. “You can make me feel good now, baby girl.”

There’s someone inside me, my slippery cunt gripping so tight as they slam their hot, hard cock into me. Jasper. Someone else’s mouth closes around my nipple, sucking hard and nipping lightly as another hand runs down my belly and into my pubic hair, finding my clit and stroking it with a confident, knowing finger. It has to be Edward, no one else touches the way he does. I open my mouth to moan, but someone pushes their cock into it and I feel them shudder with the pleasure of the vibrations of my noise.

“Hey dirty girl, you having fun?” It’s Emmett, and I know that his is the fingers strumming my clit, driving me higher and higher. “Do you know what a whore you look like now, with your mouth and pussy open and filled again and again?”

I’m moaning again, panting with the effort of trying to hold myself together, but it doesn’t matter. My orgasm comes and it’s like my whole body is made of hot, pulsing bliss. I scream around the cock in my mouth and whoever it is comes hard down my throat and I swallow reflexively, my eyes still shut tight in ecstasy. There’s barely time to breathe before they swap again, and the difference in sensation of a new cock buried balls deep in my pussy has me sobbing and writhing again.

“Good girl Rosalie, you’re being a very good girl.” Carlisle speaks softly at my side, and I open my eyes to look at him. Even lost in this erotic haze I want his approval, and I smile at him and willingly lean towards him as he kisses me. The softness of his mouth and the tenderness with which he kisses me makes me dizzy, even more so in contrast to the increasingly hard and urgent pounding I’m getting from Edward.

“A very good, slutty girl,” Emmett says on the other side, nipping lightly at my neck. “Or such a very _bad, dirty girl.”_ He grins at me wickedly. “Time for something new, baby girl. What’s the point of a gangbang if you don’t get completely filled, hmm?”

I barely have time to register what he means before Carlisle is underneath me, his hands on my hips as he positions me. “That’s it Rosalie, you ride me now…good girl…”

I let my body slide down, enveloping Carlisle’s cock into my hot, wet sheath. He feels so good inside my hypersensitive body…I moan and move my hips, leaning forward as Emmett places a heavy hand on the middle of my back. My breasts are swinging forward, nipples scraping deliciously across Carlisle’s chest and I drop my face down to kiss him again.

The lube on my ass is cold and surprising, but I don’t have a moment to think about it. The men step up the pace and there is so much stimulation coming from Carlisle thrusting upwards into me, and Edward’s cock fucking my mouth and Jasper’s hands on my breasts that Emmett’s fingers massaging the lube into my asshole are just one more thing. One more _good_ thing, as I arch my back and spread my legs further apart to take more of Carlisle and leave more of me ready for Emmett.

“That’s right baby girl,” Emmett murmurs, bending low over my back. “Open up for me, you know you want this, all of us here for you, filling you up, using you…”

I moan, and then come again, bucking against the hands on me. Emmett bites my shoulder and then nestles the head of his cock against my asshole, slowly pushing to enter me, struggling to find space with Carlisle already buried deep in my vagina. I scream, not because it hurts but because there is nothing else to do with the intensity of feeling welling up from my core as I’m taken by both of them.

“ _Oh baby girl, fuck…this is so good, feels so good…”_ Emmett mutters. “Want you so much, bad girl…”

Caught between the exquisite hardness of him and Carlisle I can barely move. Stretched further and filled more than ever before, every single twitch sends bolts of excruciating pleasure through my body, as Carlisle and Emmett move in tandem. Jasper and Edward hold my head up and use my mouth, their hands heavy in my hair.

I wouldn’t have thought I could feel any better, but I feel my excitement mounting and I whimper as I everything within me begins to tighten. I’m writhing and rubbing against them, begging without words, and then I come, eyes closed and body shuddering helplessly against the waves of bliss. It doesn’t stop though, the pleasure becoming almost more than I can bear as Jasper comes in my mouth and Edward spurts his release across my breasts. I scream as Emmett and Carlisle are suddenly both moving and pumping into me, every part of me feeling swollen and flushed with arousal. And then Carlisle and Emmett come almost in unison, and for a moment I’m crushed between them before they withdraw, leaving me feeling suddenly empty.

Emmett’s there though, kissing my face and neck, his large hand cupping my sex and making me quiver and cross my legs with the overstimulation of it. He laughs, low and dirty.

“What’s this? Four of us and we’ve finally been too much for my pretty little whore? You’ve actually had enough?”

I can’t even talk as I simply shiver, and he laughs against and rubs my arms. Carlisle leans over and caresses my hair, his own face serene with repletion. He kisses me, a hand cupping my breast, and I love that I have both him and Emmett here, alongside Jasper and Edward, all sharing me in what has been a very intense, very satisfying playtime.


	17. Emmett POV (Emmett/Rosalie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been ages...I've had no writing mojo whatsoever. What better way than a visit to the playground to try and kickstart something?

Rosalie comes under my mouth, her hips bucking against the grip of my hands, her thighs clenching around my head. I taste the rush of it, driven half out of my mind with wanting before she pushes my head aside and rolls away from me.

I wipe my mouth and stretch out beside her, admiring the curve of her back and ass, enjoying the way her skin quivers with the aftermath of her bliss. But my smile fades as once again Rosalie just slides off the bed without a word and reaches for her hairbrush on the dresser.

“Okay, baby?” I say. “You good?”

“Yes, I’m fine.” Rosalie brushes her hair, swiftly smoothing the rumpled waves back into perfect order. She’s staring at the mirror, and as I lie on the bed contemplating her back and the tense set of her shoulders, I wish I could see her reflection.

“Are you done? Cause if there’s something else you want me to do, or anything you want…”

“I told you, it’s fine.” She doesn’t look at me.

I run a hand through my hair, trying to stifle my frustration that we’re back here again, with something unsaid hanging in the air between us and causing friction. She enjoys sex, I know she does. She doesn’t initiate a lot, but she gives and receives with evident pleasure, and I’ve never left her without as many orgasms as she wants. There are times when we do what can only be called making love, when it’s all about eye contact and touch and whispered words of forever, when I give her everything I have and her tenderness breaks my heart. Those times are beautiful, and I _know_ that she is utterly content with them.

But, there are also all the other times. Times when the sex is quick and fun, flirty and dirty…and yet, no matter how many times she comes and how much she says she’s happy with it, I know that somehow I’m missing the mark. She likes it and wants it and enjoys it, but she’s not fully satisfied with it. There’s _something_ she wants or something she needs from me that I’m not giving her. I’ve kissed and caressed and coaxed and cajoled, I have tried pretty much everything I can think of and then some to try and break down this invisible barrier between us, but I know I still haven’t found the key. The sex is _good_ , but I can’t shake the feeling that there’s something else that Rosalie wants more…and god knows I would do just about any damn thing she wanted of me, if she would just open her mouth and fucking _talk_ to me!

“What?” Rosalie is looking over her shoulder at me defensively. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Just trying to figure you out,” I say.

She rolls her eyes. “There’s nothing to figure out.”

I can feel my temper rising. The two of us have made so much progress together, so why does she still insist on being so _difficult_? I can feel how edgy she is…so why can’t we do something about it?

“I know you want something from me in bed…and I want to give it to you! But I’m not a magician, and you’re going to have to tell me what is going on in your head to make you hot.”

I see the flicker of frustration on her face, but she shuts it down immediately. “I told you, it’s fine.”

I sigh in exasperation. “It might be _fine_ , but I think there’s something that you would like better…if you won’t tell me what it is, maybe I’ll have to go and ask Edward?”

Rosalie whirls around. “Don’t you dare say a word to Edward!”

She’s furious, and for once I’ve had enough. “Then get your goddamn ass over on this bed and fucking talk to me!” I roar at her. “Tell me what in everlasting hell I am supposed to do to you!”

Almost immediately I want to bite my tongue. I have never spoken to Rosalie like that, never lost my temper and yelled about something so deeply personal as sex…but then Rosalie’s eyes gleam and she dives across the room to the bed, landing beside me and burying her head in my neck as she moulds her body to mine. Her voice quivers, half with laughter and half with something else, as she whispers so softly I can barely hear her…

“Well, maybe you could do more of that…”

I’m completely bewildered. “What? Lose my temper and yell at you?”

“Not lose your temper, or even yell, just…maybe…tell me what to do like that.”

I wrap my arms around her, drawing her close, breathing in the smell of her hair as she keeps her face hidden in my shoulder. “Tell you what to do…you mean like, give the orders? Is that what you want?”

Rosalie draws in her breath, but for a long moment I think she’s not going to say anything. Finally, with a rush like she has to say it all at once or she won’t say it at all, “ _Yes_. I want to feel like you’re in control, like I’m just there to do what you want…I want that sense of…of domination...”

_Domination. Submission._ And suddenly I’m so fucking hard I can barely think, because _sweet jesus babygirl, do you know what I have wanted to do to you?_

“You want that? Me as dominant, you as…as submissive?” I say hoarsely.

“Only if you want to.” Rosalie looks at me entreatingly. “If you don’t like the idea it doesn’t matter, if it isn’t what you want then of course…”

I shift my hips so that she can feel my cock, hard and throbbing and pushing demandingly in between her legs. “ _That_ is how much I like that idea,” I murmur. “ _That_ is how much just hearing you say that you want to submit to me turns me on.”

Rosalie shivers, her whole body practically humming as she opens her legs a little and I begin to slide inside her.

“Tell me more,” I say softly. “Tell me _exactly_ what you’re thinking about that has made you so wet right now.”

She makes that tiny little whimpering noise that I love, and I feel her clenching around me. “I’m thinking about you in control…about the way you can take over and make me do whatever you want,” she breathes. “I’m there for you to fuck, and I don’t have to think about anything except doing what you tell me and performing for you and how good you are going to make me feel when I’m a good girl for you. And maybe, if I’m _not_ a good girl, maybe there’s something you do to _naughty_ girls…”

I roll her on to her back and begin driving into her with slow, steady strokes, staring down at her face. “You’re mine...and you will be all mine, in all ways.”

Rosalie bucks her hips and moans. “Yes…”

“Mine to do what I want with.” I kiss her, hard and demanding. “I will do want I want, and you will do what pleases me or endure the consequences…and if I want you to be my own sweet whore…?”

“Oh god…yes, yes…” Rosalie squirms, and I rest more of my weight on her, holding her still as she looks up at me imploringly. “I want to be that for you…”

I can’t hold back and start moving faster, thrusting harder and pushing her legs further open so I can go deeper. Rosalie arches her back and wraps her hands in her hair, moaning as I bottom out with every stroke, her eyes glued to mine. “Look at you, babygirl,” I murmur, “Surrendering to me…who knew what kind of dirty girl was hiding behind that angel face, hmm?”

“Yes, yes, yes…” Rosalie’s eyes are hazy with pleasure, her body writhing against mine in a way that tells me that she’s close to a climax.

I drop my head and nip at her neck. “Don’t come until I say you can,” I growl, deciding that there’s no time like the present to test her a little. “I want to watch you enjoying this for a little bit longer…”

She makes a noise I’ve never heard from her before, but obeys. I tease her, moving in ways I know drive her wild and watching her edge higher and higher, but still holding back from the edge. I slow again and hear her pleading, the faintest whispers begging me for more again, and I bend low and nuzzle into her neck.

“You did good, baby girl…just what I wanted, and now you get to come, as hard and loud as you want.”

I fuck hard and fast, and she wraps her legs around my waist and rakes her nails across my chest and flings her head back as she comes. Her whole body shakes, and her pussy milks my cock until I can’t hold out any more either and then we’re both flying, coming back down wrapped in each other’s arms, all quick, small kisses and blissful smiles.

“Was that good?” I ask.

Rosalie stretches like a cat, and I wonder if I will ever get tired of looking at her. “Yes.”

“There’ll be more than that next time,” I say slowly. “There are so many things I want to make you do…and you want me to push you? You really do want to play with the power dynamic?”

Rosalie traces a finger along the lines of my belly. “Yeah,” she whispers. “The idea of being powerless with you, of having to do what you tell me or there will be punishment, turns me on so much. I think about it a lot…and part of me feels like I _shouldn’t_ want it, that it comes too close to the idea of not consenting at all, but…it just feels different.”

“I guess because it is different.” I catch her hand in mine and bring it to my lips. “Because whatever we do together, everything we do together, is based on you saying yes. We’re laying the ground rules now, and…yeah, I’m going to tell you what to do and you’re going to do it or face the consequences…but I’m not going to do anything that you really don’t want me to. You’re my whole world Rosa-girl and you know that making you happy is all I really care about. You’ve told me you want this -and fuck yeah I want to play with you! – but you can call stop at any time and we will.”

“That power exchange… that I trust you enough to give you all of it, that’s the sexiest thing I know.” Rosalie rests her head against my shoulder, stroking a fingertip against my lip. When she speaks again, her voice is low. “You don’t think it’s weird? That I want it this way? Even after…everything? That I want you to push me onto my knees and make me your slut, and have you watch me doing whatever is going to turn you on?”

I groan at the mental image, and gently bite her fingers. “We like what we like,” I say simply. “We’re wired to enjoy sex, and we’re all wired a little bit differently. You just need to find someone else who wants it the way you want it…and now that you have started letting me in to what’s going on in that head of yours, I am more sure than ever that you and I fit together just right.” I laugh wickedly. “Today is just the beginning babygirl…we’re gonna play a whole lot more real soon.” And once again we move together, and I wonder how I ever lived before I loved her.

__________________________________________________________

I don’t really have a plan, but when Rosalie comes home from town one afternoon looking prim and perfect in her dark dress and gloves and hat, the thought of her naked and mussed up and wanting is too much. As she stands by the sideboard, sorting through her purse, I sit back on the sofa and clear my throat, waiting until she looks over at me before I give her a devilish grin.

“Hey pretty baby.”

She doesn’t say anything, doesn’t even move, but I see the tiny quirk of her lip and my smile widens.

“I feel like playtime,” I say lazily. “And so I want you to go upstairs to our room, and wait for me.”

“Do you…” she begins, but I hold up a finger and shake my head.

“Go.”

Rosalie vanishes, and I chuckle, happy to see she’s keen. I want to throw her a little off balance and so I take my time making my way upstairs, whistling as I wander round the lower floor, glad that no one else is home.

When I eventually enter our room, Rosalie is perched on the edge of the bed. She jumps to her feet, but before she can say a word I cross the room and take her face in between her hands, kissing her hard. “Promise me you’ll stop me if you don’t like it,” I breathe. “Promise?”

Rosalie nods. “Yes.”

“Good girl.” I kiss her one more time, and then step back, contemplating her. “Okay baby, first things first. This is my playground now, and my rules. And when I tell you I want you waiting in here, this isn’t what I want.” I shake my head. “Clothes…you don’t need them. Take them off.”

Rosalie bites her lip coyly, and steps out of her shoes. I fold my arms and lean against the door, watching as she slowly peels off her gloves, and unbuttons her dress, laying them carefully over her bedside chair. Her slip comes next, and then a slight hesitation before she takes off her bra and unclips and peels off her stockings.

“You can leave those on,” I say quietly when her hands go to her panties. They’re white silk French knickers edged with wispy, delicate lace, and I like them. I also know Rosalie, and the almost-naked feeling of wearing only panties is something that will make her feel more vulnerable than absolute nakedness. I want her vulnerable, I want her slightly off balance…I want her looking to me for guidance and giving in to what we are doing here. “Down on your knees.”

Rosalie kneels, and for a moment I kneel before her, kissing her at the same time as I fold her hands together behind her back and nudge her knees a little further apart. “Like that,” I murmur. “Beautiful.”

Rising to my feet I stretch, looking down at her with an aching hunger. On her knees, hands behind her back and breasts pushed forward, legs apart enough to offer a hint of the treasure between, she is like every one of my fantasies come to life. I toss my shirt to the side, and unhurriedly unbutton my flies. Rosalie watches, and as I slowly wrap my fist around my cock and rub myself she swallows hard and quivers.

“You want this?” I walk towards her, continuing to stroke myself. “You want me?” I touch the head of my cock to her lips, curling my toes in pleasure as her tongue snakes out and licks me. But then she reaches out with her hands and I step back. “No baby…I didn’t tell you to touch.”

She breathes in sharply, but Rosalie’s hands go back behind her back and she looks up at me pleadingly. I smile down at her, and tap her mouth with my cock, a drop of precum slicking across her lips. “I want your mouth, pretty girl…I want to fuck your face and watch you swallow me…open up.”

There is a submissive vulnerability in her open mouth, her lips wrapped around my swollen cock as I take her head in my hands and set the pace. I take it slow, closing my eyes in pleasure as she licks and sucks and then swallows me down, the length of me filling her mouth and into her throat. The different sensations of throat and tongue and lips and even teeth, the vibrations as she hums around me…it all feels so good, and I wrap my hands in her silky hair and thrust faster.

“You’re so good at that,” I mutter, slowing down and withdrawing from her mouth. “Such a good little cocksucking girl.”

Rosalie mouths at my cock, and looks up at me through lowered lashes. I can smell the scent of her arousal now, and as she squirms a little I realise that she’s slipped one hand down between her legs and is touching herself.

“Did I tell you to touch?” I demand, roughly grabbing her hands and pinning them behind her back. “Did I say that you could do that?”

Rosalie pouts. “No, but…”

“But nothing.” I growl, kneeling down in front of her and holding her head so that she’s looking at me with wide golden eyes. “This is _my_ playground now babygirl, and when we’re in here I’m the one who makes the rules. And that means that you don’t touch until and unless I tell you too, got it?” I press my fingers in between her legs, smiling a little as she draws in her breath. “Today this is my pussy, pretty girl, and I’m the one who is going to decide what happens to it…yes?”

“Yes,” Rosalie says softly, dropping her head.

But I catch the subtle pressure of her pushing against my hand and see the curve of a smile on her lips, and I know that she’s enjoying this. Getting to my feet I grin down at her and tug on her hair. “Stand up.”

I watch her rise to her feet, and then reach out and caress her nipples lightly, teasing more than arousing her. Rosalie shivers and moves towards me impatiently, jerking to a stop with a yelp when I slap her breast. I give her a moment, but when she bites her lip and stands still, I feel my mouth curving up into a grin.

“Look at you, my impatient little slut…” I trace my fingers down her belly and lightly over her mound, feeling the dampness seeping through the silk knickers. “You’re so wet just from having your mouth full of cock, aren’t you? You like acting like my whore then…”

Rosalie whimpers and I slip a finger inside her panties, stroking along her slit. She might be getting off on me telling her what to do, but as I fist my cock and listen to her half-frantic whine as she clenches her hands behind her back so she won’t touch what she so desperately wants, the feeling of power and control has me just about ready to blow already.

I move behind her, lifting her hair to bite her shoulder. Her ass is so round and tempting that I can’t help but growl and press against her, rubbing my cock in between her ass cheeks. She’s learned her lesson and doesn’t touch with her hands, but that doesn’t stop her from humping back against me with a breathy moan.

“Please Emmett, please…”

_So, so needy…damn but you are so fucking hot!_

I reach forward and fill my hands with her breasts, massaging and kneading her flesh, pinching her nipples to hear her gasp, bending forward to kiss and nip her neck. I’m doing everything I can to drive her crazy, waiting for the moment her self control breaks and she does something she’s been told not too…and there she goes. Forgetting herself, Rosalie’s hand goes between her legs with a moan of satisfaction.

“What do you think you’re doing?” I demand roughly, wrapping her hand in mine and yanking it away from between her legs.

“I’m sorry, I forgot!” Rosalie gasps. Her back is arched, her ass out and rubbing against my cock, Rosalie so turned on that she can’t even stay still. “I just want you so much…”

“Oh, I know you want me,” I say in a low voice. “But you promised to do what I told you to, and now you’ve been naughty and I told you there would be consequences…” And I step away from her and bring my palm down hard on her ass.

I don’t know how she’ll take it. I know she liked the idea, but whether the reality lives up to that or not…but she moans and shivers in a way that tells me that the reality has _more_ than lived up to her idea of this. Knowing she can’t see it I grin, and lean forward to bite her earlobe before I whisper, “You’ve been a naughty girl, not doing as you’re told…and you know what happens to bad girls?”

“They get a spanking,” she breathes.

“They do,” I confirm, caressing her ass cheeks. “So you’re going to go and bend over the edge of the bed with your ass up, ready for what I’m going to give you.”

Rosalie feigns hesitation, but the coy look over her shoulder as she lowers her panties without being asked to and then bends over the bed, bracing herself on her elbows with her ass exposed, tells me everything I need to know about how much she’s in to this.

The panties caught around her thighs are soaked. I kneel behind her and nudge her legs a little further apart until I can see the glistening lips of her sex. So close to her the scent of her arousal makes my cock ache with wanting, and I can’t resist lowering my face and licking her there. She moans, and I do it again before landing a stinging slap across one cheek. Rosalie yelps, and I chuckle and get to my feet.

“You’ve got to learn your lessons first, before you get any reward,” I say lightly, stroking the beautiful lines of her back that flow down to her perfect round ass. When I slide my hand underneath her to squeeze her breast, her diamond hard nipples scrape across my palm and she purrs in pleasure as I pinch her.

“Such a beautiful, naughty little slut,” I murmur. “Such a bad, dirty girl…” I trail my fingers gently over the curve of her buttocks one more time, and then bring down my hand.

I spank her hard and fast, varying the intensity of the strokes as I lay them over both her cheeks and down to the top of her thighs. Rosalie moans or gasps with each touch, crying out in helpless pleasure when I flick my fingers in between her legs. She turns her face to the side and rests it on the bed, and when I look at her I see what this does for her. Her eyes are glazed with pleasure, her mouth slightly open with her noise…she is not thinking, only reacting, with everything about her given over to enjoying the sensations rocking her body. All she is focussing on is the sound of my voice and the touch of my hand and the way it makes her feel.

Silently I move behind her and grasp her hips, the head of my cock jerking blindly towards her until I am in position to thrust home. “Oh sweet fucking hell, _yes_!” I groan.

Rosalie howls as she takes me in, arching her back and flipping her hair over her shoulder. I grab it in one hand and wrap it around my fist, pulling it to keep her head up and her ass close as I fuck her. My thrusts are hard and deep, all of her hot, wet heat clenching around my cock as I bottom out in her, my balls slapping against her clit. Rosalie thrashes under my grip and screams again, and seeing her so wanton and so lost in her own pleasure does me in.

My balls tighten and the waves of bliss strengthen until it all coalesces, and I explode into her. Even as I spurt my release I reach around and curl my fingers through Rosalie’s pussy hair until I can touch the little nub at the centre of all her pleasure. “Now!” I order her hoarsely, and it’s enough to tip her over the edge. I feel the throbbing pulse of her orgasm as it tears through her and I keep my touch on her clit to milk every last drop of exquisite sensation out of her climax. My legs are shaking as Rosalie rides the rushing wave of orgasm until it overwhelms her, before she grabs my hand away from her pussy and sprawls forward onto the bed.

For a moment I lie heavily over her, loving the way her body writhes and shivers and trembles before it gradually stills. Only then do I roll off her, gathering her up in my arms and burying my face in her hair. “My pretty girl…you good?”

“Mmm… _yes._ ” Rosalie stretches languidly, content and utterly replete as she smiles at me. “I feel so, _so_ good.”

I laugh gently, stretching out beside her and running a hand down her body. “I feel pretty damn good too…and I’m so glad you liked that, because there is so many other dirty things that I want to do with you! Welcome to my playground, baby girl.”


End file.
